Los NO tan Dulces Dieciséis
by LeearjinK
Summary: Sec. A mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos Diecisiete. Nessie Cullen ha vivido en un mundo de gente mayor desde que puede recordar: sus padres son mayores, su hermano es mayor, su cuñada es mayor, incluso su primer sobrino es un mes mayor y ha estado mortificada por eso desde siempre. Por eso cuando tiene oportunidad de sentirse como una adulta, la toma, pero las cosas no salen bien
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Jacob Black.

Tengo seis años.

Estoy en el primer grado de la escuela primaria de Forks.

Y tengo un mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo se llama Samuel Cullen, pero todos le dicen Sam. Conozco a Sam desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, desde que estábamos en el kínder, el año pasado. Sam es fuerte, muy fuerte. No es el niño más alto ni el más grande, pero es el niño más fuerte de la clase, lo sé porque esta es la tercera vez que pelea con un compañero de nuestra clase y gana.

En esta semana.

Sam ha estado peleando tres o cuatro veces en las últimas dos semanas y siempre gana. Los maestros lo pillan de vez en cuando y se mete en problemas, luego llaman a su mamá, a su papá, o a una de sus abuelas.

No es que Sam sea el niño que abusa de los demás, él nunca podría ser así. Él empezó a pelear después de advertirles a los otros niños muchas veces, pero ellos no creyeron que Sam estuviera hablando en serio. O que pudiera tener la suficiente fuerza para darles una paliza.

Mi mejor amigo no es un abusón o un abusado, él sólo está tratando de defender a alguien. Está protegiéndola.

A ella.

Ella se ve exactamente como Sam. Como un Sam con el cabello largo. Y es del color de la medalla de _bronce_ que papá tiene colgada en el armario de su habitación, pero más brillante. Su cabello, no ella. Sus ojos son grandes y verdes como las hojas de los árboles. Su piel es blanca, no la he tocado nunca, pero creo que es suave como el algodón de azúcar que mamá me compró en Port Angeles. Sus labios son pequeños y de color rosa como la habitación de Rebecca y Rachel.

Ella se llama Re… Re… um…. Ness… um… Ness algo.

Todo el mundo dice que ella es la niña más linda de la clase, pero yo no lo sé porque no me fijo en las demás niñas. Y, de todos modos, no me importa quién es la más linda.

En nuestra clase hay siete niños y ocho niñas. Ninguna niña quiere ser su amiga porque Emily dijo que no lo fueran, Emily está molesta porque los otros niños no la llaman la niña más linda de la clase. También está molesta porque _Ness algo_ le gusta a cinco niños de nuestra clase, el número seis está tan ocupado asegurándose de que ella esté bien, que no le presta atención a ninguna otra niña y el número siete soy yo, y a mí no me gustan las niñas. Las niñas son asquerosas.

Los cinco niños que les gusta _Ness algo_ , hacen lo que sea para llamar su atención, lo que quiere decir que la molestan sin descanso. Por eso, Sam ha estado peleando casi todos los días, para hacer que los niños dejen de molestarla. Ellos le tiran del cabello, la empujan del columpio del patio de la escuela, le hacen caras burlonas y le quitan sus lápices de colores para ponerlos fuera de su alcance cuando ella los quiere de regreso. _Ness algo_ se enoja. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y se inflan, pero nunca llora.

Así que no sé por qué ella está llorando hoy.

Todos están jugando en el patio porque no está lloviendo, pero ella está sentada en el suelo debajo de su escritorio y se cubre la cara con las manos mientras llora. Podría ir y decirle a Sam, pero Sam no vino a la escuela hoy porque la directora lo castigó por la pelea de ayer.

No puedo pronunciar su nombre, por eso nunca hablo con ella, pero voy hacia donde está porque la última vez que Rachel lloró, tenía una espina clavada en el pie. Tal vez ella tiene una espina clavada en el pie también.

Me arrodillé a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla - ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se quitó las manos del rostro y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su olor, olía a la cocina de mi casa cuando mamá hornea galletas con chispas de chocolate. Me gusta su olor y me gustan sus ojos. No sé por qué. Las niñas son asquerosas. O tal vez esta niña no es asquerosa. Esta niña es la más linda que hay en el mundo, estoy seguro.

\- Quiero a Sam – dijo, su voz era delgada y baja.

\- ¿Alguien está molestándote?

Ella miró hacia el suelo – Emily me gritó en el patio y todos los demás se rieron de mí. Dijo que mi nombre era horrible.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Pero no se lo dije porque no quería que volviera a llorar.

\- Emily es asquerosa – dije en su lugar. Y eso también era cierto.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarme y cuando me sonrió, me puse nervioso. No sé por qué.

\- Es una bruja – dijo.

\- Una bruja malvada como la del mago de Oz – ofrecí.

Ella asintió – Y como la de Blanca Nieves y la Bella Durmiente.

Me reí y ella se rió conmigo. Era bonita cuando reía, pero no debería sorprenderme, porque ella es la niña más linda del mundo.

Cuando dejamos de reír, me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas - ¿Tú crees que mi nombre es horrible?

¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo decirle que su nombre es la cosa más fea y difícil que he escuchado en mi vida.

Duré tanto tiempo en silencio, que ella se desanimó. Sus labios se doblaron hacia abajo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – Odio mi nombre. Lo odio.

La miré llorar por un rato - Puedes llamarte de otra manera, entonces – dije después de haber pensado mucho en qué decirle para que parara - Hay un montón de gente que tiene apodos, yo tengo uno. Jake.

Me miró como si fuera la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido por siempre jamás - ¡Sí! ¡Y Sam también tiene uno! – luego frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo voy a llamarme?

\- No lo… - empecé a decir, pero repentinamente sabía cómo podría llamarse – Puedes llamarte Nessie.

\- ¿Nessie?

\- Tu nombre es Ness algo, ¿cierto?

Sus labios volvieron a inclinarse hacia abajo – Es Renesmee.

Me estremecí. Sí que era horrible.

\- ¿No te gusta Ness?

Lo pensó por un momento – ¿No es un poco raro?

Negué con la cabeza – Para nada. Nessie es un buen apodo para ti.

\- ¿Renesmee? ¿Jacob? – llamó nuestra maestra, la señorita Colbert.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente. La señorita Colbert estaba de pie en la puerta, me miró con preocupación - ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Asentí – Olvidé llevar mi sándwich al patio – contesté. Y había vuelto a olvidarme de él en cuanto entré en el aula.

Su preocupación se fue – Bien. ¿Has visto a Renesmee?

Miré hacia abajo - Me gusta – susurró ella. Sus ojos se veían más brillantes, eran bonitos.

\- ¿Ella está allí? – preguntó la Sta. Colbert.

Levanté la mirada y negué con la cabeza – No. Solo Nessie.

Volví a mirar hacia abajo. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo, pero estaba mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Me sentía nervioso otra vez. No sé por qué.

\- ¿Quién es Nessie?

Ella tomó mi mano para poder levantarse del suelo y su piel era tan suave como me imaginé. Y no era asquerosa. Me gustaba su piel. Mucho.

Salió de debajo del escritorio y se puso de pie a mi lado – Yo soy Nessie – dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Hoooolaaaa!

Esta es la historia que había prometido escribir en el epílogo de A mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos Diecisiete luego de terminar con Saber, no Saber.

Tardé, eh? lo sé.

La verdad es que había comenzado a escribir la historia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi lap sufrió una dolorosa, repentina y prematura muerte, llevándose la información de mi disco duro y sí... toda mi información. He adquirido recientemente una nueva lap, por lo que he comenzado a escribir la historia desde cero, escarbando en mi mente por los detalles de lo que había escrito anteriormente. Lo cual ha sido algo muy difícil porque soy como una Dori humana xD

Para las que no tienen idea de lo que he estado hablando hasta ahora, esta historia es una secuela del fic A mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos Diecisiete, por lo que les recomendaría leerlo primero para que puedan entender como van las cosas en esta historia.

Bueno, ya explicado todo... ¡Bienvenidas!

Espero que les guste la historia, el prólogo esta cortito, pero es por ser solo el prólogo. Tengo pensado subir los capítulos una vez por semana, pero ya saben que luego me da mi arranque y empiezo a escribir como loca, así que puede que suba más de un capítulo dependiendo de como vaya con la escritura.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, nos leemos en el cap 1.

Bye!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Diez años después del prólogo**

 **Nessie**

Hay personas afortunadas y desafortunadas en esta vida. Personas que nacen con el trébol de cuatro hojas en sus diminutos puños, o todo lo contrario, vienen al mundo con las manos llenas de mierda. Y hay también personas que nacen con la cantidad de fortunio e infortunio repartidas a partes iguales.

Todo esto se debe al Karma. El maldito _Karma._

Vas a tener una buena o mala vida dependiendo de como hayas vivido tu vida anterior a esta. Si fuiste un bueno y lindo gatito, serás recompensado para tu siguiente vida, pero si fuiste un imbécil de proporciones industriales en tu vida pasada, estás jodido para tu próxima vida, amigo.

Eso fue lo que leí en un panfleto de Budismo que me ofreció un hombre en el centro comercial de Port Angeles hace un tiempo. Si soy completamente sincera, esas no eran las palabras exactas que había en el panfleto, pero, de todos modos, eso era lo que daba a entender.

Bueno. Yo no soy budista, pero creo que sí nací con el trébol de cuatro hojas en mi pequeñito, dulce, y hermoso puño. La cosa está en que, mientras mi mano tenía el trébol empuñado, mi trasero tenía un maldito grano.

Esperen, necesito explicarme bien para que me puedan entender:

¿Buscas a alguien que sea afortunado?

Yo.

Soy afortunada porque tengo un montón de cosas que otras personas no tienen. Tal vez tengan una que otra de mi lista, pero no todas juntas como las que tengo yo, por eso soy afortunada.

Les mencionaré algunas:

\- Tengo padres agradables que me aman y se aman.

\- Tengo un hermano mayor que nunca me sacó de mis casillas y con quien me llevo de maravilla.

\- Tengo la cuñada más genial de la historia de las cuñadas con cuatro sobrinos adjuntos, a quienes amo con locura, aunque Leah me lo haga bastante difícil.

\- Tengo una tía tan loca como el sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y un tío que, aunque tiende a cargar un careto de jefe de policía, es muy genial.

\- Tengo otro puñado de excelentes personas para llamar familia.

\- Ya que mis padres y mi hermano mayor tienen una cantidad obscena de dinero, nunca he pasado hambre, a menos que sea demasiado perezosa para bajar las escaleras y decirle a mamá que me haga de comer.

\- He conseguido todos y cada uno de los caprichos que he tenido.

\- Soy muy hermosa e inteligente. Y no estoy presumiendo, simplemente digo la verdad.

\- Para tener solo dieciséis años, he viajado a muchos lugares hermosos y visto cosas increíbles.

\- Tengo dos mejores amigas, y a pesar de que ellas son gemelas, me hacen sentir como si fuéramos trillizas.

\- Los granos de la adolescencia es algo que no he experimentado, y según mi madre, no lo llegaré a hacer porque nadie en nuestra familia tuvo granos nunca.

Así que… síp, vamos a detenernos aquí para que aquellas venas llenas de envidia en sus frentes no lleguen a explotar (Nah… solo estoy jodiendo).

Pero ya, hablando lo serio, eso es lo que abarca el trébol.

Entonces, aunque sea una chica muy afortunada por todas las cosas mencionadas anteriormente, hay algo que no me tiene satisfecha. Y ahí es donde entra ese maldito grano del que hablo.

¿Quieren saber de qué se trata mi grano en el culo?

Nací tarde.

Malditamente tarde. Así como, diecisiete años tarde o algo así.

Y si piensas que estoy siendo exagerada, bien, puedo cambiar el tiempo: Un mes tarde.

Nací _UN_ maldito mes tarde, el cual siempre va a estar molestando en mi trasero.

¿Saben? Voy a hacer otra lista, así van a enterarse bien de lo que hablo:

\- Mis padres son muy mayores. Mi padre tiene 58 años y mi madre 57, lo que quiere decir que tienen 42 y 41 años, respectivamente, más que yo. Mis tíos me llevan la misma cantidad de años.

\- Mi hermano mayor es, sin juego de palabras, mayor. Tiene 35, esos son 19 años más que yo.

\- Mi cuñada es mayor, también. Tiene 33, que la hacen 17 años mayor que yo.

\- El resto de los adultos en mi familia son mayores: Emmett tiene 35 y Rose, Jasper y Alice tienen 33. Ya hemos calculado esa cantidad en mi hermano y mi cuñada, por lo que no gastaré tiempo repitiéndolo.

\- Mis mejores amigas cumplirán 18 en unos meses, eso significa que van un año y ocho meses delante de mí.

\- El hijo mayor de mi hermano, mi sobrino Sam, tiene 16, como yo, pero es un mes mayor que yo y nunca me deja olvidarlo porque le gusta comportarse como si fuera su padre, mi hermano mayor.

\- Mis otros sobrinos tienen 9 y 7, pero no me llaman tía porque parezco la hermana gemela de su hermano mayor, solo me llaman por mi nombre de pila.

¿Ahora entienden mi aflicción? ¿Cuán frustrante es? He estado rodeada de un montón de gente mayor desde que salí del útero de mi ya avejentada madre. Todo el tiempo me siento demasiado pequeña, una niña que aún debe aprender a limpiarse bien los moquitos de la nariz.

Yo debería de haber nacido a finales de los ochenta y haber jugado a las muñecas con Bella mientras Emmett y Edward trataban de reventarnos los ovarios con sus estupideces de chicos. Debería estar en esas miles de fotos en donde solo aparecen ellos tres, divirtiéndose un montón. Debería ser capaz de reír con nostalgia y comentar sobre alguna que otra historia de los tiempos en Phoenix, como lo hacen ellos cuando tenemos cena familiar los fines de semana.

Es en serio, debería ser una adulta en este preciso momento. Si lo fuera, podría haberme casado con Garrett antes de que la Sra. Kate lo conociera y entonces sus dos hijos fueran _mis_ dos hijos.

Si fuera una adulta en este momento y Garrett fuera mi esposo, no tendría que haber gastado toda mi infancia y parte mi adolescencia pensando en _ese otro chico_. No tendría que ponerme nerviosa cuando _ese otro chico_ está a pocos metros de mí, ni desilusionarme cuando me da respuestas cortantes cuando soy lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle alguna cosa. No tendría que retorcerme bajo su mirada fija y hostil en los raros momentos en los que me mira, ni tendría que ser una idiota por echarle miraditas cuando no me está mirando.

Pero decidí parar con eso. Terminar con esa estupidez definitivamente.

Así que sí, como seguía diciendo. Si fuera una jodida adulta, no tendría que ser virgen.

Como he terminado de ser un perrito enfermo de amor por _ese otro chico_ , he cambiado de objetivo. Creo que pudieron haber llegado a la conclusión de que el nuevo objetivo es Garrett, el socio de mi hermano. Sí, ya sé, está casado y todo eso, pero al menos no estoy en un estúpido amor no correspondido. ¿Sabes lo que es tener un maldito amor no correspondido? Eso duele. Mucho. Así es que acabé con esa mierda. De verdad. Terminado. Fin.

Me gusta Garrett porque me hace olvidarme de _ese otro chico_ por un momento, y, además, Garrett es el único que me trata como una mujer y no como una niña de dieciséis años. Él hace comentarios como: _Cada día estás más grande y hermosa, Nessie, ya eres toda una mujer. Debes traer locos a los chicos del instituto, estaría en graves problemas si tuviera veinte años menos._

Claro, todos esos comentarios son dichos con tono risueño y bromista, que no hacen pensar mal a mi hermano, ni al resto de mi familia, cuando viene a cenar algunos fines de semana. Pero cuando nadie está prestando atención, hay susurros que me hacen tener piel de gallina, revolotear las mariposas en mi estómago y sonrojar como una cereza.

Creo que podría estar medio enamorada de Garrett. Es más, me empeñaré en ello.

Garrett tiene 35 años.

¿Ven? Otra razón por la que DEBERÍA ser una adulta.

Maldita sea.

\- ¡Nessie, no estás prestando ni un poco de atención! – gritó Leah, mi sobrina de siete años, desde el otro lado de la diminuta mesa - ¡Esto es importante!

Parpadeé, aturdida, y me acomodé mejor en la pequeñísima silla – Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

\- No puedes pensar en otras cosas cuando estás tomando té con la reina – dijo, irritada, señalando al gran oso de peluche con una tiara sentado a mi izquierda.

Hice una reverencia hacia el oso de peluche – Mis más sinceras disculpas, su majestad.

Levanté la pequeña taza de té imaginario para tomar un sorbo, pero Leah emitió un gruñido/chillido que me hizo derramar el imaginario té en mi regazo - ¡El meñique, Nessie, el meñique! – volvió a gruñir - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no puedo seguir teniendo una fiesta de té con alguien tan maleducada e irrespetuosa como tú.

Se levantó de la mesita con brusquedad y salió pisoteando de la habitación, su melena castaña agitándose tras ella. Hice un mohín – El meñique ni siquiera se usa… ¿Quién eres? ¿Patricio Estrella? – levanté mi mano derecha para ahuecarla a un lado de mi boca y susurré a la nada – _Bob Esponja… el meñiqueeee…_

Inmediatamente me sentí de una clase muy especial de idiota.

Por sarcasmo, fui muy respetuosa con su majestad la reina al retirarme de la mesa y seguí a la princesa perr… eh, princesa Leah a la cocina, donde su madre maniobraba con ingredientes delante un montón de sándwiches a medio hacer mientras escuchaba a su odiosa hija.

\- …tonta y no puedo jugar con ella! – estaba diciendo la pequeña bruja, los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y un enojado pie rebotando en el suelo.

¿Acababa de llamarme tonta?

Bella capturó mi expresión indignada y me envió una mirada de disculpa. O compasión – Leah, cariño, no puedes ir por la vida llamando tontas a las personas solo porque no siguen cada una de tus reglas, mucho menos a tu tía Nessie, quien amablemente se ofreció a jugar contigo un rato.

No me ofrecí a jugar amablemente, ella me obligó.

La pequeña mandona resopló, como diciendo: _tía Nessie, mi trasero_ – Como sea, no voy a seguir jugando con ella, arruina mi fiesta de té de élite.

¿Por qué una niña de siete años sabe lo que significa la palabra élite?

Me puse una mano en el pecho – Oh, rompes mi frágil corazón.

Ella miró en mi dirección con ojos entrecerrados ante mi tono sarcástico y estuvimos en una guerra de miradas fijas hasta que la puerta de la cocina que da al patio trasero se abrió y un grupo de chicos irrumpió a toda velocidad en el lugar. Inmediatamente me sentí estúpida por mantener una guerra de miradas con una niña de siete años cuando siempre estoy pensando que debería ser una persona adulta.

Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared se sacudieron las gotas de lluvia de encima como si fueran una manada de cachorros, habían estado jugando futbol en el patio trasero, pero al parecer la lluvia arruinó su pequeño partido. Quil y Embry, mis sobrinos gemelos de nueve años, se subieron a dos taburetes de la barra de desayuno de un salto mientras Sam tomaba a Jared, el hijo de mi casi hermano, Emmett, de las axilas para ayudarlo a llegar sin problemas a uno de los taburetes.

Paul caminó hacia el único taburete que quedaba libre después de que Sam se hubiera sentado, pero se detuvo al ver a Leah a un par de metros de él. Su expresión se encendió con asombro al verla usar una tiara de plástico y un vaporoso y brillante vestido de princesa azul claro.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura cuando hizo una pomposa reverencia – Alteza – dijo con su voz baja y relajada de siempre. Paul es el hijo de Alice y Jasper, los otros integrantes no consanguíneos de mi familia. Tiene nueve años, como los gemelos, y es un chico realmente tranquilo.

Leah se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente antes de agarrar la falda de su vestido para corresponder a su saludo – Caballero.

Las únicas tres personas con las cuales Leah no es una completa perrita rabiosa son el tío Charlie, Bella y Paul. Luego de ahí, todos los demás estamos dentro de su lista de personas fastidiosas, aunque ella hace algunas excepciones con mis padres. A veces.

La cara de Paul se volvió roja cuando los gemelos resoplaron, pero en cuanto Bella empezó a repartir sándwiches, todo el mundo dejó de prestarles atención, por lo que no pudieron ver la forma en la que él y Leah se miraron fijamente por unos buenos treintas segundos. _Yo_ me sonrojé al verlos.

Maldición, estaba fallando una a una las pruebas para ser adulta.

\- Paul, ven a sentarte – dijo Bella, poniendo un sándwich en el lugar que le correspondía – Puedes mirar a Leah mientras comes.

Los chicos se rieron y el tímido niño se metió una mano en el bolsillo, miró sus pies y desordenó la parte trasera de su cabello con la otra mano mientras sus orejas se volvían alarmantemente rojas. Murmuró un par de cosas ininteligibles antes de ir a sentarse y comerse su sándwich con la cabeza baja.

Leah aceptó su sándwich con el pan sin bordes, dirigiendo hacia mí una presumida sonrisa. Resoplé, no era como si iba a estar celosa de que un niño de nueve años estuviera interesado en ella.

Cuando fue mi turno de aceptar mi sándwich, también sin bordes, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo con un mensaje: _**Hola, hermosa.**_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Y aquí está Garrett, el que está interesado en mí: **Hola.**

 ** _¿Sabes? Estás matándome. He estado pensado en ti todo el día._**

Mi estómago empezó a revolotear, no sabía qué decir. Mi teléfono vibró antes de que se me ocurriera algo que decir: _ **Rayos… no debería decir esto, pero quiero verte. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?**_

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Vernos? ¿Los dos solos? Voy a ponerme muy nerviosa. Ya lo estoy y ni siquiera he aceptado.

Pero voy a aceptar, porque los adultos no se asustan, ¿cierto?

Definitivamente no voy a fallar esta prueba.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap.

Antes de que se me olvide, debo informarles que algunos de los primeros capítulos de esta historia son de un tiempo antes del epílogo de A Mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos Diecisiete, para que estén al tanto.

Espero sus opiniones con respecto al comienzo de esta historia, para saber si les gusta o no.

Les mando besos, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cuatro horas después.**

Cuando eres un adulto, tienes el completo control de tu vida; puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que tengas que dar explicaciones. En cambio, cuando no lo eres, no tienes el completo control porque las personas adultas a tu alrededor gobiernan tu vida. No puedes simplemente hacer lo que quieras e ir donde quieras sin dar explicaciones.

Seh… estoy comenzando a sonar como una malcriada niña obsesionada con la adultez. Supérenlo.

Respiré profundo cuando terminé de ayudar a Bella a hacer la cena, antes de decirle que me iba a casa. Ella me miró con confusión – Pero acabamos de hacer la cena.

Me sequé las manos con el paño de cocina – No te preocupes, voy a cenar en casa – mostré la gentil expresión que practiqué frente al espejo cuando me excusé para hacer pis – Me he dado cuenta de que a menudo dejo a mamá y papá cenar solos durante la semana. Acabo de llamar para que no empiecen sin mí, tengo que apresurarme.

Bella levantó las cejas sin hacer una expresión específica y mi confianza vaciló un poco, pero traté de no mostrar eso en mi rostro mientras esperaba a que ella me diera el visto bueno para irme. Mi plan para poder ir a ver a Garrett, consistía en hacerle pensar a Bella y Edward que iría a cenar a casa de mis padres, haciéndoles pensar al mismo tiempo a mis padres, que cenaría en casa de Edward y Bella.

Eso me daría al menos dos horas con Garrett. Soy brillante, ¿cierto?

Solo que, en realidad, el mundo estaba en mi contra y se empeñaba en hacerme quedar como la imbécil más imbécil de los imbéciles en el reino de los imbéciles. Mi plan cayó a pedazos frente a mis ojos cuando las carcajadas musicales de mi mamá se escucharon mientras entraba en la cocina acompañada de Quil, quien venía caminando hacia atrás a la par de ella antes de detenerse para hacer unos ridículos pasos de baile en una fea imitación de Michael Jackson.

\- Carlisle está atendiendo un caso complicado en el hospital desde esta tarde y no podrá llegar a casa para la cena, por lo que mamá Esme llamó hace _una hora_ diciendo que se uniría a nosotros para cenar – dijo Bella lentamente.

Bueno, mierda.

\- Yo… supongo que no estaba… enterada.

Bella asintió despacio, bajando una de sus cejas y dejando la otra arriba - Obviamente.

¿Qué? ¿Definitivamente no voy a fallar esta prueba? ¿Eso dije?

Pff… Pura mierda.

Porque sí lo hice. Fallé la prueba. _Otra_ maldita vez.

Cuando ella siguió mirándome fijamente, abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua, buscando algo para decir, pero al no encontrar nada, me giré y salí de la cocina sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada a mamá. Caminé hacia las escaleras y luego corrí todo el camino hacia arriba murmurando acerca de lo estúpida que era, ¿por qué no podía haber inventado otro plan?

Porque Sam podría frustrar cualquiera de ellos.

Todo lo que una adolescente normal tendría que hacer para verse a solas por la noche con el socio de su hermano mayor era decir alguna mentirijilla acerca de verse con sus amigas o hacer algún proyecto del instituto, pero yo no era una adolescente normal. No podía decir alguna de esas cosas porque tenía un sobreprotector sobrino de mi misma edad que inmediatamente me desmentiría. Él sabría si tuviera que hacer algún proyecto importante para la escuela ya que estaba en casi todas mis clases y podría simplemente llamar a su mejor amigo para averiguar si en realidad mis amigas y yo teníamos planes. Era la mala suerte de que mis mejores amigas fueran las hermanas mayores de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Finalmente vas a decirme lo que sucede contigo?

Y como no estaba en mi casa, y no podía ir a morir de frustración a mi propia habitación, lo único que podía hacer era ir a mostrar mi extraño comportamiento a la habitación de Sam, mi usual refugio en la enorme casa de mi hermano mayor.

¿Saben de esas cosas raras que hay entre los gemelos? ¿Cuándo un gemelo puede sentir lo que sucede con el otro y casi pueden hasta hablarse telepáticamente? Bueno, como Sam y yo no somos gemelos, no tenemos de esas cosas super guays, pero aún podemos saber si hay algo fuera de lo normal en nosotros con solo darnos una mirada.

Por ejemplo, en el caso hipotético de que el cuerpo sin vida de Emily Young aparezca a la orilla de la carretera con la palabra _bruja_ escrito en su amplia frente, y todo el pueblo esté dispuesto a apostar sus pálidos traseros a que alguien fuera del pueblo es el culpable, solo haría falta que Sam me dé una mirada de reojo para saber si maté a la perra o no (probablemente sí sería la culpable). O, en cambio, si Sam se volviera gay, y lo estuviera ocultando de todos perfectamente, yo sabría el día, la hora e incluso cómo estaba el clima afuera del momento en que salió del closet (probablemente tendría un amor épico con su mejor amigo).

Con todas estas inútiles explicaciones, lo que quiero decir, es que Sam ha estado preguntándome lo que va mal conmigo desde el momento en que Garrett hizo su primer movimiento hacia mí y yo empecé a ir por la vida roja como una cereza. Bella interrogaría a Sam acerca de mí en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de esta casa luego de la cena, por lo que sería bueno que él pudiera cubrirme en esa metida de pata, así que decidí decir la verdad.

O una parte de ella.

Me lancé de estómago hacia la cama y aterricé junto a Sam, quien jugaba el último videojuego que había comprado. Otra maldita versión de FIFA.

\- Hay un… chico… que me gusta – dije, mi voz baja e insegura.

Sam no despegó la mirada del videojuego – ¿Y qué con eso? – dijo secamente.

No parecía para nada impresionado, a pesar de que era la primera vez en la historia que me escuchaba hablar sobre chicos reales, y, como mencioné antes, él era bastante sobreprotector conmigo. Eso me dio más confianza, ya que eso quería decir que no haría demasiadas preguntas.

\- Pues, que también le gusto a este… chico – dije. Se sentía raro referirse a Garrett como un chico.

Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, pero aún seguía mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor, así que bien podría estar en una jugada difícil - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas?

Suspiré. Él creía que estaba sacando esto de mi imaginación - Porque me lo _dijo,_ idiota.

\- Ah, ¿si? – volteó a verme lentamente, olvidando su videojuego. Su tono de voz tenía ahora toneladas de interés y asombro.

Asentí, sonrojada. Estaba un poco ofendida de que él estuviera tan sorprendido por el hecho de que un chico de carne y hueso estuviera interesado en mí y no se tratara de una alucinación mía con personajes literarios masculinos, como suele suceder. Oigan, una chica puede soñar. Hay protagonistas masculinos en los libros que son simplemente viola… um, perfectos. ¿Por qué no puedo fingir que van a salir de las páginas y ser mis novios?

Sam seguía mirándome fijamente – Vaya… ¿Por eso has estado siendo una sonrojada idiota todo este tiempo?

Lo golpeé en el brazo con mi puño – No he estado siendo una idiota.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente por una cantidad considerable de tiempo, tanto, que me hizo fruncir el ceño con confusión. Cuando agité una mano frente a su cara para saber si estaba catatónico o algo parecido, él solo miró de vuelta a la televisión con una aura de irritación a su alrededor.

\- Lo eres – masculló.

No tenía idea de por qué él debía tener un problema con mi vida amorosa, apenas y estaba empezando a mostrarle que tenía una. De hecho, no entendía por qué los hombres siempre tienen problemas con las vidas amorosas de las mujeres cercanas a ellos. En realidad, sabía que era porque no confiaban a las chicas importantes para ellos a otros chicos, porque, bien, ellos eran chicos y sabían cuan imbéciles pueden ser, pero ¿no es eso ser demasiado hipócrita?

Eres un imbécil con una chica, ¿pero luego no quieres saber de que un chico pueda tener siquiera la oportunidad de ocurrírsele ser un imbécil con las chicas de tu familia?

Vamos.

No es que quisiera que algún chico sea un tonto del culo conmigo, pero me gustaría que Sam dejara de interponerse, interrogar o enojarse acerca de todo lo que hacía o quería hacer.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré con resignación – De cualquier modo, tenía pensado verme con ese chico un rato más tarde.

Volvió a mirarme. Una de sus cejas estaba arriba, y aunque él era totalmente igual a Edward, en este momento se parecía mucho a su madre. Bella me había mirado exactamente así hace unos minutos. Le conté cómo mi madre frustró mi brillante plan, cómo su madre ahora me creía una persona altamente sospechosa y cómo estaba obligado a cubrirme las espaldas cuando me fuera a casa.

Y como pensé que pasaría, él tenía problemas con mi plan de verme con un chico _tan tarde por la noche._ Resoplé. Apenas eran las siete. Habíamos ido a fiestas de campo mucho más tarde de lo que incluso teníamos permitido salir de casa, y él citaba a la zorra de Emily para besuquearse con ella a altas horas de la noche, también.

¿Ven lo que digo? Hipócritas.

\- Oye, relájate – dije mientras salíamos de su habitación después de haber sido llamados para cenar – No voy a poder verlo hoy de todos modos, mi plan se arruinó.

No me respondió, solo murmuró un par de cosas que me eran imposible oír y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras a paso fuerte. Cuando desapareció de mi vista, me di cuenta que nunca preguntó el nombre del _chico_ con el que iba a verme. Lo cual me pareció raro.

Lo que restó de mi noche no estuvo demasiado bien para mí. Me dio mucha vergüenza tener que decirle a Garrett que no podría verlo esta noche, él estuvo muy decepcionado; la cena fue muy incómoda al tener el peso de la sospechosa mirada de Bella sobre mi trasero y mamá insistió en quedarse un rato más después de la cena, cuando yo solo quería irme a casa y salir de la presencia atosigadora de mi cuñada.

Pero para cuando me senté a ver la televisión con Edward, todo eso se fue de mi mente. Varias veces a la semana, Edward era acaparado para ver la tele. Ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, como una tradición.

Edward se sienta sobre su cama respaldado al espaldar mientras Sam y yo nos sentamos a su lado. Él siempre me rodea con un brazo para que me acurruque y trata de hacer lo mismo con Sam, pero a medida que se hacia más mayor, Sam empezó a decir que los hombres no se acurrucan con sus padres para ver la tele. Idiota, no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo. De igual forma, él apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre si se quedaba dormido.

Pronto los gemelos se unían a nosotros, ellos se subían a la cama y se acurrucaban un poco más abajo, cada uno enrollando sus manos y pies en las piernas de Edward.

Leah siempre estaba tratando de hacernos pensar a todos que no era una niña de papi, pero en cuanto nos veía acaparar a su papá, venía a hacerse un lugar a empujones en el pecho de Edward. Ella ni siquiera estaba ahí para ver la tele, solo no quería que nos adueñáramos de su papi. Bella fingía reñirnos por invadir su cama y a su marido en cada ocasión, murmuraba enfurruñada mientras gateaba todo el camino hacia el otro lado de Sam y se acurrucaba bajo el brazo de su reacio hijo mayor _demasiado genial para tiempo familiar._

Y ahí es cuando mamá aparecía para cegarnos a todos con su cámara de fotos instantáneas. Teníamos cientos de fotos de esta clase.

Siendo sincera, ya no me parecía tan mortificante haber cancelado mi cita con Garrett. Estaba realmente a gusto aquí.

No por mucho.

\- ¿Sam? ¿Por casualidad sabes por qué Nessie estaba mintiendo para salir de casa sin que lo supiéramos? – preguntó Bella mientras veíamos la tele tranquilamente.

Me tensé. Creí que ella esperaría a que me fuera, no que delataría mi sospechoso comportamiento delante de todos. Mamá y Edward voltearon a verme con el ceño fruncido.

El pánico estaba recorriendo todos los lugares de mi estómago y se estaba acercando a mi corazón cuando Sam gimió – Rayos, Nessie, realmente no puedo creer que dejaras que mamá te atrapara. Nos delataste por completo.

Parpadeé y bajé la cabeza, no sabía lo que abarcaría su control de daños, así que lo mejor era mantenerme al margen.

\- ¿Delatar qué? – preguntó mi madre.

Sam trató de restarle importancia – Solo algo que estamos planeando hacer.

\- Bueno, deberías empezar a hablar sobre ese plan, porque no estoy dejándolos seguir con nada de eso si implica que tengan que mentir y andar por ahí sin decirnos a dónde van – dijo Bella – Es más, no quiero que tengan un plan secreto aunque no tengan que mentirnos para ir por ahí.

Mi sobrino salvador suspiró con resignación, era un buen actor – Eres imposible, mamá. Tu cumpleaños es este fin de semana, estamos tratando de hacer algo genial para ti y tú solo haz arruinado nuestro esfuerzo.

Entusiasmada por su brillante idea, levanté inmediatamente la cabeza y fingí enojarme con él – ¡Oye, Sam, no tenías que admitirlo tan fácilmente!

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Bella – Se estaba acercando mi cumpleaños y luego Nessie estaba actuando extraño, era obvio que tenían un plan para esto. Saben que odio las sorpresas, no quiero que planeen nada para celebrar que estoy cerca de las arrugas y las canas.

Mamá la miró con reproche – Eso es algo grosero para decir cuando hay personas aquí que tenemos un par de años más que tú, ¿no crees?

Bella resopló - ¿Un par de años?

Edward vibró de risa a mi lado y mamá le lanzó una almohada, que terminó golpeando a una adormilada Leah en la cabeza. Mamá jadeó y se disculpó con su malhumorada nieta, pero aún así Leah no tuvo piedad con la mirada de odio que le lanzó.

Todo el mundo estaba riendo y molestándose entre sí, olvidándome. Estaba salvada.

O me sentí así hasta que me encontré con la mirada se Sam al otro lado de Edward y Leah. Su mirada decía: _Salvé tu mentiroso trasero. Me la debes, y ten por seguro que voy a cobrar muy caro por esto._

Mierda.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ayer no lo subí porque realmente lo olvidé por completo, acabo de recordarlo. xD

Qué les ha parecido? Quiero saber que opinan!

Quiero que sepan que esta historia va a ser tanto muy diferente como muy similar a su precuela (A mis dulces, inocentes e inexpertos diecisiete). Es importante que sepan eso, porque van a haber situaciones que podrán comparar con la otra historia.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- Pero ella dijo que no quería una fiesta – dije a la espalda de Sam.

\- ¿Y solo porque no quiere una fiesta significa que no vamos a hacerla? – él sacó su mochila de su auto y se giró hacia mí – Además, ella dijo que no quería una _fiesta sorpresa,_ y ya que está enterada, el factor sorpresa se ha ido. No estamos haciendo nada que le moleste, conozco a mamá, está haciéndose la difícil. Ella quiere esa fiesta. Una épica.

\- ¿Una fiesta épica? – pregunté, desapasionadamente - Solo faltan tres días para el sábado.

Sam me palmeó el hombro – Eso quiere decir que deberías ir empezando desde ya con la organización.

Y con eso dicho, se fue, caminando tranquilamente por el estacionamiento del instituto. Fruncí el ceño, insegura de lo que dijo. Él no acababa de decir que yo sola iba a organizar una fiesta épica para su madre, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

\- _¿Qué?_ \- exclamé antes de empezar a caminar apresuradamente para alcanzarlo – ¡Oye, Sam! ¿No vas a ayudarme? ¿Vas a dejarme hacer esto sola? – tiré de su mochila para que se girara hacia mí -¿Cómo voy a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para una persona adulta en tres malditos días sin ayuda? ¡No puedes dejarme todo el trabajo! ¡Fue tu idea!

Me miró con indignación, como si pudiera demandarme por daños y perjuicios - Es totalmente justo que te ocupes de eso por ti misma, porque no sabes lo que me costó mentirle a mi querida madre en las narices – se puso una mano en el pecho para efectos dramáticos - Fue muy duro para mí.

Inmediatamente, su mirada cambió a aquella que me dio luego de haber salvado mi mentiroso trasero. Él estaba cobrando por eso. Cuando no tuve palabras para responderle, me sonrió de manera petulante antes de terminar de subir los escalones hacia la entrada del instituto. No me sorprendía que fuera el hermano mayor de Leah.

\- Ese maldito bastardo…

\- …imbécil de la vida, tonto del culo, cabeza de polla - dijo Becca, apareciendo repentinamente a mi lado con su usual agresiva manera de ser.

Rach apareció por mi otro lado, rozándome las rodillas con los bordes de su delicado vestido – Por Dios, Becca, al menos averigua lo que sucede primero antes de ir soltando groserías.

Becca rodó los ojos - Nunca voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de decir groserías sin razón alguna. Y de todos modos, no tengo que preguntar lo que sucede, si Nessie dice que alguien es un maldito bastardo, lo es – puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me apretó en su costado – Ahora, dime quien está molestándote, patearé su asqueroso culo.

Me reí y levanté la cabeza para mirarla a la cara - ¿Emily Young?

La chica mencionada pasó por nuestro lado hacia la entrada y resopló ruidosamente – Alucinas, Cullen, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo – sacudió su cabello de su hombro presumidamente – Ni siquiera para molestarte.

Becca y yo alzamos nuestros dedos medios en su dirección – Muérete, perra – dijimos al unísono. Rach podría habérsenos unido, porque Emily tampoco le caía nada bien, pero a ella no le gustan las groserías.

Rebecca y Rachel Black son mayores que yo por un año y medio, y a pesar de eso, son mis mejores amigas. Puede que un año y medio no haga la diferencia en el mundo adulto, pero créanme, realmente lo hace para personas menores de dieciocho. Volviendo a lo que decía, las gemelas fueron las únicas chicas que no estaban intimidadas por la perra de Emily Young, quien intentó forzar mi vida al ostracismo escolar. Ellas son totalmente opuestas en cuanto a personalidad: Rachel es la gemela buena y Rebecca, la gemela mala. Bueno, en realidad Rebecca no es mala, pero saben a lo que me refiero. Una es la gemela de personalidad agradable con su cabello largo y liso y sus ropas muy féminas en colores claros, mientras la otra es la gemela de actitud perra con su cabello corto en capas y sus ropas ajustadas en colores oscuros. Ellas son como el ying y el yang, y, aun así, encajan perfectamente.

\- Bueno, ya que al parecer Emily no tiene tiempo para perder contigo – dijo Becca mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto hacia nuestros casilleros – ¿Quién era el maldito bastardo que estaba empleando mal su tiempo?

Suspiré y narré lo que sucedió anoche. Las gemelas se rieron de mi brillante manera de hacer planes e insistieron una vez más para que les dijera sobre el chico con el que estaba algo así como saliendo, porque, aunque sabían que había un chico tras mis virginales huesos, y que era _un poco_ mayor, no les había dicho quien era. Les pedí ayuda para la organización de la fiesta de Bella y ellas se negaron a ayudarme si no les decía con quien estaba a punto de tener un romance secreto, pero para la hora del almuerzo, las engatusé para que me echaran una mano sin tener que decir el nombre de Garrett.

Después de ahí, debido a que faltaba poco para el fin de semana cuando comencé la organización de la fiesta, estuve realmente ocupada durante los días siguientes, sin importar que había recibido mucha ayuda de Rach y Becca. Y de Alice, que no podía resistirse a la planeación de absolutamente ningún tipo de celebración. Eso quiere decir que para el gran disgusto de Garrett, no había podido tener tiempo para verlo. Me insistió cada noche para que sacara un espacio para él, pero no pude complacerlo, tenía mucho qué hacer.

…y si era totalmente sincera, estaba un poco aliviada de no tener tiempo para verle. Él me ponía nerviosa. Él y su… no sé… es que es como… imponente… mayor…

Me gustaba Garrett, pero estaba un poco intimidada. Él era una cosa muy diferente a tratar con chicos de mi edad.

El sábado llegó y finalmente era el cumpleaños de mi cuñada. Decidí hacer la fiesta en la casa de Alice y Jasper, ya que su patio trasero tiene un enorme gazebo, ideal para una elegante fiesta casera. Los invitados llegaron, familia en su mayoría, y estuvieron muy impresionados con nuestro trabajo. La celebrada ni siquiera fingió estar fastidiada por la fiesta, se mantuvo sonriendo de oreja a oreja desde que entró al lugar, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien.

Todos disfrutamos de la fiesta, incluyéndome. Me divertí mucho, especialmente en la parte en la que Sam intentó tomar crédito por nuestro duro trabajo, pero no pudo porque Alice argumentó que no tuvo ni un vistazo de su trasero durante todo el ajetreo de la preparación. Sam era probablemente la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra, pero si él hubiera logrado ser elogiado por esto, podría haberme convertido en homicida.

Garrett, Kate y sus hijos estaban en la fiesta, por lo que evité su lado del gazebo todo lo que pude y traté de no estar nerviosa ni de mirar en su dirección para no ser demasiado obvia. Claro, en algún momento obtuve algunos vistazos en su dirección sin poder evitarlo, y me hizo sentirme como una completa mierda al ver a la hermosa Sra. Kate interactuar alegremente con mis sobrinos y reírse con mi familia. Y aquí estaba yo. Una estúpida mocosa de dieciséis años que prácticamente estaba teniendo una aventura con su esposo.

Me desanimé. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que estaba haciendo. ¿En qué demonios he estado pensando todo este tiempo? ¿Un hombre casado? ¿Veinte años mayor?

En cuanto acabe la fiesta, voy a term…

\- Oye, chica anfitriona.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Garrett tan cerca de mí, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿S-si?

Garrett me sonrió como si disfrutara enormemente de hacerme sentir nerviosa – No estoy familiarizado con esta casa y estoy encargado de llevar a este hombrecito al baño – palmeó la cabeza de su hijo de seis años, Gregory, quien estaba de pie a su lado mirándome con asombro.

\- Eres bonita – dijo Gregory.

Garrett se echó a reír con deleite – Estoy realmente de acuerdo contigo, Greg – me miró con los ojos un poco entornados – ¿Es su alago suficiente para que nos muestres el camino al baño?

\- Hueles a pastel – dijo Gregory, que seguía mirándome fijamente – Me gustas.

\- A mí también – secundó su padre, con un fingido aire de inocencia a su alrededor.

Le devolví la mirada al niño, sintiéndome aún peor de lo que me sentía hace unos segundos antes de asentir con desgana hacia la casa y empezar a liderar el camino hacia el baño. Garrett me hizo pequeñas preguntas casuales todo el camino hacia allí mientras yo respondía en voz baja con monosílabos. Cuando llegamos al baño de visita de la planta baja, él abrió la puerta para que su hijo entrara y el niño corrió hacia el viejo banquito que usaba Paul cuando aún no era lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al retrete.

\- ¡Hay un banquito! – exclamó, luego hizo señas desdeñosas a su padre – Cierra la puerta, papá, espérame afuera.

Garrett levantó su pulgar hacia él – Ok.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a su hijo dentro del baño y a nosotros en el desierto pasillo. Cuando volteó a verme con esa sonrisita sabelotodo en el rostro, me pregunté a mí misma por qué seguía de pie aquí.

\- Bien, yo… um… creo que podrás encontrar el camino de regreso al patio trasero por ti mismo – balbuceé.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero no di dos pasos antes de que la mano de Garrett me tomara del brazo y tirara de mí sorprendentemente fuerte y rápido hasta tenerme encerrada entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo. Estaba tan sorprendida de la rapidez de la acción que todo lo que atiné a hacer fue ahogar un grito y apretar sus brazos con mis manos.

\- He estado esperando un largo tiempo para verte – dijo Garrett en mi oído en una voz muy baja – No puedes simplemente irte cuando al fin tenemos un pequeño momento a solas.

\- ¡¿Qué estás…?! No puedes…

Me besó. Allí, en el pasillo. Mientras su pequeño hijo hacía pis a pocos metros de nosotros y mi familia y la suya celebraban ignorantes en el patio trasero. Estaba paralizada, este era algo así como mi primer beso; porque además de practicar como una idiota con el dorso de mi mano, viajé a Volterra con Sam y mis padres cuando tenía diez años y fui obligada por mi pervertido sobrino a jugar a la botella con unos niños italianos porque a él le gustaba una niña que se había hecho mi amiga y ella no quería jugar si yo no lo hacía. Al final, la botella no escogió a Sam para besar a Alessia y yo terminé besando a un entusiasmado niño llamado Elmo.

¿Pueden imaginarse cómo me sentí siendo acosada por un niño llamado _Elmo_ por lo que restó de nuestras vacaciones?

Sí, fue aterrador.

Y, ¡por Dios! Mi tendencia a divagar no tenía límites. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar pensando en estas banalidades cuando los labios de Garrett estaban tomando tan desesperadamente mi boca?

Jamás me habían besado de esta manera. Él mordió mi labio inferior, lo que provocó que ahogara otro grito y él lograra meter su lengua en mi boca. Y fue… caliente. Realmente caliente. Le devolví el beso como mejor pude, olvidándome de su familia y la mía, pero el sonido de la cadena del retrete siendo tirada me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Entré en pánico.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y empecé a retorcerme inmediatamente para que me soltara - ¡Oh Dios mío! – susurré - ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

Garrett no se inmutó, acercó su rostro al espacio entre mi cuello y mi oído izquierdo y empezó a besar mientras hablaba – Necesito más de esto, Nessie.

Mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Y no tenía nada que ver con el beso – ¡Garrett, tienes que soltarme ahora mismo! – volví a gritar en susurros.

Dejó mi cuello y volvió a mis labios, me besó duro, pero breve – Te soltaré si me prometes que vas a ir a verme a la oficina mañana por la tarde.

\- ¡Mañana es domingo!

\- Tengo que terminar algo de trabajo atrasado – dijo contra mis labios – Estaremos solos.

Mi corazón iba abriéndose camino por mi garganta - Gregory saldrá, nos verá e irá directo hacia tu esposa, quien enloquecerá frente a mi familia.

Sonrió – Él está intentando abrochar sus pantalones, lo intentará por mucho tiempo. Hasta que no le quede más remedio que llamarme para que lo ayude – volvió a besarme brevemente - ¿Vas a ir a verme mañana?

No quería ir a verlo, estaba mal que fuera a encontrarme a escondidas con un hombre casado en la oficina de mi hermano mayor. Y estaba taaan mal estar haciendo esto en este momento. Debía parar.

\- Garrett, yo…

\- ¿Papá? – llamó Gregory desde dentro del baño - ¿Puedes ayudarme con los pantalones?

Me sacudí inmediatamente, al borde de vomitar mi agitado corazón sobre el rostro de Garrett. Aún así, él no se movió - ¿Irás?

\- ¡Si nos atrapan, voy matarte! – susurré, apretando sus antebrazos.

Él se echó a reír de medio lado y me besó otra vez, para luego alejarse solo lo suficiente como para que yo pueda distinguir lo que hablaba – Prométeme que irás mañana a verme.

\- ¿Papá?

Cerré los ojos - Oh por Dios…

\- ¿Papá?

Otra sacudida de mi parte y otro beso del suyo – Solo di que irás y serás libre – el bastardo estaba disfrutando esto.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Iré! – dije mientras me sacudía incontrolablemente - ¡He dicho que iré!

Y fue como cuando le das cuerda a un pequeño auto de juguete y luego lo pones en el suelo. Mis piernas salieron disparadas de ahí en cuanto Garrett dejó de presionarme contra la pared, corrí a velocidad del rayo todo el camino hacia el segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta detenerme dentro de la primera habitación que estuvo a mi alcance. La de el pequeño Paul.

¡Cielos! Esta era la segunda vez en una semana que corría despavorida hacia la habitación de alguien más. Debería dejar de vivir mi vida tan intensamente.

….

Al día siguiente, después de sobrecalentar mi cerebro pensando en toda esta situación en la que me encontraba con Garrett, entré en modo incognito a Breaking Dawn, el edificio donde Emmett y Edward establecieron sus oficinas.

No tienen que decírmelo, sé que no debería estar aquí. También sé que pareciera que estoy pidiendo problemas, pero he decidido que podría venir, tener mi primer, último y único encuentro con Garrett… ya saben, unos cuantos de esos calientes besos que me dio ayer en la fiesta y luego terminar con esto definitivamente porque no estaba bien.

Subí los escalones hasta el segundo piso porque este edificio era demasiado viejo como para tener un elevador y llegué rápidamente a Eclipse Achitects. El lugar estaba silencioso y mis pasos hicieron eco mientras caminaba por los cubículos de los miembros del equipo de Edward, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina de Garrett.

Toqué la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta.

Garrett estaba sentado tras su escritorio sosteniendo unos papeles con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha estaba en el ratón de su computador. No podía ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero debía de llevar unos vaqueros a juzgar por su informal camiseta gris oscuro de manga corta. Se veía tan atractivo, que me lo quedé mirando fijamente.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia mí, sonrió y soltó los papeles para poder apoyar su mentón sobre su mano libre - Bueno, hola, señorita Nessie.

Hace un momento estaba concentrado en su trabajo y no me sentí intimidada, pero cambió su actitud a modo depredador en un segundo, dejándome como siempre: siendo una sonrojada niña balbuceadora.

\- Ho-hola.

Su sonrisa se desplazó hasta el lado derecho de su rostro – Necesito un minuto, quiero acabar con esto antes de concentrarme en ti. Lo lamento.

Bien, él estaba ocupado, era una señal del cielo para que me fuera de aquí y no volviera a verlo nunca más. Bueno, eso era un poco imposible, ya que vivimos en Forks, pero saben a lo que me refiero. Dejaré de ser una pervertida en busca de besos caliente y me iré de aquí.

Sí, eso es justo lo que haré.

\- No te preocupes – señalé detrás de mí – Es mejor que me vaya.

Iba a darme la vuelta para irme, pero él me hizo señas para que me acerca. Y como si no hubiera decidido hace una fracción de segundo que me iría de aquí sin más, me acerqué para saber lo que quería. Cuando estuve frente a su escritorio, se levantó tan rápido de su silla, que no registré cómo fue que terminó en mi cara. Tuve la intensión de hacerme para atrás, pero tomó mi barbilla con su mano para mantenerme en mi lugar y besarme como lo hizo ayer.

Gente, este hombre podía besar.

Y, maldita sea, besaba tan bien, que cuando empezó a alejarse, yo aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, así que me hice hacia adelante y apoyé mis manos en el escritorio.

Soltó una pequeña risa en mis labios – Terminaré este trabajo realmente rápido – se alejó y me guiñó un ojo – Tengo motivos ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente – No. No tienes que hacer eso, creo que lo mej… - se adueñó de mis labios otra vez. Santos algodones… esto era bueno.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué ibas a decir?

\- Esperaré.

Volvió a su silla con una sonrisa satisfecha – Genial.

Parpadeé aturdida y me di la vuelta como un robot – E-estaré en la oficina de Edward.

.

.

Oigan, oigan, cálmense. No tienen una maldita idea de lo buenos que son esos labios, quiero un poco más de ellos.

¿Qué daño podría hacer?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cuéntenme qué les parece, ¡quiero saber!

Les mando un abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Sí, claro… ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

¿Saben?, me gustaría saber por qué sigo pensando que puedo salirme con la mía cada vez, si sé que las cosas nunca me salen bien. ¿Es que no aprendo?

No debí esperar, tendría que haberme ido como lo había planeado. No debí ir ahí en primer lugar.

Durante meses él me miró de soslayo, me sonrió, me dijo que era hermosa, me cortejó en secreto de mi familia. Y me convenció con esos maravillosos besos para que le diera mi virginidad en el maldito sofá de la oficina de mi hermano mayor.

Todo para que me dijera que había sido un error y que ya no deberíamos vernos más, inmediatamente después de acabar. O sea, el tomó mi virginidad, eyaculó y luego dijo que fue un error.

Un jodido error. Algo como: _¡Oh! Me tropecé. Ah, ¿tomé tu virginidad? Lo siento._

 _¡Adiós!_

Así que por supuesto que no deberíamos vernos más, él ya había obtenido lo que quería, ¿no?

Maldito bastardo. Va a pudrirse en el infierno.

Y yo también.

Mientras estaba de pie fuera de Breaking Dawn, pensaba qué hacer a partir de ahora. Me sentía furiosa, dolida y estafada. Definitivamente había sido estafada. Si ya había decidido acabar con esos estúpidos juegos que tenía con él ¿Por qué había ido ahí? ¿Por qué no fui firme conmigo misma y dije que no a pesar de sus intentos de persuasión? Él ya sabía que yo quería terminar con eso, pero no me dejó hacerlo hasta no conseguir lo que estaba buscando de mí. Él incluso tenía preparado aquel sobrecito de aluminio para esta ocasión.

Pero yo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era un hombre de 36 años, ¿creía que iba a ser besitos y manos sudadas con él? ¿Era así de ingenua? Oh, él sabía que era así de ingenua.

Debería decirle a todos lo que hicimos, meterlo en tantos problemas como fuera posible, así pagaría por lo que me hizo.

¿Y esta prueba para ser adulta? Había tenido un fallo trascendental. Ya no quería pruebas.

\- Nessie.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y respiré profundo para alejar las lágrimas antes de voltear a ver a Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de Sam. También conocido como _ese otro chico_.

Claro, ¿por qué no encontrarme al chico al cual siempre soñé darle aquello que acababa de perder? Digo, ya que estamos en lo jodido...

Él estaba al borde de la calle, sentado a horcajadas sobre su motocicleta reconstruida por él mismo. Frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- No es de tu maldita incumbencia – gruñí. Luego me sorprendí un poco porque jamás le había hablado con nada más que balbuceos y tartamudeos, pero yo realmente no estaba de humor para la mierda de niñita enamorada tonta y nerviosa.

No dijo nada en respuesta a mi grosera actitud, solo me miró fijamente con sus ojos marrón oscuro que se veían negros en la oscuridad de la noche. Jacob era atractivo, siempre lo fue.

El color de su piel era cálido y exquisito, su rostro perfectamente masculino incluso cuando éramos niños y su hermoso cabello, un grueso, brillante y largo cabello que, a pesar de que podía causar envidia en muchas chicas, no le hacía disminuir su evidente masculinidad. Yo siempre tuve un fuerte enamoramiento por él, mi épico amor no correspondido. No ser correspondida por él dolía tanto que me esforcé realmente duro para desplazarlo a la parte posterior de mi cerebro cuando el socio bastardo de mi hermano se despertó un día con ganas de tirarse a una muchachita de dieciséis años y decidió que yo era lo suficientemente ingenua como para caer en sus juegos de encanto.

Ser engatusada para darle mi virginidad era la prueba de que él había tenido toda la razón. Creí que podía manejar la situación, que podía ser lo suficientemente madura, pero, cansada de esperar a que mi sueño con el mejor amigo de mi sobrino se hiciera realidad, terminé completamente embelesada por el primer hombre que me puso atención.

Por Dios, me sentía totalmente patética.

Mi garganta se cerró y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos para ser liberadas de mi cuerpo, no pude detenerlas. Me encorvé, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo para que mi cabello corriera hacia adelante y me tapara el rostro, quería evitar que Jacob me viera llorar, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para ocultarlo, porque mis hombros empezaron a sacudirse y los sonidos de jadeos entre los sollozos estaban delatándome totalmente.

Había sido jodida por Garrett Lewis hoy. Literalmente. Y también, había sido una perra que se acuesta con hombres casados.

Me puse de cuclillas y lloré más fuerte, sin hacer ruido, sobre mis manos.

\- Genial – murmuró Jacob con fastidio - Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estoy haciéndote llorar.

Me quedé donde estaba. No iba a poder dejar de llorar en el siguiente segundo, así que era mejor que las entrometidas personas de este pueblo pensaran que Jacob me había hecho llorar en lugar del _buen hombre trabajador y de familia_ que era Garrett.

Quiero que noten el sarcasmo goteando de la última frase.

Cuando ya no me quedaron más lágrimas para llorar, me sequé los ojos con la manga de mi chaqueta y me puse de pie. Jacob seguía allí, mirándome fijamente como lo hacía siempre. Bajé la cabeza y miré al suelo, un segundo después la mano abierta de él entró en mi campo reducido de visión.

\- Ya lo sacaste todo, así que vamos, te llevaré a casa – dijo en voz baja.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin mirarlo ni tomar la mano que me ofrecía – No, gracias.

Su mano permaneció allí - No tengo idea de qué te pasó, y ya que estamos, tampoco me importa, pero no estoy dejándote vagar por ahí así como estás.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Él es el mejor amigo de Sam desde que puedo recordar, y aunque yo siempre estaba pegada a mi sobrino como una extremidad adicional, Jacob y yo no éramos los mejores amigos. No es abiertamente grosero conmigo frente a Sam, pero suele ignorar mi presencia parcialmente, y si Sam no está, me ignora completamente, mantiene una extraña distancia de mí. Todo el tiempo. Y siempre me molestó que lo hiciera, porque mi enamoramiento por él era enorme. Él es una persona bastante seria y reservada, pero podía ser algo relajado y casual con las personas; el problema es que en cuanto entro en su presencia, un aire de rigidez e incomodidad lo envuelve. No podía comprender qué era lo que no le agradaba de mí, lo que le repelía.

Por eso, no sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí intentando cuidar de mí.

\- Sube, te llevaré a casa – insistió.

Negué con la cabeza – No quiero ir a casa.

Detrás de mí, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió y me envaré, tensa. Jacob captó mi comportamiento y miró hacia la puerta por encima de mi hombro. No sé lo que vio, pero su rostro se endureció y miró con furia a la persona que estaba detrás de mí. No tuve que voltear para saber que era Garrett, porque él era el único que quedaba en el edificio.

\- Sube – gruñó.

Su tono me dejó claro que no había lugar para discusión, así que lo hice. Me senté a horcajadas en la parte trasera de su motocicleta, apretándome contra la parte trasera de su cuerpo antes de envolver mis brazos firmemente a su alrededor y enterrar mi rostro en la fría piel de su chaqueta de cuero. No quería mirar a Garrett.

Jacob inmediatamente puso su motocicleta en marcha y salimos disparados hacia adelante. Me resigné, esperando que me llevara a casa, pero un par de minutos después, se detuvo a un lado de la calle. Me bajé, sin saber lo que pasaba, viendo como él se bajaba bruscamente también.

Caminó lejos de mí antes de volverse repentinamente y dar una furiosa zancada en mi dirección - ¿Qué hizo?

Parpadeé, confundida - ¿Qué?

\- El maldito señor Lewis – ladró - ¿Qué te hizo?

Desvié la mirada, sin poder soportar su intensidad – No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- No soy estúpido, Nessie – señaló la dirección por la que vinimos – No hay razón para que estés en Eclipse Architects a esta hora en pleno domingo, tu hermano se fue de allí desde el viernes y el bastardo de su socio salió del maldito edificio sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario, pero en cuanto nos vio de pie ahí, se paralizó y palideció. Miró tu espalda como si verte hablando conmigo lo haría cagarse en los pantalones – se cernió sobre mí – ¿Tengo que recordarte que te echaste a llorar en el suelo luego de salir del edificio?

No respondí. Él iba a decirle a Sam. Sam iba a enfurecerse, decirle a Edward y todo iba a terminar en un jodido lío lleno de problemas.

Las cálidas manos de Jacob ahuecaron mi rostro con ternura y mi mirada se disparó a la suya mientras sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas. Él nunca me había tocado de esta manera. Nunca me había tocado. Punto - ¿Qué fue lo que ese hombre te hizo, Nessie? – preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos buscando la verdad en los míos - ¿Te… hizo daño? ¿Hizo algo que no querías?

Me sobresalté – Dios, no. No fue algo como eso – suspiré y cerré los ojos, dando un paso atrás para crear distancia entre nosotros - Yo… lo hice por voluntad propia. Porque soy una estúpida.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos - ¿Es realmente la verdad?

Abrí los ojos y miré directo a los suyos – Lo juro - hubo otro momento de silencio en el que solo me miró, su rostro era una fría máscara sin ningún tipo de expresión – Por favor, no se lo digas a Sam.

Sin darme una respuesta, volteó hacia su motocicleta y se subió a ella – Vamos.

No me moví, temblando más por miedo que por frío – Jacob – susurré temblorosamente – Por favor.

\- Sube, Nessie.

Me abracé a mí misma - No quiero ir a casa ahora. No puedo ir a casa así.

Exhaló ruidosamente, como si estuviera agotado. O harto – Bien. Solo sube para que podamos movernos de la orilla de la carretera.

…

Jacob no tenía un encendedor o cerillas, él simplemente encendió una fogata de la absoluta nada. No sé cómo lo hizo.

Me llevó a La Push. Nos sentamos en un lugar bastante remoto de la playa, lejos de dónde las personas suelen pasar el rato. Es un espacio rodeado de grandes piedras, dejando una forma circular de arena en el centro, donde Jacob hizo aquella fogata salida de la nada con algunas ramas que recogió cerca.

Estábamos sentados uno a cada lado de la fogata, viendo en silencio las anormales pero hermosas llamas verdes y azules, y yo no sabía qué decir en medio de este inmenso silencio, nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con él, cada vez que nos vemos el uno a otro, Sam, sus hermanas, o un montón de estudiantes del instituto están ahí. Pero, sobre todo, no sé qué decir porque ahora él es la única persona que sabe que soy capaz de acostarme con un hombre mayor y casado. Levanté la cabeza para mirar en su dirección y él estaba mirándome fijamente a través del fuego. Jacob suele mirar de esa manera todo el tiempo, por lo menos a mí, así que debería estar acostumbrada, pero ahora mismo me hacía sentir como si estuviera debajo de una lupa.

No podía soportarlo, por lo que me levanté de donde estaba y fui a sentarme a su lado, así no tendría tanta facilidad para su mirada fija.

Nadie emitió algún sonido hasta que yo hablé - ¿Vas a decirle a Sam?

Tardó en contestar – Me gustaría.

Mi estómago cayó – Fui una idiota, creí… - suspiré - Ni siquiera sé lo que creí. Ahora estoy… realmente arrepentida. Estoy muy avergonzada y arrepentida – me llevé las rodillas al pecho y las envolví con mis brazos – No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Nunca. Y puede que él y yo merezcamos cada problema que pueda resultar si Edward se entera, pero no es justo para la señora Kate y sus hijos. No podré soportar que ellos sufran por mi culpa.

\- Es culpa de él, no tuya - lo miré y me sorprendí al ver que no me estaba dando sus registradas miradas fijas, solo estaba mirándome con una suavidad con la cual no estaba familiarizada viniendo de él – Quisiera ir y golpear a ese imbécil.

Parpadeé – ¿Por qué?

Se inclinó hacia mí como en un gesto instintivo – Te hizo llorar.

Miré sus labios mientras hablaba, luego sus ojos, afectada por su cercanía - ¿Y por qué eso debería importarte? – pregunté en un susurro.

Se inclinó más cerca. Su olor me causó un estremecimiento, desde la punta de mis pies subió todo el camino por mi cuerpo hacia mi cuero cabelludo, él olía como a madera y chocolate, un olor bastante adecuado para él. De repente, quería estar incluso más cerca de lo que estaba, quería estar tan cerca de él como para que mi piel pudiera tener contacto con su piel.

Un pensamiento efímero de que era una real zorra por querer esto con él acabando de haberle entregado mi virginidad a otro hombre pasó por mi mente, pero luego pensé que tenía sentido, porque Jacob Black había estado residiendo en mi corazón desde que podía recordar y era la causa de que me involucrara con el socio de mi hermano.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, la mía estaba allí. Fue un movimiento impulsivo, algo en lo que no me detuve a pensar detenidamente primero, pero que supe que estuvo bien cuando él hizo un sonido áspero con su garganta y presionó hacia adelante para profundizar el beso. Sus manos fueron a mis mejillas y las mías a su nuca. El beso podría haber sido frenético y salvaje si yo hubiera estado a cargo, pero él tomó las riendas de la acción y se tomó su tiempo para saborear este momento, obligando a mi boca a un movimiento suave y gentil que me hizo derretirme y soltar un vergonzoso suspiro embobado.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos, separamos nuestros labios solo un par de centímetros. Él apoyó su frente en la mía y suspiró pesadamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados – Dios, Nessie…

Quería volver a besarlo. Era increíble cómo estar aquí con él, compartiendo este momento, me hacía sentir que podía sacar a Garrett de mi sistema. Jacob era el único que podría hacer eso por mí.

Me adelanté y volví a unir nuestros labios, pero él me tomó de los hombros y me hizo retroceder – Espera – buscó mis ojos, desconcertado - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos - ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que esto es un error?

Frunció el ceño con confusión, pero la intensidad en su mirada me atrapó por completo – Tú nunca podrías ser un error, Nessie.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo algo como eso, pero me hacía sentir bien, hacía que mi pecho no doliera. Necesitaba más de él – Entonces no te detengas. No hagas que me detenga.

Volví a besarlo, y tuve que detenerme cuando no me lo devolvió. Sus labios estaban completamente quietos. Cuando lo miré, la expresión en su rostro me hizo cerrar los ojos. Él sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. No le gustaba que estuviera usándolo para aplacar mi propio dolor, y a mí tampoco me gustaba, porque él jamás podría ser para mí alguien que solo usara para algo como esto, pero en este momento lo necesitaba.

Entonces, apoyando mi frente en la suya, pronuncié dos palabras que había dicho muchas veces en mi vida, pero nunca para un propósito tan egoísta – Por favor.

Y cedió.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Tenía el cap listo, así que decidí subirlo hoy.

Qué opinan de lo que ha pasado en este cap? Garrett ha sido un imbécil y Jacob finalmente ha aparecido, siendo él _ese otro chico_ del que Nessie hablaba. Esta gente ha ido directamente al grano para haber pasado casi toda su vida sin decirse más de una frase xD

Se animan para algunos reviews? quiero saber si les gusta!

Les mando un beso, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

¿Qué creen que pasó después de mi momento con Jacob en la playa?

Nada.

Absoluta. Mente. Nada.

Solo hubo silencio mientras volvíamos a ponernos las pocas prendas de ropa que nos quitamos, mientras caminábamos por la arena hacia su motocicleta y mientras me llevaba a casa. Y no ha habido más que silencio después de eso. Nos hemos visto en el instituto y unas cuantas veces fuera de él, como siempre, pero ninguno le ha dirigido ni una sola palabra al otro.

No crean que es porque estoy siendo una perra fría, desearía que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre nosotros después de aquél día. Es él quien está siendo un imbécil frio, yo solo estoy siguiendo la corriente.

¿Y saben qué? Me rindo. No puedo lidiar con los hombres, seré una maldita célibe por lo que me reste de vida.

Garrett me llamó aquella noche, y cuando contesté creyendo que iba al menos a disculparse por ser un hijo de puta, me preguntó que si le había dicho a Jacob sobre lo que habíamos hecho. Le dije que sí. Y que luego me había ido directa a casa de Edward para decírselo.

Al día siguiente, mientras cenaba en casa de Edward, le oí comentarle a Bella que Garrett no había ido a trabajar ni había llamado para excusarse.

Cobarde.

No debería estar pensando en esas cosas en este momento, porque estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital de Forks en calidad de apoyo moral para mis mejores amigas, pero estar viendo a Jacob por una cantidad considerable de tiempo hacía a mi mente divagar sin descanso.

Mi papá ya no era el director del hospital, estaba jubilado, pero aún venía constantemente mientras enseñaba las labores completamente al nuevo director, o si había algún caso complicado en el cual su experiencia fuera de ayuda, como en este caso. Así que papá salió de cuidados intensivos y nos dijo a Sam y a mí que era hora de ir a casa. Yo no quería irme del hospital y dejar a Rachel y Rebecca ahí, pero no tenía otra opción. Ya era media noche y había estado con ellas desde las cinco de la tarde.

Sam palmeó el hombro de Jacob antes de acercarse a las gemelas para despedirse y caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida del hospital. Yo tardé un poco más, abracé por largo tiempo a las chicas y les dije que me llamaran, prometiéndoles que iba a estar aquí mañana temprano para ellas. Luego, di unos pasos en dirección a Jacob, insegura. Él estaba de pie, recargado en la pared mientras miraba fijamente el suelo. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando me sintió acercarme, así que me detuve y murmuré un adiós antes de apresurarme hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá nos obligó a tomar leche tibia antes de acostarnos, así que la tomamos en silencio. Sam se fue a dormir en la vieja habitación de Edward y yo a la mía después de murmurarnos las buenas noches y pactar la hora para irnos al hospital mañana en la mañana para acompañar a nuestros amigos. Estaba exhausta, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño cuando me metí en la cama, incluso aunque las duchas nocturnas son una clase de somnífero para mí.

Me senté bruscamente al escuchar un ruido en mi ventana. Me quedé totalmente paralizada del miedo mientras veía la ventana abrirse, dejando entrar a una persona en la habitación. Gateé apresuradamente hasta la orilla de la cama para encender la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, pero la persona se adelantó y tomó mi muñeca para evitarlo. Me sacudí la mano de encima y abrí la boca para gritar, pero entonces lo olí.

Madera y chocolate.

\- ¿Jacob? – pregunté temblorosamente.

Él no respondió, solo se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y exhaló como si llevara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. O como si estuviera preguntándose por qué demonios había venido aquí. Yo quería preguntarle por qué había venido aquí, después de todo, él y yo no habíamos hablado desde hace tres semanas.

Quería preguntarle si había querido ingresar a la habitación de Sam en lugar de la mía, pero no hay manera de que él haya podido equivocarse, él sabía que esta era mi ventana porque había ayudado a Sam a sacarme de aquí en varias ocasiones cuando queríamos burlar el toque de queda para ir a alguna que otra fiesta de campo.

Se restregó la cara con ambas manos en un signo de agotamiento que me hizo dejar de pensar en estupideces y centrarme en él, en lo que estaba pasando en su vida en este momento y cómo debía de estar sintiéndose.

Bajé de la cama y me arrodillé delante él, le quité las botas y la chaqueta antes de levantarme del suelo y tomar su mano para tirar de él hacia el baño de mi habitación. Le hice señas para que se desvistiera mientras yo ajustaba la temperatura del agua de la ducha y salí cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar sus vaqueros. Esperé media hora por él sentada recta e inmóvil al borde de mi cama, y cuando no salió, me asomé por la puerta entreabierta del baño, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo frente al retrete, ni siquiera se había llegado a quitar los vaqueros.

\- Sus piernas – susurró cuando apagué la ducha.

Me acuclillé frente a él - ¿Qué sucede con sus piernas? – pregunté, aunque no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- No le sirven, el accidente jodió su columna. No va a volver a caminar.

El padre de Jacob y las gemelas, Billy, tuvo un accidente automovilístico esta tarde por manejar en estado de ebriedad y está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Forks. El Sr. Black había sido una vez un hombre risueño y genial que le hacía remodelaciones a nuestras bicicletas y había construido para sus hijas la más grande y hermosa casa de muñecas conocida por la humanidad, pero había cambiado a un amargado hombre, bebiendo en exceso, desde que su esposa murió de cáncer hace seis años. Él nunca superó su muerte.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reaccionar ante la noticia, solo apoyé mis manos en las rodillas de Jacob para sostenerme. Si esto me estaba cayendo tan mal como lo estaba haciendo, no podía siquiera pensar en cómo debe estar siendo para él y las gemelas.

\- Desearía que se hubiera muerto dentro de ese auto.

Apreté sus rodillas – No digas eso, Jacob, es tu padre.

\- No he tenido un padre en seis años, mi padre murió cuando mi madre lo hizo. Todo lo que quedó fue un cascarón vacío, y ahora mis hermanas y yo vamos a tener que cargar con un maldito inválido – se cubrió los ojos con la base inferior de sus manos – Mamá sabía que esto pasaría, ella nos hizo prometer que cuidaríamos de él – levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos mostraban tanto dolor, que se me encogió el corazón - Lo intentamos, Nessie. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no funcionó. Él hizo que rompiéramos la promesa que le hicimos a mamá.

No dudé, solo me hice hacia adelante y lo abracé. Fuerte.

Él envolvió mi cintura con los brazos y metió su rostro en mi cuello – Lo odio – murmuró con voz entrecortada – Lo odio.

No hablamos de nada más. No lloró, y como él no lo hizo, mis lágrimas brotaron en su lugar. Nos quedamos en el suelo del baño por mucho tiempo, y al final, cuando mis lágrimas pararon y su agotamiento empeoró, volví a insistir para que se metiera a la ducha.

\- Dúchate conmigo – dijo, inexpresivo.

¿Qué? - Ya me duché – murmuré.

Él no dejó de mirarme fijamente – Dúchate conmigo – repitió.

Yo no quería hacerlo, a pesar de que él ya me había visto parcialmente desnuda aquel día en la playa. Las duchas son íntimas y compartirla con alguien puede ser vergonzoso, pero él puso su frente en la mía y pronunció aquellas egoístas palabras que utilicé con él hace tres semanas.

\- Por favor – susurró.

Y cedí.

…

Para que mi irritado sobrino no viera mi cuerpo desnudo recién levantado en toda su gloria, me hice una capa con mis sábanas y salí de la cama para caminar hacia el baño. Sam me había sacudido hace dos minutos para que me despertara y había entrado en pánico cuando abrí los ojos, pero me relajé cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob se había ido mientras yo dormía.

\- No puedo creer que tuviera que venir a despertarte – dijo Sam cuando salí de la ducha más corta de la historia - Se supone que deberías estar lista para irnos al hospital desde hace diez minutos, ahora tardaremos más porque la abuela no va a dejarnos salir de aquí sin desayunar.

\- Lo siento – dije mientras me apresuraba hacia mi armario, envuelta en una toalla.

Sam suspiró con fastidio, y por el ruido que se escuchó, se había echado sobre la cama – ¿Qué demonios? Tu cama está mojada.

Me congelé mientras hurgaba en mi cajón de ropa interior, dando gracias a Dios que estaba dentro de mi armario, fuera de su vista – Me fui a la cama directamente después de ducharme.

\- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, vas a enfermarte – casi podía sentirlo fruncir el ceño – ¿Tu cabello estaba goteando o qué? Este colchón está muy mojado.

\- Sí, estaba goteando – dije, cerrando mis ojos por un momento. Mi cabello y el de Jacob, los dos goteaban.

\- La abuela va a enojarse por esto.

Suspiré - Si lo averigua, estoy segura de que lo hará.

Me puse unas braguitas verde oscuro rápidamente, pero cuando me giré para conseguir el sostén a juego, chillé y cubrí mi pecho con los brazos al encontrar unos ojos oscuros mirándome fijamente desde el área de las chaquetas. Jacob inmediatamente abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Su cabello era un atractivo desastre, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada y sus labios apretados, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer una cara como esa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sam desde afuera.

\- ¡No entres aquí! – grité cuando escuché sus pasos acercándose.

Se detuvo y resopló – No quiero ver tu pálido trasero, solo quiero comprobar que no haya un tipo con un hacha allí dentro.

Si no estuviera tan asustada de que Sam atrapara a su mejor amigo medio desnudo en mi armario, me hubiera reído de lo irónico que fue su comentario – No fue nada, solo creí por un momento que una de mis bufandas era una serpiente.

Sabía que estaba negando con la cabeza como si yo fuera un caso lamentable - Dios, Nessie, estoy preocupado por tu salud mental.

Por las cosas que estaba viviendo últimamente, yo también lo estaba.

Me acerqué a Jacob y dejé un solo brazo cubriendo mis pechos para hacer un gesto que abarcaba su cuerpo cubierto solamente por sus bóxers azul marino - _¿Tu ropa?_ – articulé con gravedad.

Él señaló hacia afuera y mi corazón se entregó a la desesperación hasta que él articuló rígidamente – _Bajo tu cama._

Exhalé y me apreté el puente de la nariz con mi índice y mi pulgar. Pronto sería una anciana de dieciséis años.

Sam bostezó ruidosamente - ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Me giré hacia la puerta, irritada – Dame un maldito minuto, ¿bien?

Decidí ignorar la presencia de Jacob y concentrarme en conseguir algo de ropa para usar, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que él estaba completamente quieto mientras me miraba tan fijamente, que estaba prácticamente dejándome marcas en la piel. Mis manos estaban temblando, no podía encontrar las cosas aún teniéndolas enfrente y él tuvo que sostenerme por la cintura cuando empecé a saltar de un lado para otro en un solo pie al momento de ponerme los vaqueros. Esta era una experiencia aterradora.

Cuando finalmente terminé de arreglarme, me giré hacia Jacob y señalé tímidamente hacia afuera – _Tengo que irme, ¿podrás salir de aquí sin problemas?_ – articulé.

Él asintió y dio unos pasos hacia mí para tomarme de la cintura como lo había hecho para evitar que me fuera de bruces al suelo hace un rato, acercándome a su cuerpo medio desnudo. Mi corazón estaba a mil mientras ponía las manos en sus hombros y él llevaba su rostro al mío para, obviamente, besarme.

\- Es oficial, me voy sin ti – dijo Sam repentinamente, enojado – Mi mejor amigo está en la sala de espera del hospital desde ayer en la tarde y le prometí que iba a estar ahí en cuanto amaneciera, pero en lugar de ir a asegurarme de que aunque sea coma algo mientras espera a que su padre no muera, estoy aquí sentado sobre tu cama mojada esperando a que decidas si quieres ponerte esta blusa o la otra.

Eso detuvo abruptamente el avance de Jacob. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus manos en mi cintura con fuerza antes de suspirar y alejarse un paso de mí. Duró unos segundos inmóvil, luego soltó su fuerte agarre en mi cintura para quitar mis manos de sus hombros y poder alejarse aun más de mí.

Una punzada lastimó mi pecho cuando levantó la cabeza. Me miró de esa forma que siempre hacía, la que decía que era un incordio y que le incomodaba tenerme cerca – Vete – murmuró.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Sam, todavía enojado.

\- Que ya voy – respondí con voz temblorosa, mirando a Jacob – Lo siento.

Se suponía que debía salir del armario para alcanzar a Sam que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero se sentía equivocado solo irme. Yo entendía. Entendía el cambio brusco en la actitud de Jacob porque era como si Sam supiera que él estaba allí y había dicho aquellas palabras para hacernos sentir avergonzados y culpables. Para que ardiera. Y a Jacob estaba ardiéndole como una perra.

Aún así, egoístamente, deseaba que Jacob fuera una persona desleal o no tuviera conciencia, que no le importara estar siendo deshonesto con su mejor amigo, porque yo… maldición, finalmente lo tenía. Había suspirado por él y sufrido su rechazo nato hacia mí durante casi toda mi vida, e incluso había caído en las manipulaciones de Garrett en mi desesperación por deshacerme de lo que él representaba para mí. No me importa que haya conseguido estar con él de la manera y por las razones equivocadas, después de haber esperado tanto él me había mirado sin fulminarme, me habló sin gruñirme, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, besó e hizo suya porque quería estar conmigo.

No quería que esto acabara.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, déjenme saber si les gusta.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, l es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Antes de salir de mi armario, quise decir algo que dejara de hacerlo sentir tan mal por lo que dijo Sam o que por lo menos impidiera que terminara las cosas entre nosotros (lo que sea que según yo teníamos), intenté de verdad hacerlo, pero la actitud tan cerrada que mostraba Jacob no me permitió sacar una sola palabra de mi boca, así que solo me di la vuelta y me fui.

Camino al hospital, Sam me echó miraditas continuamente mientras conducía, pero ni siquiera me importaba si me interrogaba o no por lo que veía en mi expresión. En todo lo que podía pensar era que mi vida era un completo desastre.

\- Oye, Nessie… ¿estás bien? – preguntó cuando no pudo soportarlo más.

Como acabábamos de llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, asentí descuidadamente mientras tomaba la bolsa con el desayuno que mamá había hecho para los Black y bajaba del auto – Sí, lo estoy.

Al ser mi _No-Gemelo_ y estar viendo mi actitud, no creyó lo que dije – Espera - trotó hacia el otro lado para alcanzarme - ¿Es por lo que te dije hace un rato?

Seguí caminando – No.

\- Mierda, odio cuando estás enojada conmigo – dijo lastimeramente detrás de mí.

\- Siempre estamos enojándonos el uno con el otro – argumenté.

\- Nos _enfurruñamos_ el uno con el otro – puntualizó - Pero ahora mismo estás enojada en serio. Tienes esa cara de que estás pensando cosas profundamente, no solo divagando como siempre. Y lo odio. Solo piensas profundamente cuando estás enojada o triste.

Suspiré con resignación y volteé a verlo – Bien, me tienes. Estaba pensando profundamente, pero no porque esté enojada contigo, no estoy enojada. Solo estaba pensando si no estoy tomando la situación actual de los Black lo suficientemente en serio.

Y no era mentira, debería estar concentrada en cómo ser de ayuda para mis mejores amigas y no en si voy a seguir siendo o no el romance secreto de su hermano menor.

Soy una amiga de mierda.

Sam tomó mi mano libre – No eres una amiga de mierda – ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que él no podía leer mi mente porque no era mi gemelo? Bueno, tachen eso, él chico definitivamente capta ciertas cosas de mi mente – Que te despertaras algo tarde y demoraras un poco en vestirte no quiere decir que seas apática a su situación, yo solo estaba siendo un idiota impaciente.

Sé que había decidido hace unos minutos que iba a preocuparme solo por mis amigas, pero tenía que hacer esta pregunta, por lo menos en mi mente: _¿No podía haber sido él un maldito idiota impaciente en otra ocasión? ¿Fuera del alcance del oído de Jacob?_

No respondí nada a sus palabras de consuelo porque estaba muy ocupada luchando contra las ganas de poner voz a mis pensamientos, así que él me sacudió la mano y rebotó un poco en sus pies como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños y él insistía para que jugáramos correteando por ahí cuando yo solo quería explorar libros antiguos en la biblioteca de papá.

\- Vamos, deja de pensar profundamente, Ssie-ssie – estaba a punto de sacar su labio inferior – Ahora.

Cuando Quil y Embry estaban empezando a hablar, no había manera de que pudieran decir _Nessie_ (mucho menos _Renesmee_ ), por lo que ellos siempre estaban diciendo _Ssie-ssie, Ssie-ssie_ y mi corazón estaba derretido por eso.

Hasta que a Bella se le ocurrió que ese era un nombre ideal para un perro.

Todos encontraron gracioso el hecho de que mis inocentes sobrinos gemelos me nombraran como se podría nombrar a un perro, así que empecé a odiar el sobrenombre y a decir a todo el mundo que, con la excepción de Quil y Embry, estaba estrictamente prohibido llamarme Ssie-ssie. Obviamente, Sam estaba divertidísimo con el asunto y nunca dejó de usar el sobrenombre perruno a pesar de que los gemelos habían dejado de llamarme así cuando empezaron a hablar correctamente (más por mi desesperación de enseñarles a pronunciar la letra N que por cualquier otra cosa). Ahora él solo lo usa cuando se siente especialmente cariñoso conmigo, o cuando siente la necesidad de irritarme hasta la mierda.

No sabía cuál era realmente su intención en este momento con el maldito sobrenombre, pero de todos modos suspiré en señal de derrota y asentí – Bien, todo bien.

Sam sonrió ampliamente – Perfecto – dijo, antes de quitarme la bolsa de la mano izquierda y empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital sin soltar mi mano derecha.

Al llegar a la sala de espera contigua a la UCI, solo había una ceñuda Rebecca recargada de la pared opuesta a la hilera de sillas, donde había una pareja mayor incómodamente sentada bajo la intensa miraba de mi amiga.

Descartando a la pareja, Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia Rebecca – Hola, Becca – dije mientras nos acercábamos a ella, Sam levantó la bolsa de papel y yo la señalé – Trajimos el desayuno.

Ella suavizó su expresión al notarnos – Hola, cariño – me abrazó con un brazo y arrancó la bolsa de papel de la mano de Sam con la otra mano – Te amo a rabiar, estaba apunto de marchitarme y morir de inanición aquí.

\- ¿Sabes que Nessie nos incluyó a ambos al decir _trajimos el desayuno_? – preguntó Sam con una ceja arqueada – Deberías ser un poco agradecida con la persona que cargó esa pesada bolsa de papel hasta aquí y llamarme cariño también. Y quizás agregar un beso. Ya sabes, con lengua.

Rebecca ya tenía la boca ocupada con su emparedado de queso a la parrilla, así que levantó su dedo medio hacia él. Los dos siempre se meten en este tipo de discusiones, donde Rebecca le riñe por juntarse íntimamente con la perra de Emily Young y Sam la molesta proponiéndole dejar de ver a Emily si ella toma su lugar.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, luego miró alrededor. Y fue entonces cuando lo notó - Oye, ¿dónde está Jake? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mi estómago tuvo un pequeño espasmo de nerviosismo - ¿Está con Rachel?

Rebecca tragó – Rachel está adentro con Billy y no he visto a Jake desde anoche, se fue un tiempo después de ustedes y no ha vuelto, el cabeza de polla.

La mujer mayor sentada en las sillas junto al hombre jadeó, posiblemente por el colorido vocabulario de Rebecca y ella inmediatamente giró hacia la mujer con aquella hostilidad con que la miraba cuando llegamos.

Ladeó la cabeza – Me disculparía por el vocabulario, pero esto no es más que el resultado de pasar los últimos seis años y nueve meses viviendo con solo el ejemplo de un malhablado alcohólico.

La culpa llenó los rostros de la pareja, quienes desviaron la mirada al no tener algo que decir. No entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que Sam habló – Oh, entiendo – los señaló mientras miraba a Becca – Tus abuelos.

Me sorprendí, había pasado tanto tiempo que me había olvidado de ellos. La última vez que vi a estos señores fue hace casi siete años, en el funeral de Sarah, la madre de Jacob y las gemelas. Harry y Sue Clearwater viven en Spokane, y en años anteriores a mis nueve años, venían constantemente a Forks para visitar a su hija y nietos, pero luego de la muerte de Sarah, dejaron de venir. Y de llamar.

Becca ondeó la mano con desdén - Lo que sea que eso signifique.

El Sr. Clearwater levantó la mirada de su regazo con el ceño fruncido y la posó sobre su grosera nieta – Rebecca.

Ella abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa – Oh, ¿recuerdas mi nombre?

Había lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos de la Sra. Clearwater al levantar la mirada - Cariño…

\- Tú sí no recuerdas mi nombre – dijo con burla, señalándola.

\- Becca, basta – dijo Rachel, quien apareció repentinamente – Sé que no estás feliz con ellos, pero no deberías ser tan grosera.

Rebecca miró a Rachel antes de suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado; se quedó inmóvil por un rato, sin saber qué hacer, luego recordó el sándwich en su mano y continuó comiéndolo en silencio.

Rachel giró su cabeza hacia sus abuelos, pero no los miró – Lo siento.

La Sra. Clearwater sacudió una mano en negativa mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con la otra – No tienes que disculparte, cariño – sorbió por la nariz - ¿Cómo lo tomó Billy?

\- Nada bien, tuvieron que sedarlo para que parara de agitarse y gritar maldiciones – caminó hacia nosotros. Apretó el antebrazo de Sam y me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Saben? – dijo en un tono forzosamente casual – Papá no va a volver a caminar.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar a algo que ya sabía, pero los ojos de Sam se agrandaron al jadear – Mierda – susurró y abrazó a Rachel – Lo siento.

\- Sí… va a ser bastante difícil de ahora en adelante.

\- Más difícil de lo que ya era – murmuró Becca.

\- ¿J-Jacob? – preguntó la Sra. Clearwater.

Inmediatamente levanté la mirada del suelo para ver a Jacob de pie entre el pasillo y la sala de espera vestido con la misma ropa de ayer, solo que completamente arrugada, el pelo recogido descuidadamente con, si no me equivoco, una de mis gomas de pelo, ya que era de color lavanda y un ceño profundamente fruncido mientras miraba a sus abuelos.

Rachel salió de los brazos de Sam y se acercó a Jacob apresuradamente. Lo tomó por los antebrazos y subió, palmeándolo como si quisiera comprobar que estaba bien y no le faltaba ningún trozo de cuerpo.

\- Oye, idiota, ¡¿dónde demonios estabas?! – gritó Becca – No puedes solo irte y dejarnos a Rach y a mí con todo esto. Porque bien, no quieres estar en este maldito lugar para cuidar del irresponsable trasero de Billy, pero yo tampoco quiero estar aquí y no salgo corriendo como una cría.

Ignorando a Becca, Rachel siguió palmeando a Jacob hasta llegar a su rostro – ¿Estás bien? - él inclinó la cabeza en un asentimiento y ella exhaló con alivio, descansando su frente en el hombro – Papá tuvo un accidente que lo dejó inválido y tú te fuiste inmediatamente después en esa motocicleta y no volviste. Durante todo el tiempo que no estuviste, hice todo lo posible para mantener la calma y dejar de pensar que serías la siguiente persona ensangrentada en entrar en una camilla de este hospital.

\- Lo siento – dijo Jacob en voz baja y me sentí tan responsable por la angustia de mi mejor amiga, que por poco lo digo yo también.

\- Está bien, ya estás aquí – se separó un poco de él – ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Y por qué hueles como Nessie?

Mis pobres estómago y corazón… ellos tienen una vida difícil estando en mi interior.

\- ¿Por qué olería como ella? – preguntó Jacob, frunciendo el ceño de esa estoica y desapegada manera en que se comporta con todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, dejando notar una perfecta e inocente confusión. Mientras tanto, yo estaba sin respiración, considerándome completamente atrapada.

Miré alrededor con desesperación, pero gracias a Dios nadie estaba mirándome.

Nadie excepto la Sra. Clearwater.

Desvié la mirada y traté de calmarme. Fruncí el ceño también, rogando para que Sam no me mirara cuando hablara – ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que huele como yo?

\- Dulce – respondió Rachel casualmente, sin mirarme, así que nadie más lo hizo – Hueles como a galletas recién horneadas. O pastel.

Esta vez de verdad estaba confundida – ¿Estás diciendo que huelo a panadería?

Ahora sí volteó a verme – No, no a pan. Solo a galletas y pastel.

\- No huelo a galletas – dije cruzándome de brazos, medio ofendida.

\- Sí, sí lo haces – respondieron Rachel, Sam y Rebecca, volteando a verme.

Jacob también volteó a verme y me miró fija e inexpresivamente mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de papel con el logo del restaurante de los Weber del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Creo que esto es lo que me hace oler como ella, entonces.

¿Se dieron cuenta de que evitaba decir mi nombre llamándome _Ella_? Él ni siquiera quería decir mi nombre.

A presar de que todos estaban mirándome, no pude evitar que mi cara mostrara lo que estaba sintiendo, pero nadie pareció notarlo, porque voltearon a ver a Jacob, quien había endurecido su expresión. Como siempre hace cuando me mira.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de incómodo silencio que Rachel rompió riendo. Señaló la bolsa de papel de Jacob y me miró - Son galletas de los Weber. ¿Ves?

\- Como sea – murmuré, desanimada.

…

Exhausta, entré en la casa de Edward seguida por Sam y caminé hacia la cocina guiada por las voces que escuchaba. Papá, el tío Charlie, Bella y la tía Reneé estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor mientras mamá se ocupaba de la preparación de la cena en el área de la cocina.

\- …y luego salen con la pobre excusa de que ha sido un accidente – estaba diciendo la tía Reneé, dirigiendo su aguda voz enojada a Bella - ¡No son adolescentes!

\- No sé lo que quisiste decir con eso, abuela, pero me ha parecido un poco ofensivo – dijo Sam con un atisbo de indignación – ¿No, Nessie?

No le hice caso. Arrastré los pies hacia mi papá y pasé por debajo de uno de sus brazos para poder meterme en su regazo y acurrucarme en su pecho. Podría haberme sentado en una de las sillas que sobraban de la gigantesca mesa, pero después de haber pasado todo el día viendo cómo mis amigas fingían que no era gran cosa lo que sucedía con su padre por la forma en la que él había sido durante años, quería y necesitaba ser la niña de mi papi por un momento.

Papá no dudó en rodearme con sus brazos y besarme el cabello – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y encogí un hombro – Yo solo… quería agradecerte por ser mi papá.

No, no solo era eso. También quería un poco de consuelo inconsciente por el día de mierda que había tenido desde el momento en el que Sam me había sacudido para despertarme esta mañana.

Papá volvió a besar mi cabello - Oh, cariño, ser tu padre es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- ¡Puaj! ¿Qué es esta mierda sentimental? – replicó Sam, mirándonos con cara de asco – Ni siquiera es el día del padre.

\- Sam, lenguaje – cuatro voces, proveniente de sus cuatro abuelos, reprendieron al unísono. Bella se llevó una mano a la cara bruscamente, como si Sam acabara de joder todo.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo la tía Reneé a Bella con voz acusadora mientras señalaba a Sam con su mano abierta – Este es el resultado de tu boca sucia, ahora tu hijo mayor también es un adolescente malhablado.

Bella resopló – ¿A quién estás acusando? – luego, valientemente, se señaló a sí misma – _Soy_ el resultado de tu boca sucia.

Juro que el bigote del tío Charlie tembló, como si sus labios se hubieran estremecido por una risa contenida.

Las fosas nasales de la tía Reneé se abrieron - No te pases de lista conmigo, Isabella Marie, aún puedo zurrar tu irrespetuoso trasero – apuñaló el aire en su dirección con el dedo índice – Y ni pienses que he terminado contigo, Señorita _Soy-una-idiota-cuando-se-trata-de-métodos-anticonceptivos._ Ya tienes cuatro hijos, ¿y vas a tener un quinto? ¿No crees que es suficiente? No puedo creer que simplemente vayas a arriesgarte a dar a luz a estas alturas de tu vida, ¿No estás ni un poco preocupada? Debiste tener cuidado con el control de natalidad, ya no eres tan joven, las mujeres embarazadas pasan a estar en legítimo riesgo al entrar en los treinta. Y como el imbécil de tu esposo no es quien va a dar a luz, no se contiene ni un poco… ¿pero de qué estoy hablando? él nunca puede hacer nada bien. Ni tú tampoco. No se puede confiar en ninguno de los dos, maldita sea – frunció el ceño antes de voltear hacia su marido - ¡Dile algo, Charlie!

El tío Charlie suspiró pesadamente - ¿Qué quieres que diga? Ella es una mujer casada y adulta, linda.

La tía Reneé levantó las manos, exasperada - ¡Gracias por tu aporte, querido!

\- Espera, espera, espera – interrumpió Sam, confundido - ¿Mamá va a tener un bebé? ¿Un _quinto_ bebé?

Mis ojos se abrieron más, sorprendida. Miré a Bella - ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella se encogió de hombros y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa – Seis semanas. Supongo que la cigüeña me extrañaba.

\- Mamá. Eso es tan… – Sam parpadeó, perplejo – Repentino.

Asentí en acuerdo - Sí, lo es.

Entonces, escuchamos un silbido bajo y melódico justo antes de que Edward entrara en la cocina, su caminar era liviano y despreocupado mientras hacía girar la llave de su auto alrededor de su dedo índice.

Sonrió hacia nosotros - Hola.

\- ¡TÚ! – gruñó la tía Reneé, señalando a Edward.

¿Dejavú?

Mi hermano inmediatamente se congeló a medio paso y miró a su furiosa suegra.

\- Um, seh. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Oh por Dios, sé que siempre puedo contar con mi disfuncional familia para distraer mi mente de las áreas deprimentes de mi vida.

* * *

Hola! Qué tal están?

Sí, he tardado lo imposible. Lo siento de aquí a Júpiter. Los aparatos electrónicos no me quieren últimamente.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Seguimos estando unos meses antes del epílogo de A mis dulces, inocentes e inexpertos diecisiete, pero ya vemos que estamos cerca al enterarnos del quinto embarazo de Bella.

Qué tal unos reviews? ;D

Les mando abrazos y besos, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, l es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Un mes y medio después.**

\- Y entonces Trey dijo: _¿Qué harás el sábado en la noche?_ – estaba diciendo Rachel desde el asiento trasero del auto que comparte con Rebecca – Y le dije: _¿Estás invitándome a salir?_ Y él no respondió de inmediato, pero me sonrió de esa manera que hace que mi estómago se llene de mariposas y dijo: _Si tú quieres._ ¡Y yo no podía creerlo! Estuve al borde de desmayarme allí mismo.

\- Quiere meterse en tus bragas – dijimos Rebecca y yo al unísono, con gran escepticismo, desde los asientos delanteros.

\- Pues si lo intenta, voy a dejarlo.

\- Rachel – siseó Rebecca, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

No miré hacia atrás, pero sabía que Rachel se había sonrojado – Relájate, Becca – dijo en voz baja y delgada - No tengo que tener la misma suerte que ustedes dos.

Las gemelas no tenían idea de las veces que me había _encontrado_ con el cubito de hielo que tienen por hermanito, pero estaban enteradas de mi desafortunado momento con Garrett. Rebecca tenía una historia similar… ella había salido con Liam durante todo el verano pasado y estaba tan enamorada de él, que se había convertido en una versión drogada de Rachel, pero todo terminó cuando unos días antes de que comenzáramos clases (justo después de que ella le diera su tarjeta V) Liam simplemente la dejó por otra chica.

\- Es verdad – dije para aligerar el ambiente – Puede que Rach tenga la suerte de que Trey no tenga la polla pequeña.

Las hice reír y olvidar el sombrío tema. Lo sé, a veces soy demasiado genial para mi propio bien.

Aún estábamos riendo y hablando de pollas pequeñas cuando Rebecca estacionó frente a la casa Black. Queríamos pasar el rato juntas después de la escuela, y en otras circunstancias, hubiéramos ido a mi casa o al restaurante de los Weber, pero como las gemelas tienen que mantener un ojo en su padre ahora que está en silla de ruedas, íbamos a hacerlo aquí.

Nos bajamos del auto, corrimos hacia la casa para no mojarnos demasiado con la fuerte lluvia (que no sirvió de mucho) y nos detuvimos en seco al entrar en la sala de estar. La silla de ruedas del Sr. Billy estaba volcada en el suelo junto a una botella de whisky hecha añicos, pero eso no era lo más alarmante, lo era el rastro de sangre que señalaba un camino hacia el pasillo.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Papá?! – gritó Rachel, corriendo por el pasillo - ¡Papá! Oh, por Dios… ¿Qué sucedió?

Escuché la voz ronca y apagada del Sr. Black desde el baño – Solo estoy limpiando la maldita herida, Rebecca, déjame hacer esto por mí mismo.

El que no pudiera distinguir a sus hijas gemelas cuando son tan diferentes la una de la otra, hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Rachel ni siquiera lo notó - ¡Pero hay mucha sangre! Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, eso necesita puntadas. ¡Becca!

Rebecca no se había movido de mi lado, seguía mirando la silla de ruedas y la botella rota en el suelo. Sus manos estaban hechas puños a los costados de su cuerpo y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, se parecía mucho a Jacob en este momento.

\- ¡Becca! – volvió gritar Rachel desde el baño. Cuando Rebecca no acudió a ayudarla, corrió de vuelta por el pasillo – Becca, necesito que me ayudes. Por favor – las fosas nasales de Rebecca se abrieron por lo furiosa que estaba y su respiración se hizo ruidosa. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Rachel – Por favor.

\- Lo odio – dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, y me dolió por ellos al recordar que Jacob había dicho lo mismo en el suelo de mi baño.

\- Lo sé – susurró Rachel – Pero hazlo por mí. Por favor, Becca. Por mí.

No pude soportarlo más y di un paso adelante para ayudar a Rachel, pero Rebecca me tomó del brazo y me hizo retroceder para pasar por mi lado pisoteando todo el camino hacia el baño - ¡Rachel! ¡Trae la maldita silla!

Rachel obedeció inmediatamente, y un minuto después, salieron empujando la silla de ruedas con el Sr. Black en ella, quien estaba empapado de agua y tenía la mano izquierda envuelta en una ensangrentada camiseta. Corrí a abrir la puerta para darles paso y ellas salieron apresuradas hacia el auto, las seguí bajo la lluvia para ayudarlas a meterlo en la cabina, y en menos de tres minutos, se habían ido.

Volví a la casa con mi ropa y cabello goteando sobre el suelo de madera. Suspiré en medio del vacío lugar, dándome cuenta tardíamente que me habían dejado. Fui a la habitación de las gemelas, busqué algunas prendas en el armario, me quité la ropa mojada y la metí en la secadora antes de buscar la escoba y la palita para recoger los vidrios rotos. Lo siguiente que limpié tratando de no vomitar por el asco, fue la sangre en la sala de estar, el pasillo y el baño. Gracias a Dios no me tomó demasiado tiempo porque aún no se había secado, y cuando terminé con eso, sintiéndome extrañamente ansiosa, me puse a lavar los platos sucios para tener algo que hacer.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me giré bruscamente, dejando que la taza del _mejor papá del mundo_ se rompiera en múltiples pedazos cuando se resbaló de mis manos jabonosas hacia el suelo. Jacob y yo miramos los restos del viejo regalo del día del padre como si eso fuera todo lo que quedaba del antiguo Billy Black. Presentía que aquella taza era exactamente eso.

Y yo acababa de romperla en mil pedazos.

\- Dios mío – dije, apresurándome a recoger mi desastre – Lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, fue muy apropiado.

Gemí, avergonzada – De verdad lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué estás lavando los platos? – preguntó, su voz tensa como cada vez que habla conmigo - ¿Dónde están las gemelas? ¿Y Billy?

Eché los restos de la taza en el cesto de la basura – Tu padre se cortó el brazo izquierdo con una botella rota, así que las gemelas lo llevaron al hospital. Necesitaba puntadas – farfullé – Yo… no tenía como irme a casa ni tenía algo qué hacer, por lo que… - me encogí de hombros ligeramente – Limpié.

No hubo ningún tipo de reacción acerca de su padre, fue como si no le hubiera dicho nada - Llamaré a Sam para que venga a buscarte.

Iba a preguntarle por qué no me llevaba él en su motocicleta, pero un segundo antes de abrir mi impulsiva boca, me di cuenta de que su cabello y ropa estaban mojados por el diluvio que caía afuera. Señalé hacia el cuarto de lavado – Mi ropa está en la secadora.

\- Bueno, avísame cuando estés lista para irte – dijo, para después darse la vuelta e irse por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Por un momento, me quedé allí de pie frente al fregadero viendo el lugar donde él había estado, sin poder creer lo frío que podía ser. Y no me estoy refiriendo a su inexistente preocupación por su padre, sino a mí. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese comportamiento rígido conmigo a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros en la playa y en mi habitación? ¿Él no… no sentía nada por mí? ¿Solo había sido una follada ocasional?

Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que me había hablado en el armario de mi habitación y aunque imaginé que no iba a volver a acercarse a mí luego de ese día, no podía creer que realmente podría mantenerse completamente alejado de mí. Sé que solo estuvimos juntos dos veces, pero eso había sido suficiente para que pudiera tener unos muy malos momentos extrañándolo y temiendo que sus abuelos se lo llevaran a Spokane como estaban insistiendo en hacer ahora que estaban enterados de lo mal que él y las gemelas lo habían estado pasando con su padre.

Seguí lavando los platos, esta vez con mucho más cuidado, y cuando terminé, me paré a mirar la lluvia en la ventana delantera de la casa. Traté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en Jacob, pero parecía ser imposible. Quería irme a casa. Enojada, saqué mi ropa de la secadora y me la puse antes de golpear la puerta de la habitación de Jacob.

Abrí sin esperar respuesta – Mi ropa ya está seca, quiero irme a casa.

Él estaba sentado sobre su angosta cama, recostándose del cabecero. Su cabello estaba secándose, solo tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y sus audífonos mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación, así que se los quitó cuando me vio - ¿Estás lista? – preguntó porque no me había escuchado.

Ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Quería llorar porque estaba enojada con él, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, mi estómago estaba sintiéndose estúpido y no quería irme a casa, quería quedarme con él.

Frunció el ceño cuando no respondí, y mis pies se movieron solos. O mi corazón los hizo moverse, pero caminé hacia la cama y me subí a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Aunque él no hizo ningún movimiento en los primeros segundos, terminó poniendo sus manos en mis caderas - ¿Me necesitas, Nessie? – preguntó en un murmullo. Negué con la cabeza – Yo tampoco te necesito.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, así que los cerré fuertemente para mantenerlas dentro. Mi pecho dolía – No tengo que necesitarte – dije con un hilo de voz – Solo… te quiero.

\- No puedo tocarte si solamente me quieres. Es justificable únicamente si me necesitas o te necesito.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré - ¿Por qué?

Su mandíbula se apretó - Porque así es – gruñó. Parecía que no iba a dar ninguna otra explicación, pero levantó la cabeza como si finalmente acudiera a él una excusa – Sam es mi mejor amigo y no puedo tener sexo contigo solo porque quiero.

Sabía que lo que dijo Sam aquel día en que estaba escondido en mi armario todavía lo estaban haciendo sentir mal y odiaba que estuviera tratando de cumplir alguna estúpida regla entre chicos porque, por Dios, no es como si fuera la hermana pequeña de Sam.

Y, maldita sea, esto no era solo sobre sexo, ¿no se daba cuenta?

Estando sentada sobre él, podía sentir que sus palabras no iban en armonía con lo que sentía, por lo que eso me hacía tener dificultad para rendirme – Sam no es dueño de mi vida, Jacob, y sé que me quieres tan mal como te quiero en este momento. Puedo sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, me miró mal, pero sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero y me apretaron contra su erección mientras él llevaba su rostro a mi cuello. Sus labios tocaron mi clavícula y solté un enorme suspiro con aire suficiente para formar un huracán. Dios sabe que no debería estar haciendo esto, porque era consciente de que iba a terminar con el corazón roto otra vez y sería peor en esta ocasión, pero no podía detenerme, yo simplemente quería tomar lo que él pudiera darme.

Y lo que podía darme, comenzó cuando la lluvia afuera terminó.

…

\- Rayos, Nessie, tienes que parar – gruñó Jacob mientras mi lengua y dientes jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja – Sam va a llegar en cualquier momento. O las gemelas.

Solté una risita totalmente emocionada porque a pesar de lo que dijo, él no se veía muy dispuesto a dejarme ir. Estaba presionándome contra la pared junto a la puerta principal y sus manos estaban en mi cadera, muy cerca de mi trasero.

\- No sé por qué tuviste que ir y llamar a Sam – me quejé, trasladando mi atención a su rostro – Pudimos haber esperado a que las gemelas llegaran con el Sr. Black y quizás abríamos tenido más tiempo.

Suspiró – Pensarían que es extraño que pasáramos tanto tiempo a solas, no solemos estar solos siquiera unos minutos. Sam ya estaba preguntando cosas con una absurda cantidad de confusión cuando le dije que viniera a recogerte porque estabas aquí conmigo.

Me quede mirándolo, completamente deslumbrada. Por Dios, me encantaba escucharlo hablar.

Cuando pasaron los segundos y no dije nada o dejé de mirarlo como una idiota enamorada, él frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Qué pasa?

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo – Me gusta – murmuré – Me gusta escucharte hablar.

Por supuesto, me gustaba escucharlo hablar cuando _no_ estaba siendo un frío bastardo, principalmente porque no tenía ese lujo a menudo.

Jacob no respondió, solo me miró en silencio como había estado haciendo yo con él, y cuando estuve a punto de sacudirlo para que continuara hablando, inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y me besó. Así como, realmente besarme. Como solo me besa cuando está dentro de mí, con esa hambre y esa pasión que me dice que no estoy sola en esto, que está sintiendo tan profundo como yo. Como si estuviera pidiendo perdón o recompensándome por toda la frialdad que me muestra en público.

Como… como si me amara tanto como yo lo amo.

Me resistí un poco a este beso implacable, pero solo porque necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. Tenía que decir las palabras – Jacob – jadeé, en medio del beso – Te a…

Unos golpes en la puerta, justo a nuestro lado, nos sobresaltaron - ¿Jake? – gritó Sam desde afuera. Habíamos estado tan inmersos en los labios del otro, que ni siquiera habíamos escuchado llegar el auto de Sam.

Jacob separó su rostro unos centímetros del mío mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y cuando los abrió para mirarme, levantó una mano para pasar su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior – Mierda, tus labios están hinchados.

Con pesar, lo empujé suavemente hacia atrás cuando Sam tocó la puerta una segunda vez – Me echaré algo de agua en la cara – susurré – No es que vaya a ayudar mucho.

Él asintió y se movió hacia la puerta para darme paso, así que empecé a caminar rígidamente hacia el pasillo – ¿Nessie? – susurró.

Me detuve, pero no volteé a mirarlo - ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- …Nada – dije y entré en el pasillo, rumbo hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro, de pie frente el lavabo, miré mi sonrojado aspecto en el espejo y me tapé el rostro con mis manos. Oh, santos pañales…

¡Estuve a punto de decirle a Jacob que lo amaba!

No sabía si agradecer o enojarme por la interrupción de Sam. Estuve tan deseosa de hacérselo saber, estaba tan decidida a decirlo en ese momento… pero ahora que mi corazón no estaba siendo revolucionado por los besos de Jacob, no estaba tan segura de que aquello hubiera salido como quería. ¿Y si mi percepción de su beso estaba equivocada? ¿Si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Si terminaba arruinándolo?

Creo que lo mejor ha sido no poder decirlo.

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar mi acelerado corazón y echarme un montón de agua en la cara sin que ayudara en absoluto a mis hinchados labios y mis sonrojadas mejillas, me resigné y salí del baño de una buena vez. En la sala de estar, Sam estaba riendo y negando con la cabeza por lo que sea que un inexpresivo Jacob estaba diciéndole en voz baja.

Suspiré con desanimo, él había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – pregunté, repentinamente agotada.

Sam volteó a verme sonriendo con sorna, como si estuviera listo para burlarse de lo que imaginaba que habían sido unos momentos de mierda lo que Jacob y yo tuvimos que pasar al estar solos en la casa, pero al ver mi exhausto aspecto, suavizó la mirada – Claro, vamos a casa – tomó mi mano izquierda y tiró de mí hacia la puerta – Nos vemos mañana, Jake.

No quise mirar la expresión estoica de Jacob, por lo que mantuve mi mirada en el suelo mientras Sam me guiaba hacia la puerta y casi me pierdo la sensación de unos dedos largos capturando flojamente mi mano derecha para dejarla ir inmediatamente. Mi rostro se disparó hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos intensos ojos oscuros.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una señal? ¿Una despedida? ¿Un cambio de corazón? ¿Mi maldita imaginación?

Joder… ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de un chico tan complejo?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Tenía pensado subirlo la próxima semana, pero luego no pude resistirme a actualizar una vez que lo terminé.

Nessie estuvo a punto de decir la palabra con A, y al parecer, Jacob se dio cuenta.

Creen que las cosas entre ellos van a cambiar? A mejor? a peor? Es difícil saber algo basándonos en la falta de emociones que Jacob nos muestra.

Gracias por sus comentarios, chicas. Sigan dejándolos!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, l es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

El fin de semana, Alice entró en la sala de estar de mi casa delante de Emmett, quien llevaba una enorme caja con el postre que comeríamos después de la cena familiar – ¡Noticias! Adivinen a quién ha contagiado Bella esta vez.

Desde un extremo del sofá, Rosalie levantó la mirada bruscamente de la revista de joyería que estaba ojeando - ¡¿Tú también estás embarazada?!

\- No, no lo estoy. Aunque ayer creí que lo estaba por un momento, me ha dado como una especie de paranoia o psicosis desde que supe que Bella estaba embarazada – respondió Alice, estremeciéndose. Bella puso los ojos en blanco desde el regazo de Edward, pero él sonrió y le besó el cuello - Me dieron unas nauseas raras después de haberme comido la mitad del sándwich que Paul había dejado olvidado en la encimera, pero resultó que lo había dejado allí porque le roció pegamento accidentalmente mientras hacía su tarea – se encogió de hombros cuando todo el mundo la miró fijamente – En fin, me vino la regla esta mañana.

Jasper, que estaba caminando hacia ella, se detuvo en seco – Mierda.

\- Bueno, eso está bien. Si hubieras estado embarazada, hubiera tenido que tomar a Emmett e ir a embarazarme en este instante – cuando fue su turno de recibir miradas fijas, también se encogió de hombros – No iba a desaprovechar la última oportunidad que se presentaría de estar embarazada al mismo tiempo que mis dos mejores amigas. Si fue divertido con Bella, imagínense cómo sería agregar a Alice al paquete.

\- Aww… también te queremos, Rose – dijeron Bella y Alice al unísono.

Rosalie sonrió y sopló besos hacia ellas. Los demás se limitaron a negar con la cabeza como lo hace Sam en ocasiones conmigo, como si estuviera resignándose a la idea de que no había salvación para mí. Ellas definitivamente eran un caso perdido si tomaban la gestación de un ser humano como una actividad entre amigas.

Papá miró al tío Charlie con una perezosa diversión en la mirada – Ella se olvidó completamente de lo que se supone que iba decir.

Jasper sonrió con ternura, tomando a su esposa por la cintura - Ali, bebé, ibas a decir a quién afectó el bichito de Bella.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

\- Oye, eso suena totalmente mal – dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido, abrazando el cuello de su marido posesivamente – Como si Edward hubiera embarazado a alguien más.

Edward arqueó una ceja - ¿Entonces sientes que soy el bichito en la conversación?

\- Tu bichito está en tus pantalones – se burló Rosalie.

- _No_ hables de lo que hay en los pantalones de Edward, por favor – pidió Emmett, regresando de dejar el postre en la cocina.

- _Definitivamente_ no hables de esa manera de lo que hay en los pantalones de mi hombre – Bella la señaló amenazadoramente – Allí hay algo mucho más impresionante que un bichito.

Rosalie resopló mientras Edward sonreía con suficiencia – Ahí lo tienen, amigos.

Tío Charlie hizo una mueca y Sam gimió – Me voy de aquí.

Papá estaba riendo esta vez – Se ha vuelto a perder el punto de la conversación.

\- ¡Angela! – exclamó Alice, volviendo a recordar que se suponía que debía decirnos las dichosas noticias – Esta vez Angela Weber es la víctima del vudú de Bella.

Hubo un coro de ohhs y ahhs antes de que Bella frunciera el ceño – Es extraño que sea Angela, creí que sería el segundo embarazo de una de ustedes dos porque siempre se trató de mujeres cercanas a mí. Digo, Angela es genial y me llevo muy bien con ella, pero solo se trata de algo ocasional – en ese momento, mamá y la tía Reneé salieron de la cocina para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, así que Bella se distrajo al instante - ¡Gracias a Dios!

Me levanté rígidamente de la otomana junto a los ventanales – Les diré a los niños.

El libro que leía colgaba frágilmente de una de mis manos mientras caminaba por la sala de estar hacia la escalera y luego el pasillo de arriba hasta la vieja habitación de Emmett, que ahora era el cuarto de juegos para el montón de nietos que tenían mis padres. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pude ver la televisión encendida que nadie estaba viendo porque Quil y Embry estaban dándole vueltas sin parar a la silla giratoria donde un Jared histérico de risa estaba atado y Paul estaba sentado en el suelo alfombrado coloreando lo que al parecer era un retrato de Leah, ya que ella estaba de pie completamente inmóvil frente a él con una corona de flores de plástico en la cabeza y unos enormes lentes de sol.

\- Es hora de cenar – dije, inexpresiva.

Los gemelos inmediatamente pasaron pitando por mi lado hacia las escaleras. Paul y Leah se tomaron su tiempo para abandonar la habitación civilizadamente, pero aún así no intentaron desatar a Jared, ni siquiera le prestaron atención. El niño se quedó allí atado con una sonrisa amplia que mostraban los hoyuelos de su padre y ojos vagos por el mareo, así que suspiré y me acerqué para ayudarlo a salir de la silla, lo que resultó con su trasero golpeando el suelo.

Lo puse de pie nuevamente y lo empujé suavemente hacia la puerta – Ve. Cuidado con las escaleras.

\- ¿No vas a bajar a cenar tú también? – preguntó mientras se tambaleaba en su sitio como si estuviera ebrio.

\- No tengo hambre – dije, saliendo al pasillo para llegar a mi habitación – Dile a mamá que son esos días del mes y no quiero cenar.

Jared llegó a la cima de la escalera y se agarró de los barrotes del barandal con ambas manos - ¿Qué días del mes?

\- Solo dile.

\- Bueno, está bien.

Lo correcto a hacer hubiera sido que me quedara para comprobar que Jared no se rompiera el cuello bajando las escaleras, o incluso ayudarlo a bajarlas, pero me di la vuelta y entré en mi habitación, donde me encerré por el resto de la noche.

…

Era domingo por la tarde y estaba en Port Angeles desde hace dos horas. Pasé cuarenta minutos conduciendo sin rumbo alrededor de la ciudad con un nudo en el estómago, veinte minutos comprando un libro al azar en la librería para mi coartada y otros sesenta minutos estacionada frente al Burger King que estaba a una cuadra y media de la farmacia, tratando de juntar el valor para dirigirme hacia allí y comprar algo que definitivamente no podía comprar en la farmacia de Forks sin que el pueblo entero lo supiera.

Una maldita prueba de embarazo.

\- Solo tienes que bajar del auto, caminar directa a la farmacia, comprar la maldita prueba y caminar de regreso al auto – dije, hablando en voz alta conmigo misma – Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para meterte en esta situación, no puedes ser una gallina ahora.

Mi periodo llegó por primera vez cuando tenía doce años, y desde entonces, nunca fue constante. Llegaba con normalidad por tres meses, luego no lo hacía por uno o dos, y de nuevo llegaba por dos, tres, cuatro e incluso cinco meses. Así era. Nunca presté demasiada atención a la ausencia de mi periodo, pero hasta hace cuatro meses, yo era _virgen._

Hubiera seguido sin prestarle atención a mi periodo si no hubiera estado presente durante la conversación sobre el raro vudú que Bella hace inconscientemente cuando está embarazada. Cuando Alice mencionó que su periodo había llegado esa mañana, caí en cuenta de algo muy importante. Mi periodo _debería_ haber llegado hace una semana. Siempre tengo mi periodo dos semanas después de Bella, una semana antes de Alice y más o menos al mismo tiempo que Rosalie (lo sé porque he sido arrastrada a muchas de sus charlas de chicas).

Podría no haberme preocupado por eso, pero acabo de explicar hace un instante, que mi periodo suele ausentarse por uno o dos meses. _Uno_ o _dos._ Ni un mes más.

Gente, hace tres meses que mi periodo no llega.

Luego Bella sintió que era extraño que Angela Weber hubiera sido la ganadora de la cosa vudú porque es cierto que siempre fue alguien cercano. Si las otras chicas no estaban embarazadas y yo había estado con Jacob en cada oportunidad que había tenido, la única que faltaba por verificar si era o no victima de la maldición era yo. Estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico delante de mi familia, pero lo tuve en mi habitación, y al recobrar la cordura, busqué todo lo que pude en internet sobre síntomas de embarazo.

Yo no estaba teniendo náuseas, mareos ni vómitos, pero había ciertas comidas de mamá y Bella que si antes me encantaban, ahora no me apetecían. Llevaba un par de meses doliéndome los senos, tenía dolores de cabeza justo después de despertar y hace poco tiempo había estado bajando a la cocina en medio de la noche porque el hambre no me dejaba dormir… Por Dios santo, me daban ganas de llorar cada vez que tenía algún atisbo de Jacob en el instituto y lloraba sin consuelo por las noches hasta quedarme dormida.

Puede que sea solo bipolaridad adolescente o idioteces mías, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no estaba embarazada.

Sam me había enviado un mensaje hace una hora: ** _El abuelo Charlie está asando hamburguesas en su patio trasero y casi todo el pueblo está aquí._**

No respondí, así que me envió otro hace media hora: **_Incluso Jake y las gemelas fueron convocados._** Tampoco respondí, la mención de Jacob empeoró mi dolor de estómago.

Y acaba de enviar: ** _¿Dónde demonios estás?_**

Suspiré temblorosamente hacia la pantalla de mi celular, no podía evitarlo por toda la tarde o iba a empezar a preguntar a todos hasta que las personas empezaran a elaborar teorías y a desconfiar de la excusa que le había dado a mis padres para venir. Le respondí: **Port Angeles** ** _._**

Su respuesta fue inmediata: ** _¿Qué estás haciendo en Port Angeles? ¿Estás con el idiota de aquella vez?_**

Sam no estaba al tanto de que después de aquel día en el que le pedí que me cubriera para ir a una supuesta cita secreta de domingo (lo que resultó en la desagradable pérdida de mi virginidad), el _idiota de aquella vez (Garrett),_ era historia. Pero era mejor que creyera que estaba teniendo otra cita secreta de domingo con el _idiota de aquella vez_ , en lugar de tratando de averiguar si estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo.

Le respondí: **Bien, me tienes. Le dije a mamá y papá que hoy estrenaba la continuación de una saga que estoy leyendo y tenía que venir a comprarla sí o sí. Por si alguien pregunta.**

 ** _Estoy harto de cubrir tu mentiroso trasero. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo escondes de nosotros._**

 **Esconderse es emocionante.**

 ** _¿El bastardo está tratándote como su sucio secreto?_**

De hecho, tanto Garrett como Jacob lo hicieron, pero no iba a decirle eso. **El secretismo fue mi idea, tonto. Te lo digo, esconderse es emocionante.**

Me envió un emoji con los ojos en blanco. **_Será mejor que no estés haciendo asquerosidades con ese imbécil, si te quedas embarazada la abuela Esme va a tener un ataque al corazón. Ha tenido suficiente de adolescentes embarazadas con mi llegada al mundo._**

Demasiado cerca. Ahora sí tenía ganas de vomitar.

Escribí con dedos temblorosos: **Solo preocúpate de que Emily no se reproduzca, o tendremos mini perras en la familia.**

 ** _Ya tenemos una._**

Estando en otra situación, me hubiera reído: **Bueno, no necesitamos más, Leah es suficiente. Y ya basta de mensajes, estoy en una cita.**

Su última respuesta fue un emoji del dedo medio.

Repentinamente, necesitando saber mi estado lo más pronto posible, me bajé del auto sin darle una segunda pensada y empecé a caminar por la acera hacia la farmacia con una sudadera con la capucha arriba, viéndome totalmente sospechosa, pero ocultando mi apariencia a simple vista. Al llegar, respiré profundo antes de empujar la puerta y entrar. La farmacia estaba casi vacía, así que caminé apresuradamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y luego de tomar lo que necesitaba, fui a la caja, pagué sin mirar a los ojos a la cajera y salí de ahí como si llevara fuego en el trasero.

Me quede de pie frente al capó de mi auto unos segundos. Quería irme lo más rápido que pudiera de aquí, pero eso significaría hacerme la prueba en Forks con el riesgo de dejar alguna evidencia de la maldita cosa, por lo que sería mejor hacerlo en el baño del Burger King y dejar en el basurero de ese lugar los restos de mi inseguridad.

Tomando aire profundamente para infundirme valor, entré al restaurante de comida rápida y marché con decisión hacia el baño llevando la pequeña cajeta dentro de mi sudadera, como si estuviera intentando no ser atrapada contrabandeando un muslo de pollo. Dentro, el baño estaba vacío salvo por la mujer joven que estaba enjuagando su boca en uno de los lavabos.

Gimió al escupir un montón de agua y me miró por el espejo – Nunca te embaraces, mejor adopta un bebé. El embarazo es una mierda.

Me sobresalté tanto con sus palabras, que di un paso apresurado hacia atrás, dejando caer de debajo de mi sudadera la pequeña cajeta. Ambas la miramos fijamente en el suelo por unos segundos, antes de que yo me lanzara a recogerla y ella alzara la mirada hacia mí con lastima.

\- Supongo que ya es muy tarde para ti, ¿eh? – dijo en voz baja, luego negó con la cabeza, como si fuera lamentable – Eres tan joven.

Abracé la prueba contra mi pecho con fuerza – Y-yo… puede que no… puede que yo no…

\- Hazla por la mañana – me interrumpió – Si quieres estar completamente segura debes hacerla en cuanto te levantes por la mañana, porque mi primera prueba casera salió negativa después de habérmela hecho por la tarde y sí estaba embarazada – tocó su medio hinchado vientre, que apenas ahora notaba – La abuela de mi esposo dijo tenía que hacerla con la primera orina de la mañana en ayunas, y cuando hice como me dijo, me dio el resultado real. El doctor dijo que era más efectiva de esa manera porque es cuando las hormonas hCG se encontraban más concentradas en la orina, los primeros…

La mujer siguió parloteando sobre los primeros meses de embarazo y los nudos en mi estómago fueron creciendo y creciendo, subiendo por mi garganta y empujando por mi boca, hasta obligarme a correr hacia uno de los cubículos y botar todo en el retrete.

\- Está bien. Está bien, cariño, saca todo – dijo la mujer habladora, palmeándome la espalda con gentileza – Vas a sentirte mejor cuando lo hagas.

Cuando boté todo, ella me condujo hacia los lavabos mientras las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas. Y mi estómago se sentía mejor. Era lo único en mí que se sentía mejor, porque todo lo demás me hacía sentir como si pudiera morir.

Por favor, Dios. No puedo estar embarazada. No puedo.

La cabeza lleno de pelo oscuro de un atractivo y nervioso hombre asomó por la puerta del baño luego de un suave golpecito – Uh… ¿cariño? ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh, Fred. Tardé mucho, ¿no? – preguntó la mujer habladora. El hombre, que al parecer era su esposo, asintió tímidamente - Lo siento, estoy bien, solo estoy ayudando a esta chica. Está embarazada y...

\- ¡No estoy embarazada! – grité, sintiéndome exasperada, irritada y abrumada.

Salí del baño, corrí hacia mi auto todo lo rápido que mis temblorosas piernas me permitieron y salí de Port Angeles.

Sollocé todo el camino hacia Forks.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

El asunto se ha puesto complicado... habrá que averiguar cual será el destino de Nessie. Saber si la maldición de Bella la alcanzó o no.

Qué opinan ustedes de lo que está sucediendo? comenten!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, no leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

\- Mierda – me tapé la boca, con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la prueba, para amortiguar mi sollozo - Oh, mierda.

Embarazada. 3+.

Eso era lo que acababa de aparecer en la diminuta pantalla de la prueba de embarazo.

Ayer, cuando llegué a Forks, estaba oscureciendo. No podía presentarme en la parrillada del tío Charlie con el rostro hecho un desastre, y además, mi estado de ánimo no cumplía con los requisitos suficientes para asistir, así que me fui a casa y me encerré en mi habitación para poder seguir preocupándome por mi posible embarazo. Mamá llamó varias veces para animarme a ir, tratando de engatusarme con la presencia de mis mejores amigas en la fiesta, pero me mantuve firme con la excusa de que podría morir si no leía el dichoso libro esa noche.

Soy lo suficientemente loca-obsesa de los libros, por lo que mamá no tuvo problemas creyendo mi inestable argumento.

Caminé en círculos por horas, decidiendo si debería creer a la mujer habladora con lo de la orina de la mañana o solamente salir de mi martirio esa misma noche. Nuevamente acudí a Saint Google para obtener alguna guía y leí en varios sitios que era cierto lo del maldito pis de la mañana.

¿Cómo iba a irme tranquilamente a la cama y esperar hasta la mañana para saber si estaba embaraza o no?

No era posible que durmiera, y como no podía hacerlo, intenté leer el libro que había comprado al azar, pero ni siquiera podía entender una palabra de lo que decía. Fingí estar dormida cuando mamá y papá regresaron tarde de la noche a casa y entraron a mi habitación para verme. Me enteré que el dichoso libro era sobre hombres lobo cuando papá hizo un comentario al tomarlo de mi mano inerte y darle una ojeada antes de ponerlo sobre mi mesita de noche y darme un beso en la frente.

Estuve al borde de romper a llorar en ese momento, pero pude esperar a que salieran de la habitación para hacerlo. Y llorar era lo último que recordaba cuando desperté sobresaltada hace quince minutos, respirando con desesperación, como si hubiera estado siendo privada de oxigeno. Desorientada, había mirado alrededor. La luz que entraba por las ventanas de mi habitación me hicieron notar que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Ahora la maldita prueba de embarazo decía que estaba embarazada y que tenía más de tres semanas de embarazo.

Y así como así, habían crecido las probabilidades de que aquel dolor de cabeza también tuviera dolor de cabeza.

Oh señor, no podía creer esto.

En medio de mi conmoción, mi mente se llenó de preguntas estúpidas: ¿Cómo era posible que _estuviera_ embarazada? ¿ _Por qué, oh, por qué_ estaba embarazada? ¿Qué _rayos_ va a pasarme ahora que estoy embarazada?

Nada tenía sentido para mí, no podía creer que me había convertido en otro lamentable caso de un irresponsable embarazo adolescente. Esto no debía haber pasado, no debería estar en esta situación… no puedo tener un bebé siendo tan joven, tan inexperta.

No sé cuándo me fallaron las piernas, pero estaba sentada en el suelo de mi baño mirando fijamente la pequeña paleta de plástico cuando mamá tocó la puerta del baño para hacerme saber que se me estaba haciendo tarde para desayunar antes de ir al instituto. Si ella hubiera abierto la puerta, podría haberme descubierto, porque ni siquiera me moví cuando le respondí con voz ronca que no iba a desayunar.

A los once años, cuando estaba siendo advertida sobre los periodos menstruales de las chicas para que no corriera colina abajo si parecía que iba a morir desangrada por aquella zona muy privada _,_ mamá había aprovechado la mención de temas íntimos para darme _La Charla_. Había estado hablándome con suavidad y con un montón de comparaciones con flores e insectos que me tenían realmente confundida. Así que Bella, que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, había irrumpido en mi habitación e interrumpido la conversación, rodando los ojos y diciendo que si mamá seguía con eso, _definitivamente_ iba a caer en un embarazo adolescente porque iba a ser la chica más estúpida de la historia.

 _\- Pero fue como les hablé a ustedes sobre este tema – dijo mamá, perpleja._

 _\- Y no entendí una mier… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste ese día – le había respondido Bella, luego me había mirado - ¿Entendiste algo de lo que te ha dicho hasta ahora?_

 _Negué con la cabeza._

 _Mamá se deprimió ante nuestros ojos – Creo que realmente no sirvo para esto, ¿eh? Mira lo que pasó con Edward y tú._

 _\- ¡No! – Bella se lanzó a abrazarla_ _–_ _No, nada de eso. No tienes nada que ver con lo que hicimos Edward y yo, obtuve un bebé siendo adolescente porque Edward y yo éramos desobedientes y descuidados. No porque estuviéramos confundidos o fuéramos unos estúpidos en el tema, sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que eso podría provocar si no teníamos cuidado._

 _Entonces Bella besó en la mejilla a mi llorosa mamá, que se veía más o menos consolada, y luego se enfrascó en darme La Charla de una manera demasiado explícita para el gusto de mi madre, pero entendible para mí. Se tomó a si misma como ejemplo, recalcando que el hecho de que Edward y ella amaran mucho a su primer hijo y estén felizmente casados ahora, no significaba que no había sido difícil en su tiempo._

Recuerdo que mientras salían de mi habitación, Bella había tomado la mano de mamá – _Me siento como la mierda – dijo en voz baja - Mi impulsiva boca te ha hecho sentir mal._

 _\- Oh, no te preocupes, cariño – medio sonrió mamá – El lenguaje soez que sale de tu boca sí me hace sentir mal._

 _\- Lo siento – dijo Bella, soltando una risita que dejó ir un segundo después. Miró a mamá seriamente – Pero sabes que hablo en serio, ¿cierto? Las malas decisiones que Edward y yo tomamos no tienen nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes._

 _Mamá le dio una mirada insegura – Supongo._

 _\- Nada de supongo. Así es como es – dijo con voz definitiva – Tuve un embarazo a los dieciséis porque era una cachonda._

 _Luego desaparecieron escalera abajo riéndose a carcajadas._

Así que, si… soy una cachonda descuidada y aquí tenía mi premio.

Pero mamá y papá… Dios mío, qué voy a decirles a mamá y papá. ¿Cómo puedo hacerles esto? ¿Hacerlos pasar por una cosa como esta otra vez?

Decepcionarlos de esta manera está tan mal… he cometido el mismo error de Bella y aunque no puedo hablar por experiencia, sé que fue muy difícil para ellos enterarse del embarazo de Bella siendo solo una chica de dieciséis años, no importa cuan tarde lo hicieron. Esto no estaba bien. Estaba muy jodido agregar culpabilidad a mis padres, hacerlos creer que eran un fracaso como figuras paternas al haber tenido a tres personas bajo su responsabilidad siendo padres prematuros.

Traté de salir de casa cuando mis padres no estuvieran por los alrededores y conduje hacia el instituto convenciéndome de dejar de llorar y preguntándome qué demonios iba a hacer ahora.

Estaba real, figurativa y literalmente jodida de la manera más épica posible.

\- Oye, Nessie, no sabes de lo que te… ¿qué _coño_ te pasó en la cara? Te ves como el culo – medio gritó Sam, al verme bajar de mi auto en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Rayos, me había olvidado de él.

Y de mi cara.

Suspiré y me restregué la frente con una mano a causa de mi latente dolor de cabeza – No es nada.

\- Y una mierda – desechó, acercándose para tomarme el rostro con las manos - ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué pasó? – abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero la cerró y me miró con enojados ojos entrecerrados – Fue el bastardo con el que estás saliendo, ¿cierto?

Tomé sus manos para sacarlas de mi rostro – No, Sam, solo… - me estrujé el ojo derecho cuando me dieron ganas de llorar – Terminé comprando un libro al azar para hacer perfecta mi coartada y resultó ser el libro más triste de la historia. Era sobre un chico que…

\- Estás mintiendo – dijo Sam mirándome fijamente. Oh Dios mío. Estaba apunto de echarme a llorar, lo haría si hablaba, así que como no podía defender mi argumento, solo lo miré – Dime quién es.

Negué con la cabeza – N-no tiene… nada que ver… con él – susurré con voz ronca y entrecortada, una lágrima saliendo a jugar.

\- No te creo – espetó.

Supliqué con la mirada para que dejara ir el tema - Sam…

\- Dime quién es – ordenó – Y yo averiguaré si tiene algo que ver con esto o no.

Bajé la cabeza para que la gente a nuestro alrededor no me viera llorar.

\- Renesmee – siseó.

No lo miré, solo negué con la cabeza otra vez.

Me intimidó con su silencio por un largo rato mientras esperaba a que respondiera a sus preguntas, pero nada iba a salir de mi temblorosa boca. Y él se rindió - Bien. Haz lo que jodidos quieras con tu maldita vida – dijo con furia, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de mí en largas zancadas.

Acababa de joder las cosas, ¿no es así?

Esta era la primera vez en mi vida que él me preguntaba directamente sobre algo que ocultaba y yo no soltaba la lengua a pesar de estar atrapada en la mentira; Sam ha sido mi eterno compañero, lo más cerca que puede haber a un gemelo. Sabía que me amaba, que estaba preocupado por mí y que estaría dispuesto a lastimar a cualquiera que pudiera haberme hecho daño; él haría lo que fuera por mí y me ayudaría en lo que sea que pidiera, pero no podía decirle que estaba embarazada justo un día después de que me advirtiera sobre no entrar en esta situación. Yo… no sabía cómo se suponía que hablara de esto. No podía simplemente decirle que mi rostro era un desastre nuclear porque había llorado lo imposible al enterarme esta mañana de que iba a tener un bebé de su mejor amigo.

Y su mejor amigo, estaba mirándome fijamente con el ceño profundamente fruncido cuando levanté la mirada del suelo. Por todo lo que sabía, él había estado ahí con Sam todo el tiempo, escuchando cada cosa, y yo no me había enterado de nada.

La campana sonó, por lo que no había un alma en el estacionamiento a parte de nosotros dos. Le devolví la mirada sintiendo mi pecho apretado, quería correr hacia él y entrar en sus brazos por un poco de consuelo, pero en cambio me di la vuelta para subir de regreso al auto. Un par de minutos después, la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió antes de que él entrara en la cabina y mirara hacia adelante en silencio mientras yo estrujaba lágrima tras lágrima que salía de mis ojos y sorbía por la nariz repetidamente.

Toda esta situación seguía siendo demasiado para mí, pero estar aquí con él me hacía sentir un poco mejor. No estaba sola en esto, ¿no? No había hecho este bebé sola.

Pero pasaron los minutos, uno tras otro, y Jacob solo se sentó allí como un maniquí con la boca herméticamente cerrada, haciéndome enfurecer. Él era quien yo quería que se preocupara y tratara de averiguar mi situación… ¿Iba a matarlo preguntar lo que me pasaba? ¿Asegurarse de que estaba bien? ¿Para qué se había subido al maldito auto sino?

Dejé de sollozar por un momento para mirarlo en silencio, sin poder creer su personalidad imposible y eso lo hizo voltear a mirarme también. Al cabo de unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia el asiento trasero, la palanca de cambios y el parabrisas, movió los labios varias veces como si fuera a empezar a hablar, pero al final no decía nada. Era tan exasperante que me dieron ganas de golpearlo en el pecho, a ver si así le salían las jodidas palabras.

\- ¡Solo es una maldita pregunta! – grité, medio histérica - ¡¿Qué es lo difícil en preguntar si estoy bien?! ¡Sé que es por eso que estás aquí!

Aun así, no dijo nada. Su mandíbula se cuadró por lo fuerte que estaba apretando los dientes.

Giré la cabeza hacia el parabrisas y negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba aire con derrota – Esto está más allá de mí. De verdad – volví a mirarlo – Necesitas ayuda.

Ahora era él quien estaba enojado. Me taladró con su furiosa mirada que podría derretir acero, por unos insoportables segundos, antes de abrir la puerta del auto y girarse para salir.

Quería alejarse de mí. Él siempre quería alejarse de mí.

Toda mi furia se fue. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me encorvé mientras reanudaba mi llanto - Estoy embarazada – lloré.

Él ya tenía una pierna fuera del auto, pero ante mis palabras, no escuché movimiento de su parte por un momento. Luego de un largo rato, volví a escuchar la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

\- ¿Estás… segura? – preguntó en voz baja.

Me tomó tiempo sacarme las manos de la cara – No sabía que tenía un retraso. Cuando me di cuenta, compré una de esas pruebas de embarazo digitales.

\- ¿Aquí? – su tono era bajo y ronco, pero medio alarmado.

\- No – respondí inmediatamente, volteando a ver su expresión en blanco – La compré en Port Angeles. Ayer.

\- ¿Por eso no fuiste a lo del jefe Swan?

Asentí, pasándome la manga de mi chaqueta por los ojos – La hice esta mañana. Decía que tenía más de tres semanas de embarazo… deben ser unas ocho, desde la noche del accidente de tu padre.

Jacob inspiró profundamente por la nariz antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello mientras expiraba. Aún así, sus sentimientos acerca de esto estaban celosamente guardados detrás de su inexpresiva cara. Esta vez no me enojé porque sabía que la noticia tenía que ser un shock, esto era una maldita locura y debía darle tiempo para procesar todo.

 _Debía_ darle tiempo, pero yo ya había procesado las cosas y sabía que la mierda había golpeado el ventilador, así que quería respuestas inmediatas.

 _Necesitaba_ respuestas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – murmuré con incertidumbre.

Como era de esperarse, no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza una y otra vez como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que esto era una pesadilla y que iba a despertarse en cualquier momento, aliviado de que esto no fuera real. Pero lo era. Joder, era real y estábamos en grandes problemas.

Estaba pensando en todo los problemas en los que estábamos metidos con este embarazo, cuando una brisa fría me rozó el lado derecho del cuerpo. Jacob había abierto la puerta otra vez.

\- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, entrando en pánico al verlo salir del auto - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Jacob?

Esta vez no se detuvo, él simplemente se fue y me dejó allí sola con las manos envueltas alrededor de mi estómago.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bueno, Nessie es la original víctima de la magia negra de Bella, su cerebro ha explotado ante el conocimiento de eso y Jacob, en su acostumbrado mutismo, solo se fue sin decir nada.

Gracias por sus comentarios, cuéntenme qué opinan de lo que está sucediendo con Nessie.

Me gustaría darles días específicos para mis actualizaciones, pero no tengo. Mi escritura es tan volátil como Reneé xD a veces duro mucho para hacer un cap, me atasco, y a veces escribo un capítulo por día. Eso hace que sea difícil establecer días específicos para actualizaciones porque no quiero quedarles mal si no puedo terminar un cap para el día acordado. u,u lo siento.

Les mando beso y un abrazo enorme, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Calma. No entres en pánico. Tranquila.

Después de que Jacob se bajara de mi auto y me dejara sola con este embarazo no planeado, esas son las palabras que he estado diciéndome a mí misma una y otra vez durante las pasadas siete horas.

Tiene que procesar la noticia. Su cerebro debe estar en shock. Dale un poco de tiempo.

Cuatro de esas horas las pasé encerrada en mi auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, esperando que Jacob volviera con algo reconfortante para decir o hacer.

Pero no volvió.

A la hora del almuerzo, llegué a un horrible punto de desesperación. Bajé del auto con brusquedad, casi hiperventilando, y entré en el instituto buscándolo por todos lados, pero sin preguntar a nadie por él. La gente seguía mirándome como si estuviera loca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando en los lugares que suele estar, con un aspecto desaliñado y ansioso.

No estaba en ningún lugar del instituto.

Sam trató de hablar conmigo de nuevo cuando me asomé en la cafetería, pero lo esquivé y salí disparada de ahí antes de que su intensidad me provocara un ataque de histeria.

Estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a Jacob, que volví al auto y conduje por la ciudad, esperando encontrarlo en el restaurante de los Weber, el supermercado, la tienda de los Newton, el taller del Sr. Ateara… fui tan lejos como para conducir hasta su casa, donde su grosero padre con una botella de vodka en la mano me trató como una idiota por buscarlo en casa en horas de instituto. Incluso fui a la Push y lo busqué en la playa, al lugar donde me llevó aquella vez, bajo la fuerte lluvia.

Y no lo encontré.

Estaba empapada, helada, congestionada, sola y embarazada. Tenía náuseas. Me dolía la cabeza y el estómago.

Así que después de llorar otra desgarradora vez en medio de la desierta playa, resignada, conduje de vuelta a casa. Estaba tan cansada, sentía como si pudiera desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Al parecer, mamá estaba acompañando a la tía Reneé a la puerta, porque ambas venían caminando sonrientes hacia la puerta cuando entré en el vestíbulo a paso lento, mi cabello y ropa chorreando agua en el suelo de mármol. Se detuvieron abruptamente al verme y mamá emitió un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Lo sabía, me veía como solo se podría describir como un desastre.

 _Era_ un desastre.

\- ¿Renesmee? – preguntó la tía Reneé, como si quisiera comprobar que el deprimido y tembloroso pollo mojado frente a ella era realmente la hermosa hija de su mejor amiga.

\- O-ol-vidé m-mi imper-meable – balbuceé con voz ronca, tiritando.

Mi garganta dolía. A juzgar por lo mal que me sentía, debí de haber pescado una enorme gripe. O tal vez mi garganta estaba así por lo fuerte que me permití llorar en la playa al estar consciente de que no había un alma allí, aunque, si hubiera habido alguien, nadie iba a escucharme bajo la fuerte lluvia.

\- Dios mío – exclamó mamá, antes de apresurarse hacia mí – Debes estar congelándote con esa ropa mojada – me tomó por los hombros y me empujó suave, pero insistentemente, hacia adelante sin parar hasta que estuvimos en el baño de mi habitación.

Me hizo sentarme sobre la tapa del inodoro para que ella pudiera llenar la tina de agua caliente sin preocuparse de que mis temblorosas piernas no soportaran mi peso. Me quité la chaqueta mojada y la camiseta, empujando mis empapadas botas y calcetines con los pies. Cada movimiento que hacía era un esfuerzo, sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Mamá terminó con la bañera y trató de ayudarme con el resto de la ropa, pero levanté una mano para que se detuviera – Está bien. Puedo hacerlo – murmuré.

Ella me miró como si no estuviera segura de eso y yo solo quería que saliera del baño ya. Su indecisión duró unos largos segundos en los que yo apreté mis dientes con fuerza, pero al final se dio por vencida y salió diciendo que gritara si necesitaba algo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mamá, me levanté y giré tan rápido como pude para levantar la tapa del retrete y vomitar amarga bilis. Podría decirse que era gracioso que los síntomas de embarazo no se activaran hasta que me enteré de que lo estaba. Podría decirse.

Para mí no era nada gracioso.

El baño se sintió realmente bien porque de verdad que estaba congelándome. Metida en el reconfortante agua caliente, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en nada referente a lo que estaba pasándome en este momento y casi lo conseguí, por lo que no quería salir de allí, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía martillando mi cerebro y mi nariz estaba más allá de congestionada, además, la tía Reneé tocaba la puerta urgiéndome a dejar de estar mojada.

Después de salir de mi armario con mi suavecita pijama y mi peluda bata _designada especialmente para resfriados_ que Bella me regaló la navidad pasada, la tía Reneé señaló el banquito de mi peinadora con su dedo índice, así que fui hacia ella y me senté obedientemente.

Acarició la bata en el área de mis hombros y me sonrió por el espejo – Esta bata es especialmente para resfriados, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté con voz baja y ronca.

\- Cuando Bella tenía once años, le compré una enorme bata igual a esta en un bazar en Turquía. Ella fingió que la detestaba por sus brillantes colores, pero tu madre dijo que se envolvía en la bata cada vez que se enfermaba o se sentía triste – tiró de unos cuanto pelos de la bata color arco iris distraídamente – Como si necesitara a su mami y la reconfortara llevar algo que representara aunque sea un pedacito de mí.

Todos sabíamos que la tía Reneé había estado bastante ausente en la vida de sus hijos durante mucho tiempo debido a que estuvo atrapada en un horrible matrimonio con un imbécil y que esa era la razón por la cual pareciera que mis padres tuvieran la paternidad de Emmett y Bella compartida con los tíos Swan, pero la tía Reneé había rectificado eso luego de deshacerse de aquel hombre y se convirtió en una entregada madre, abuela, tía y esposa después de aquello.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato, perdida en sus errores del pasado, antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír ampliamente – Ahora – dijo tomando mi largo y pesado cabello mojado – Sequemos esta hermosa cabellera para que estés completamente seca.

Tomó el secador de pelo de mi baño y empezó a secar mi cabello lenta y cuidadosamente, mechón por mechón, mientras canturreaba una canción que el ruido del secador no me dejaba distinguir. Me relajé. Se sentía bien tener sus manos en mi cabeza y me sentaba maravilloso que alguien me mimara y cuidara de mí en este momento en el que me sentía tan desamparada.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho y la enjuagué rápidamente antes de que llegara a la mitad de mi mejilla, pero cuando miré hacia la tía Reneé por el espejo para comprobar que no me hubiera vista llorar, ella estaba mirándome de vuelta con comprensión, como si supiera qué me tenía tan triste. Mi estómago se revolvió nerviosamente, pero me obligué a mantenerme tranquila porque no había manera de que supiera lo que me pasaba.

Cuando bajé la mirada, ella sacudió mi pelo completamente seco y metió sus dedos en ellos para masajear un poco mi cuero cabelludo. Luego se detuvo repentinamente – Oh, vete a la mierda, Elizabeth Masen…

Levanté la vista – ¿Eh?

\- Tu abuela – dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos con fastidio - ¿Sabes? Nunca me cayó bien. Ella era realmente hermosa, pero era malditamente irritable, y snob, y yo le daba gracias a Dios que Esme era completamente igual a su padre.

Parpadeé, sorprendida – Se supone que no debes hablar mal de los muertos.

Empezó a trenzar mi cabello con vigor – Ya lo sé, pero es que acabo de darme cuenta de que aún cuando murió, siguió siendo un irritable trasero - suspiró cuando la miré, en blanco – Mira, ella me odiaba, ¿si? Porque como dije hace un minuto, era una snob y no me creía a la altura para ser la mejor amiga de su hija. Eso no significaba ningún dolor para mí porque yo también odiaba a la perra. Odiaba sus entrañas, pero le tenía un desagrado especial a su salvaje cabello de color extraño que la hacía verse perfecta, así que dejaba caer comentarios sarcásticos a su alrededor acerca de su estúpido cabello y ella me miraba como si solo fuera una pobre niña resentida por lo _genial_ que era. Y luego ella murió, tus padres se casaron y tuvieron dos bebés que eran completamente iguales a su padre, pero desentonando su aspecto con un extraño color de cabello que no poseía ninguno de sus padres, sino su fallecida abuela materna - arrugó su nariz – Mi segunda bebé se enamoró de su primer bebé y resulta ser que _mis_ nietos… _mí_ sangre… ¡vinieron a este mundo con el mismo extraño cabello de esa irritable mujer! ¡Es como si hubiera movido los hilos desde el más allá con el propósito de joderme!

\- Uhm… karma, ¿tal vez? – dije, perpleja por su arrebato.

Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada - Oh, no, nada de karma. Fue obra de esa perra, estoy segura.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había estallado en risas. Era gracioso que ella simplemente explotara en un alboroto por algo tan absurdo como nuestro color de cabello, pero la tía Reneé era así de rara y loca. Y la amaba. No se tenía que averiguar mucho para saber de dónde Bella había sacado su personalidad ocurrente.

Suspirando para calmar mis risotadas, me encontré con la complacida mirada de la tía Reneé y mi corazón se calentó. Dejé de reírme al instante, pero le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras luchaba por no romper a llorar.

Ella se acuclilló frente a mí, tomó mis manos con una de la suyas y me secó una lágrima terca con la otra – Sea quien sea, es un idiota – dijo suavemente – Y no merece tus lágrimas.

Bajé la cabeza y sorbí por la nariz, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sucumbir a las lágrimas. Quería decirle. Quería decirle para que me ayudara, porque estaba asustada y no sabía qué iba a hacer con esto, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Volví a sorber por la nariz y asentí, porque ella tenía razón. Jacob era un maldito idiota.

\- ¿No quieres decirme lo que sucedió con ese idiota? – preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza – ¿Ni a tu mami? – volví a sacudir la cabeza y ella se quedó callada unos segundos antes de apretar mis manos – Está bien, lo entiendo. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, solo espero que Sam no golpee a nadie. O quizás sí - resoplé justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la tía Reneé me pasó la mano por la cara con brusquedad – Vamos, cariño, solo fue una trenza, no tiré tan fuerte. Eres una blandengue.

Levanté la manga de mi bata para secar bien mi rostro y sorbí por la nariz por enésima vez para recibir el caldo de pollo que mamá me había traído. Mi estómago se revolvió con fatiga por el delicioso olor y traté de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comí, pero no podía recordarlo. Así que empecé a comer inmediatamente y repetí cuando no estuve satisfecha con solo un tazón.

Al terminar, mamá quería que durmiera un poco después de haberme dado una pastilla para la fiebre, la cual fingí tomar, pero como me sentía demasiado llena como para estar en una posición horizontal e intranquila para descansar, me senté en el diván de mi ventana y me abrigué lo más que pude para que mamá y la tía Reneé pudieran besarme las mejillas e irse tranquilas.

Allí sentada miré ausente por la ventana, pensé continuamente en qué demonios voy a hacer con este embarazo, seguí sorbiendo por mi congestionada nariz y revisé mi teléfono por primera vez desde que hablé con Sam por mensajes de texto ayer. Tenía cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas y catorce mensajes: diez llamadas y cinco mensajes de Rachel, siete llamadas y dos mensajes de Rebecca y treinta llamadas y siete mensajes de Sam.

Ignoré todo eso y revisé cuidadosamente, casi con obsesión, por alguna llamada o mensaje de Jacob, pero era algo estúpido e inútil de hacer ya que él no tiene mi número ni yo el suyo…

Sabes que las cosas van a ir terriblemente mal cuando estás embarazada y ni siquiera tienes el número de teléfono del padre de tu bebé.

¿Ya he dicho que estoy jodida?

…

Me sobresalté al sentirme siendo movida y cuando abrí lo ojos estaba siendo trasladada por alguien a mi cama desde el diván. Mi corazón y estómago saltaron a la vida cuando noté que ese alguien llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra de cuero. Abrí la boca y levanté la cabeza, pero me detuve cuando no vi cabello largo y negro ni piel olivácea sino cabello corto cobrizo y piel pálida. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba harta de lloriquear. Sam me puso en la cama y trató de sacar la manta de debajo de mí sin darse cuenta que estaba despierta, así que me aclaré la garganta para despejar el nudo que empezaba a formarse y poder hablar.

\- Oh, hey – susurró Sam antes de que pudiera decir algo.

\- Hola – dije con voz ronca.

\- La abuela Esme dijo que llegaste a casa mojada y enferma – dijo quitándome algunas hebras de cabello de la cara, luego hizo una larga pausa mientras me miraba fijamente – Y la abuela Reneé me dijo en voz baja que iba a encargarse de cubrirme si golpeaba a algún bastardo imbécil.

Hice una mueca, la tía Reneé era fabulosa, pero no era buena guardando secretos. Incluso me sorprende que no le haya dicho nada a mamá. Aún.

En cuanto abrí la boca para fingir que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando la tía Reneé, Sam levantó una mano para detenerme – No. Prefiero que seas honesta y me digas que no quieres decirme lo que pasó a que me digas una mentira que sabes que no voy a creer – suspiró como si estuviera agotado – Me considero un chico grande que puede hacerse cargo de sus mierdas, pero sigo creyendo que aún eres esa pequeña niña que tengo que proteger de los niños malos. Y a pesar de que he pasado mi vida intentando que nada te lastime, de todas formas no he podido evitar que resultaras con un corazón roto – resopló – De un corazón roto es precisamente de lo que he estado tratando de protegerte tan ferozmente, y de cualquier manera, saliste con algún chico misterioso que hizo el maldito asunto mal. Supongo que era inevitable…

Me quedé en silencio temiendo llorar incontrolablemente si hablaba. O decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo decía? Iba… iba a enterarse de todos modos, ¿no?

Pero no me atrevía a decirlo. Tenía miedo.

Cuando pasó un rato largo y seguí mirándolo asustada, sin decir nada, él volvió a suspirar, mirándome con suavidad – Tranquila, no voy a exigir que me digas quién te ha dejado tan mal como para que te enfermaras, aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Es más, no debí haberlo hecho esta mañana, lo siento, son tus asuntos.

Me senté y lo abracé fuerte porque lo necesitaba y porque me sentía realmente mal por mentirle – Te quiero, Sam – murmuré entrecortadamente – Lo siento.

Él me correspondió el fuerte abrazo – ¿Eso significa que vas a decírmelo? Mis nudillos pican - resoplé y sacudí la cabeza, pero no lo solté, enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello en su lugar – Está bien, está bien. Ya lo sé. Solo espero que no vuelvas con ese imbécil luego de esto.

Ojalá pudiera solo encontrar a ese imbécil, porque no pude hacerlo por el resto de la semana.

* * *

Hola! Como está?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Jacob desapareció, Nessie está enloqueciendo estando completamente sola en esta situación y ha preocupado a su familia.

He tardado eones en actualizar y si están enojadas, pues con toda su razón. Literalmente acabo de terminar con este capítulo y he decidido subirlo inmediatamente porque ha sido mucha espera, la verdad es que no tengo lap (otra vez) y fue casi imposible escribir el cap de esa manera.

Espero que pueda escribir más seguido ya que finalmente tengo una computadora disponible cerca, aunque no es mía.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar pacientemente por mí, nuevamente me disculpo por la espera.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- Escúpelo. Ahora.

Rebecca me miraba con suma seriedad mientras estaba sentada al borde de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me había enterado que estaba embarazada y trataba de pasar todas las tardes en la casa Black después de la escuela para ver si tenía la oportunidad de encontrarme con Jacob, pero él no estaba pasando tiempo en casa. Ni en el instituto.

Las gemelas habían estado muy preocupadas luego de ese lunes en la mañana en que había discutido con Sam y había faltado a clases. Sam había hablado con ellas acerca de lo que pasó para que me persuadieran de decir lo que me pasaba, pero luego les pidió que no me acosaran para decir algo si no quería después de hablar conmigo en la noche.

Las chicas no me acosaron por respuestas, simplemente preguntaron qué había pasado y yo tuve que inventar una historia acerca de salir otra vez con Garrett ya que cuando Sam les pidió que me interrogaran, les dijo que era debido a un chico con el que había estado saliendo en secreto, así que ellas asumieron inmediatamente que se trataba de Garrett y yo nos las corregí.

Era una maldita mentirosa. No podía creer que mirara a la cara de todos con las grandes mentiras que iban saliendo de mi boca día tras día.

Rach y Becca hubieran podido dejarme en paz después de que les conté mi mentira, pero mi ánimo, apariencia, salud y hasta mi cordura iban decayendo con cada día que pasaba. La última vez que cometí el gran error de mi vida al estar con Garrett y no salió bien, ellas no me vieron tan mal, así que sabían que algo más estaba pasando conmigo, algo más serio.

Rachel, sentada a mi lado en su cama, me frotó ambos brazos con gentileza cuando no respondí a la confrontación de Becca – No tienes que _escupir_ nada, solo estamos preocupadas. No te ves bien.

Mi corazón se revolvía con pánico – N-no pasa nada… solo he estado recuperándome de un horrible resfriado mientras tengo un corazón roto. Nadie puede verse bien así.

\- ¿Que no se ve bien? ¡Se ve como la mierda! – Becca me señaló con la mano abierta.

\- Vaya, gracias – murmuré.

Siguió agitando su mano en mi dirección - No comes casi nada en el almuerzo, solo te sientas allí como un maniquí viéndote verde y mirando constantemente a las puertas como si quisieras escapar de la cafetería cuanto antes. Haz adelgazado mucho en pocos días.

Era cierto, miraba constantemente hacia las puertas de la cafetería queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes porque mi olfato estaba empezando a agudizarse y el olor de la comida me hacía querer suicidarme allí mismo frente a todos, pero también porque esperaba que cada persona que entraba en el lugar fuera Jacob.

Becca continuó hablando – Ese color oscuro bajo tus ojos demuestra que no estás durmiendo bien y cuando estás aquí miras por la ventana hacia el porche de la casa por horas o deambulas por el lugar como una escalofriante alma en pena, tienes que detenerte o Billy va a dispararte con la escopeta del abuelo William.

Bajé la mirada a mi regazo – Lo siento, es mejor que vaya a casa.

Rachel me sostuvo en mi lugar cuando intenté levantarme de la cama y Becca recogió algunos dedos de la mano que me apuntaba, dejando solo su dedo índice – No. Vas. A ninguna. Parte – volvió a cruzarse de brazos – No hasta que nos digas lo que sucede contigo.

\- No la presiones, Becca – habló Rachel con su voz delicada, luego me miró – Nessie, cariño, estoy muy preocupada. Creo que no estás mejorando con tu resfriado y tu reciente mala alimentación te está haciendo daño, hace un rato tus arcadas en el baño se escuchaban hasta aquí, si no lo supiera mejor diría que estás embarazada o algo así.

Levanté la mirada bruscamente de mi regazo para mirar a Rachel, una declaración de estado de pánico en mi rostro. Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo la miré. Entonces ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

\- Ah, mierda – exhaló Becca, perpleja.

Y rompí a llorar.

….

Después de llorar tanto y de seguir lagrimeando sin parar, mi rostro estaba hecho un desastre, como era de esperarse, así que intenté pedirle permiso a mamá para dormir en la casa Black, pero ella se rehusó. Me sorprendió, ya que mamá nunca me negaba nada, mucho menos que me quedara con mis amigas, pero ella argumentó que estaba enferma y que a pesar de eso no estaba pasando tiempo en casa ni con nadie de la familia: me iba al instituto sin desayunar, pasaba toda la tarde fuera, llegaba al anochecer alegando que ya había cenado y salía todo el fin de semana con las gemelas.

Como era media tarde, mamá dijo que podía quedarme con las chicas un poco más, pero que regresara para la hora de cenar.

Rach y Becca inmediatamente se pusieron en función para arreglar mi demacrado rostro. Me hicieron tumbarme para poner un paño húmedo en la cara mientras cacareaban sin cesar acerca de mi inesperado embarazo, dando por hecho de que era de Garrett. Me dieron varias alternativas para tomar en esta situación, que iban desde decirle sobre mi embarazo a la Sra. Kate y a mi familia (Rachel), hasta un aborto secreto (Rebecca).

No quería pensar en ninguna de sus alternativas, yo solo quería a Jacob.

Todo lo que quería era saber lo que él opinaba de esto, lo que él consideraba el mejor curso de acción, porque yo no tenía idea… yo aún no podía creer que estuviera embarazada a una edad tan temprana y esperaba despertar en cualquier momento de este mal sueño.

Yo… no podía con esto sola. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando fue hora de irme a casa, mi rostro estaba mejor, pero seguía un poco demacrado, así que Rachel me puso un poco de maquillaje y me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi aspecto era sonreír. Intenté hacerlo para practicar, y cuando me costó tanto, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para no romper a llorar otra vez.

Y el esfuerzo fue aún más grande en la cena con mis padres, donde no pude obligarme a sonreír ni a actuar como si todo fuera bien. Mamá y papá intentaron hacerme conversación, pero cuando me mostré sin ánimos de hablar, intentaron consolarme creyendo que estaba enojada por no haber obtenido permiso para quedarme con mis amigas y haber sido obligada a volver a casa.

Más tarde, cuando bajé a la cocina por algo adicional para comer, los escuché hablando. Se preguntaban lo que estaba pasando conmigo para que me comportara de forma tan rara, y después de pensarlo con detenimiento, papá llegó a la conclusión de que todo se debía a que era una adolescente y así eran los adolescentes. Sin embargo, mamá dijo:

\- Lo sé, pero Renesmee se está comportando como lo hizo Bella justo antes de irse de Phoenix y en ese entonces pensé que ella estaba siendo solo una adolescente.

\- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó papá, perplejo - ¿Qué puede que Nessie esté…?

\- ¡No! – lo interrumpió mamá, medio horrorizada – Por supuesto que no, Renesmee es una chica con mucha sensatez, cosa de la que Bella y Edward lastimosamente carecían en aquellos tiempos… solo estoy diciendo que no es buena idea simplemente echarle la culpa a la adolescencia de lo que sea que le suceda a nuestra hija.

Papá suspiró – Estás en lo correcto… deberíamos hablar con ella y asegurarnos de que no le esté sucediendo nada.

Regresé apresuradamente a mi habitación con el corazón agitado y corrí directamente hacia el baño para devolver la cena.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

…

No podía creer que la hora del almuerzo podría convertirse en el periodo que más odiaba. La cafetería era mi infierno personal con sus desagradables alimentos y olores, pero aún así siempre me encontraba ansiosa por llegar allí y ver si Jacob aparecía. Hoy mi ansiedad por verlo era mayor que cualquier día, ya que la conversación de mis padres la noche anterior estaba martillando mi cabeza con culpa y miedo a partes iguales.

Por eso cuando las gemelas y yo caminamos hacia nuestra mesa habitual, me detuve en seco cuando vi a Sam riendo por algo que su largamente ausente mejor amigo estaba diciéndole. Rachel y Becca se animaron al verlo y empezaron a molestarlo por su ausencia en la cafetería incluso antes de sentarse.

Como me había quedado atrás, caminé lentamente hacia la mesa con el corazón latiéndome a millón en el pecho y puse mi bandeja con cuidado antes de sentarme frente a él. Jacob siguió hablando con los demás en su peculiar manera monótona sin mirarme y yo no podía dejar de verlo fijamente, preguntándome si tal vez mis ansias por verlo me estaban haciendo imaginar todo esto, porque, ¿cómo podía él desaparecer después de que le dijera que estaba embarazada y luego aparecer casi tres semanas frente a mí como si nada?

¿Dónde has estado?

Cuando la conversación se detuvo abruptamente y todos en la mesa me miraron, me di cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Aún así, no despegué mi mirada de Jacob. Él tardó en girar la cabeza hacia mí, pero cuando me miró, lo hizo con una intensidad que me provocó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – repetí cuando no me respondió a pesar de estar mirándome, había estado tan angustiada y desesperada por verlo, que casi ni me importaba que estuviera interrogándolo delante de Sam y las gemelas.

Él apretó la mandíbula y me miró como si quisiera que cerrara la boca – He estado ocupado - respondió de todos modos con un murmullo forzado.

Apreté los puños sobre la mesa dejando mis nudillos blancos para aguantar las ganas de mostrarle cuan furiosa estaba con él, o peor, llorar – ¿Has estado ocupado? – pregunté, incrédula.

¿Me ha dejado sola con un embarazo porque _ha estado_ _ocupado_?

Solo había silencio en nuestra mesa, ninguno podía creer que estuviese hablándole a Jacob, y mucho menos con esta actitud.

El móvil de Jacob sonó desde su bolsillo. Él lo sacó para ver el mensaje, miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró casi con agotamiento antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar por en medio de la cafetería para irse. Me quedé donde estaba un momento, sin poder creer que él tan solo se fuera, huyendo de mí otra vez, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, así que me levanté y fui tras él mientras Sam y las gemelas nos miraban anonadados.

Tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarlo, pero lo detuve tomándolo por el brazo cuando estábamos en el desierto pasillo de los casilleros – Oye… ¡Jacob! ¡No puedes simplemente irte, tenemos que hablar!

\- Estoy ocupado, tengo que irme – fue todo lo que respondió, mirándome como si estuviera arruinando su estricto horario.

\- ¿Estás tan ocupado que no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Sabiendo lo que está sucediendo? – medio grité, furiosa.

Jacob cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño como si estuviera frustrado o contrariado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo – Tengo que irme – murmuró otra vez, luego se fue.

Lo miré irse con un dolor en el pecho, no podía creer esto. ¿Cómo podía… ? ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

Habían tantas maneras en las que podía reaccionar, tantas emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de mí mientras veía la espalda de Jacob alejarse, pero no fui capaz de dejar salir algunas de ellas. Repentinamente me sentía tan… cansada, exhausta de todo esto. Me dolía el cuerpo y quería terminar, salir de esta situación.

\- ¿Nessie?

Ese era Sam, lleno de confusión. Suspiré con agotamiento extremo y me estrujé los ojos con mi índice y pulgar mientras volteaba hacia él. Las gemelas estaban allí también.

\- Te escuchamos gritar – dijo Rachel, con preocupación.

Esa era su forma de preguntar qué demonios había sido lo de recién, así que expliqué con fluidez: – Lo siento – levanté la mano – No he estado teniendo el mejor estado de ánimo y tengo un trabajo en común con Jacob en clase de biología. He tenido que cargar con su parte del trabajo debido a su ausencia.

No estaba mintiendo del todo. Biología es la única clase que comparto con Jacob sin que Sam esté, y a pesar de que Jacob no es mi compañero de laboratorio, debemos presentar un trabajo en grupo de cuatro y estamos en el mismo grupo porque su mesa está detrás de la mía.

Aun así estaba tan harta, que no me importaría ni un poco mentir completamente y correr el riesgo de que Sam no me creyera, porque esta situación me estaba convirtiendo en una experta mentirosa.

Sam me miró con impotencia, como si quisiera simplemente arreglar para mí lo que fuera que iba mal, pero como yo no abría la boca para decir lo que sucedía, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que estaba constándole mucho respetar mi decisión de no decirle lo que me tenía tan atormentada.

Las gemelas me miraron con compasión y Rachel me tomó de la mano para tirar de mí hacia la mesa – Bueno, volvamos.

….

No fui a clases después del almuerzo. Pasé ese tiempo con Wilson, el conserje, quien no le importa si vas a clase o no y recibe a cualquier estudiante en su oficina (un armario modificado) durante las clases.

\- ¿Sabes, Wilson? – le dije por encima de la música country que escuchaba en su pequeño radio de emisoras, recostada cómodamente en una gran y destartalada silla de oficina – Estoy embarazada.

\- Hmm – respondió Wilson desde el pequeño sofá donde intentaba arreglar un radio igual del que brotaba esa horrible música.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Jacob Black?

\- Hmm.

\- Él es el padre.

\- Hmm.

Wilson no es muy hablador. De hecho, nadie nunca lo ha escuchado decir alguna palabra, creo que es mudo.

Le conté toda mi trágica historia, desde Garrett hasta ahora y él aportó a la conversación con su muy sabio _"Hmm"._ Le hablé también sobre mis sentimientos, sobre cómo me sentía con todo esto y como no tenía el coraje ni la confianza de enfrentarme a la vida sola con un bebé.

Fue como ir a un terapeuta. Aunque la verdad, no salí de allí sintiéndome mejor.

Le dije adiós a Wilson justo después de que la campana de salida sonara y me encontré con las gemelas en el estacionamiento para irnos a casa en su auto. En el camino, ellas cantaban nuestras canciones favoritas con la radio mientras mi mente daba vueltas y martillaba mi cabeza con pensamientos que no abandonaban mi cerebro, pensamientos que estaba tratando de ignorar, pero que, siendo sincera, no podía hacerlo más.

Ya no podía seguir así, con un futuro terroríficamente oscuro que se cernía ante mí… tenía que hacer algo sobre esto lo más pronto posible, no podía seguir fingiendo delante de todos ni esperando inútilmente a que Jacob se digne en darme la cara. Él no parecía querer tener nada que ver con este embarazo y la verdad era que… si él no iba a estar junto a mí para afrontar esto… yo tampoco quería tener nada que ver con ello.

\- Becca – murmuré temblorosamente desde el asiento trasero.

Ella volteó, dándome una mirada suave - ¿Sí, cariño?

\- Yo… no quiero este embarazo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

* * *

Hola! Como estás?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. La cosa se ve mal... muy mal... u,u

Nessie al parecer ha tomado una decisión en su desesperación por la actitud y ausencia de Jacob, qué pasará?

Laaaaameeeentoooo mucho desaparecer así. Ya no sé ni qué decirles... u,u

Gracias por sus comentarios, chicas, es lo que no me deja abandonar la historia a pesar de que las cosas están difíciles para que pueda escribir.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, el cual espero que no tarde tanto como los anteriores.

Bye!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Nueve años después.**

El largo cabello cobrizo de Seth se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras saltaba sobre los charcos con sus botas de goma, no podía creer que ya tuviera ocho años. Amaba a ese niño con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, pero siempre había una punzada de dolor al verlo.

\- ¡Este charco es enorme! – gritó, mirando hacia mí con sus risueños ojos marrones.

Le sonreí – Pronto vas a desaparecer dentro de uno de esos.

Miró el charco siguiente con aprensión – Nah.

\- Ya vas a ver – dije.

Contempló un poco más el charco, luego se acercó corriendo – Mamá, tengo hambre.

Puse los ojos en blanco – Siempre tienes hambre.

\- Soy un niño en crecimiento, tengo que comer – dijo, poniéndose una mano en el pecho con solemnidad.

Me eché a reír – Sacaste eso directo del repertorio de Sam.

Sam ya tiene veinticinco años, como yo, pero sigue diciendo que es un niño en crecimiento cada vez que asalta el refrigerador de mi departamento. Eso pone loca a Zafrina.

\- ¿Me compras un perro caliente, mamá? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

\- Si los Cullen no fueran asquerosamente ricos, el hoyo negro en su estómago me hubiera llevado a la banca rota – dijo Bella, tomando a su hijo del cabello y zarandeándolo juguetonamente – Leah fue a comprarte una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Y papas fritas? – preguntó Seth con entusiasmo.

\- Y papas fritas – confirmó Bella.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó antes de volver corriendo a la zona de charcos.

\- Ya deberías cortarle el cabello – comenté - Parece una chica.

\- ¿Cortarlo? – preguntó Bella, con indignación - Su cabello es malditamente genial, a él le gusta. Y no parece una chica, puedes oler la masculinidad de mi hijo a kilómetros.

Resoplé - Solo porque Jasper cortó su cabello hace siete años, no tenías que implantar tu fetiche en el pobre Seth.

\- ¿No escuchas una palabra de lo que digo? A él le gusta su cabello.

\- Entonces, ¿no estás negando el fetiche?

No obtuve respuesta, solo un dedo medio. Me reí – Qué grosera.

\- Hablando de groseros, ¿dónde está Leah? – se quejó Bella – El McDonald's es allí enfrente, no debería tardar tanto.

Miré el reloj de mi mueca – Y la reunión con mi editora empieza en media hora – me levanté del banco – Tengo que irme.

Bella se llevó el dedo índice a la boca en un feo gesto de querer vomitar, su actitud y apariencia siempre me hacen olvidar su edad. Ella ya tiene cuarenta y dos años, pero sigue siendo una hermosa mujer pequeña y delgada, con abundante cabello castaño rojizo que no cuenta con ni una sola cana. Ni siquiera tiene arruguitas de risa alrededor de los ojos, y si hay alguien que le guste reír, es ella.

\- Deberías quedarte y jugar un poco más – protestó.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar. Además, debo pasar por el hospital para llevarle su teléfono a Zafrina, lo olvidó en casa - me incliné y besé su mejilla – Vuelve a tu pueblucho y llama cuando llegues, dale un beso a Edward de mi parte y saluda a los demás.

Oigan, ya soy una adulta. ¿Y adivinen qué? Es una completa mierda. Quisiera no tener responsabilidades y quedarme a jugar con Bella.

Cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada – Bien, vete a tu estúpida reunión con tu aburrida editora, no te necesito de todos modos.

Me reí – Pero qué malcriada eres.

Ondeó una mano – Sí, lo sé. Pero Edward se queda a jugar en casa cuando se lo pido.

\- Porque Edward es su propio jefe y ha perdido la habilidad para decirte que no.

\- Tú también eres tu propio jefe – acusó.

\- Pero tengo responsabilidades con mi editora – me encogí de hombros - ¿Quién va a publicar y promocionar mis libros sino?

\- Como sea, debes irte – suspiró – Hazme el favor y cuando veas o hables con Sam, dile me vengaré por dejarme plantada. Y también sería genial si le recordaras constantemente que su padre y yo seguimos con vida, porque al parecer, últimamente él no consigue recordarlo por su propia cuenta.

\- Bueno, dale un respiro al chico – dije, haciéndole señas a Seth para que se acercara – Los neurocirujanos son gente ocupada.

Ella rodó los ojos – Odio los trabajos que mantienen a la gente demasiado ocupada.

\- Bien, Sra. Sin Oficio - abrí mis brazos y sonreí ampliamente cuando Seth se echó a correr hacia mí. Lo abracé con fuerza y le di un sonoro beso en cada mejilla – Tengo que irme, cariño. Dile adiós a Leah de mi parte, ¿si?

Él se retorció y rió por el sonido - De acuerdo. Adiós, tía Nessie.

Oh, lo amaba tanto. Y amaba que finalmente un sobrino me llamara tía.

Mientras me alejaba caminando por el parque para llegar a mi auto, Seth seguía agitando su mano en mi dirección y yo seguía sonriendo como una maniática. Se podría decir que ese niño es mi sueño hecho realidad y digo se podría decir porque no es completamente lo que deseaba mi corazón, pero muy cercano a eso.

Aún así, él hacía doler mi corazón. Por el simple hecho de que no era mío.

Pude haber tenido mi propio niño de ocho años para amar, pero lo arruiné. Así que he tenido que pasar los últimos nueve años envidiando el hijo de alguien más.

 _Hace nueve años…_

 _La cama se hundió de un lado cuando Rachel se sentó a la orilla - ¿Nessie? – dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Hice sopa de pollo, ¿quieres un poco?_

 _No respondí. Me mantuve inmóvil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, acurrucada de lado en su cama para tratar de detener el dolor que punzaba insoportablemente en mi corazón._

 _\- ¿Nessie? – insistió Rachel._

 _\- Déjala en paz, Rach, no tiene hambre – dijo Rebecca desde su cama._

 _\- Pero no ha comido nada en todo el día – dijo Rachel como una madre preocupada – Mira la hora que es, tiene que comer algo._

 _Rebecca suspiró - Lo sé, pero solo… déjala hacer lo que quiera, ¿bien? – hizo una pausa – Hoy ha sido difícil._

Hoy ha sido difícil.

 _¿Para quien? ¿Para mí? ¿Hoy ha sido difícil para mí?_

"Yo… no quiero este embarazo"

 _Esas fueron las palabras que sellaron el destino de una diminuta criatura que no pidió venir al mundo, pero fue condenado por las malas decisiones de las personas que participaron en su concepción. Una criatura que murió hoy por la cobardía de su madre, la persona que se suponía que debía amarlo y protegerlo por encima de cualquier cosa._

 _Así que, ¿quién tuvo un mal día? ¿Yo?_

 _Por supuesto que no._

 _Cuando le dije a Rebecca que me ayudara a deshacerme del embarazo, ella consiguió información sobre dónde hacerlo con Kristie Davies, una chica de último año, la cual estuvo en la misma situación que yo el año pasado y todos lo supieron porque sus amigas no pudieron evitar chismear sobre eso con todo el mundo. El lugar que Kristie le recomendó a Becca era algo costoso, y aunque no debería representar un problema, lo fue, debido a que no podría explicar a mamá y papá el gasto de tal cantidad de dinero cuando las facturas de mi tarjeta de crédito llegara. Lo que hice fue comprar un pequeño y sencillo collar a muy bajo costo para argumentar luego que había comprado ese costoso collar en un capricho._

 _Pedí permiso para pasar el fin de semana con las gemelas, y a pesar de que mamá y papá estuvieron un poco reacios, me dejaron ir porque odiaron haberme hecho regresar a casa aquel día para la cena. Aprovechando que me había acercado a ellos por primera vez en semanas, intentaron hablar conmigo acerca de lo que estaba pasando con mi estado de ánimo y actitud, pero evadí el tema diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer._

 _Hoy, a media mañana, Rachel y Rebecca me habían acompañado a Port Angeles para que me deshiciera de mi embarazo._

 _¿Debería decir las cosas como son?_

 _Hoy tuve un aborto._

 _Y me arrepentí en el momento exacto en el que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente para la intervención._

 _Pero era tarde. Demasiado tarde._

¿Qué he hecho? _Eso fue lo que pensé cuando desperté._

¿Por qué lo hice?

 _Lo lamento. Lamento haberme deshecho de mi bebé. De verdad lo lamento._

 _Mucho._

Entré en Kindred Medical Center con el teléfono celular de Zafrina en la mano y caminé directo hacia el área de obstetricia y ginecología. Por un momento, como una idiota, saqué mi propio celular para llamarle y hacerle saber que estaba aquí, pero luego puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué al centro de enfermeras para preguntar a alguien por ella.

Lo cual no tuve que hacer , porque ella estaba en una de las sillas giratorias comiendo una manzana y alardeando felizmente con unas enfermeras acerca del periodo de _sexo-en-cualquier-momento-y-lugar_ en el que estaba con su nuevo novio, Nahuel, el cual esperó mucho por tener (allí hay una dramática historia para contar, pero dejémoslo para otro día). Debido a ello, fui prácticamente abandonada porque ella estaba prácticamente mudada en el departamento de Nahuel y solo pasaba por casa para conseguir una nueva muda de ropa (así fue como terminó olvidando su teléfono).

\- Buenas tardes – dije para las enfermeras, luego miré directamente a Zafrina - ¿No se supone que son tus horas de trabajo?

\- ¡Sí! - se hizo girar en la silla con los brazos abiertos, actuando como una niña pequeña - ¿No es genial? – las enfermeras se rieron y yo negué con la cabeza - ¿Tienes mi celular?

Estiré mi brazo hacia el otro lado del mostrador para pasárselo – Aquí está.

Ella lo tomó y se lo llevó al pecho como si estuviera muy feliz de verlo, luego me sonrió brillantemente – ¡Te amo!

Rodé los ojos – Sí, sí… – miré el reloj de mi muñeca e hice una mueca, faltaban solo diez minutos para mi reunión – Nos vemos luego, tengo que correr.

\- Quedé con Nahuel, así que no me esperes – canturreó mientras me alejaba apresuradamente, levanté la mano para hacerle entender que había escuchado. Desde que ella y Nahuel se hicieron novios, dejé de preocuparme por si llegaba a casa o no.

Conocí a Zafrina en la universidad, cuando compartí habitación con ella en los dormitorios durante el primer año. Estábamos estudiando carreras completamente diferentes, pero nos acoplamos una a la otra inmediatamente y nos volvimos amigas casi en la misma cantidad de tiempo, por lo que terminamos consiguiendo un agradable departamento para la dos porque odiábamos los dormitorios. Y ya que nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de la otra, seguimos viviendo en aquel departamento sin tener planes de mudarnos en un futuro cercano.

Había estado caminando tan rápido mientras pensaba en como el nuevo noviazgo de Zafrina y Nahuel estaba dándome indicios de que podría quedarme sin compañera de piso, que terminé estrellándome en la espalda de una persona.

\- Oh, por Dios, lo siento – dije, avergonzada – No estaba prestando atención por dónde iba.

El hombre con el que me estrellé se giró hacia mí – Está bi…

Levanté la mirada hacia él cuando paró de hablar abruptamente y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al mirar de frente los perplejos ojos marrones de Jacob.

Jacob Black, a quien no veía desde hace ocho años.

 _Rachel suspiró también, en señal de derrota – Está bien – acarició mi brazo – Solo dime si más tarde quieres algo, ¿si?_

 _Rachel no había dejado de acariciar mi brazo cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera – Rachel, ¿puedo tener algo de comer? – dijo Jacob de repente._

 _Su voz me provocó un espasmo en el estómago, haciendo que me encogiera más en la cama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba en casa hoy? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasé aquí, esperando a que él llegara a casa? ¿Cuánto esperé verlo tan siquiera cuando llegara para cambiarse de ropa? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _\- Oye, tú, ¿crees acaso que esto es un hotel? – dijo Becca con indignación – Casi nunca estás, solo llegas a dormir, ducharte y comer. Rachel no es tu mucama._

 _Rachel se levantó de la cama - Hice sopa de pollo, ¿quieres un sándwich para acompañarlo?_

 _\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Jacob, ignorando los reproches de Becca y el ofrecimiento de Rachel._

 _\- No es de su incumbencia, señor huésped – dijo Rebecca en un falso tono dulce._

 _\- Vamos, te haré un sándwich a la altura de Subway – insistió Rachel, tal vez para desviar su interés en mí. La escuché salir de la habitación, pero, al parecer, Jacob no se movió, porque hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Becca resoplara con fastidio y la voz de Rachel llegara desde la cocina – ¿Jake?_

 _Otro largo momento de silencio pasó antes de que finalmente los pasos de Jacob en las pesadas botas que suele usar se alejaran por el pasillo._

 _Apreté mis dientes juntos, para contener las ganas de echarme a llorar de rabia. Me resultaba más allá de lo irritable que aparezca repentinamente, precisamente hoy, y actuara como si se preocupara por mí después de abandonarme como lo hizo. ¿Se habrá enterado de lo que hice hoy y por eso se sintió libre de venir a casa?_

 _Tal vez estaba aliviado de que me deshiciera del bebé._

* * *

Hola! Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Ha pasado el tiempo y Nessie recuerda cómo cometió lo peor y aún se arrepiente de ello, pero Jacob reaparece, qué pasará luego?

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Les mando un beso, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Jacob se recuperó milagrosamente rápido de la perplejidad, dándome esa mirada intensa y fija que siempre me daba. Y a pesar de que habían pasado ocho años, volví a sentirme como la adolescente que fui, intimidada por aquella mirada.

\- Nessie.

Oírlo decir mi nombre con su voz madura hizo que me estremeciera. Él siempre había dicho mi nombre así. Como si estuviera diciendo muchas cosas en solo esas seis letras, pero sin dejarme entender cualquiera de ellas.

Como yo aún no me había recuperado de la impresión, abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces antes de lograr sacar algún sonido – Ho-hola – hice una innecesaria pausa – Jacob.

Y luego un incómodo silencio se prolongó entre nosotros mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarme y yo inclinaba la mía hacia arriba (muy arriba) para mirarlo. Se había vuelto alto. Muy alto. Él siempre fue más alto que yo por unos cuantos centímetros, pero ahora estaba realmente, realmente, alto. Se había vuelto más grueso también, antes era bastante delgado, ahora estaba lleno de músculos por todos lados, podía verlo por encima de la henley gris de mangas largas que llevaba puesta.

Al parecer, su cabello estaba igual o más largo, porque aunque estaba envuelto con una goma de pelo parecía ser un montón y su rostro... no había cambiado mucho. Incluso aquella pequeña cicatriz que iba en línea recta desde un lado de su barbilla hacia el cuello seguía allí.

Cicatriz que mis uñas habían hecho.

 _Hace nueve años…_

 _Rebecca y Rachel estaban dormidas desde hace un rato, pero yo seguía estando despierta a pesar de no haberme movido ni un poco desde que me hice una bola en la cama después de haber venido de aquella clínica._

 _Quería hablar con Jacob. Decirle que era un cobarde, que ambos éramos unos cobardes y que íbamos a irnos al infierno por arruinar la vida de un inocente bebé. Quería que me dijera de frente que él no quería ese bebé y que por eso había desaparecido hasta que me deshice de él._

 _Era muy tarde, pero alguien estaba escuchando música en la casa, porque el sonido bajo y amortiguado de un rock de los 80's llegaba hasta la habitación de las gemelas. Me desenrollé y salí de la cama de Rachel, caminando tortuosamente despacio hacia la puerta porque mi parte baja no dolía completamente, pero molestaba bastante al moverme. Al salir al pasillo, noté que la puerta de la habitación de Jacob estaba abierta y vacía, así que decidí guiarme por la música para llegar a él._

 _Salí por la puerta de atrás e inmediatamente me abracé a mi misma por el frío, ya que yo solo tenía puesto un vestido ligero que según el consejo de Kristie Davies, era lo mejor para usar al ir a ese tipo de asuntos a aquella clínica. Caminé hacia el costado de la casa hacia una especie de granero. Los Black lo utilizan como taller y garaje para el clásico auto del Sr. William que Jacob ha mantenida como nuevo al considerarlo casi una reliquia._

 _Cuando entré al lugar, Jacob estaba sentado en un banquito frente a una motocicleta igual a la suya, rodeado de un montón de piezas y herramientas. Él no había reparado en mi presencia mientras lo observaba y parecía tan tranquilamente a gusto allí, que me enfurecía y hacía que mi garganta se achicara y mis ojos se humedecieran. Los cerré para evitar simplemente lanzarme a llorar y cuando los abrí, me sorprendí al ver una pequeña montaña de dinero sobresaliendo de un enorme sobre encima de la mesita de café frente al sofá en la pared opuesta a la entrada. El dinero en la mesa no debería hacerme olvidar lo que vine a hacer, pero se trataba de mucho dinero._

 _\- Pareces enferma – dijo Jacob, de repente - ¿Estás bien?_

 _Lo miré por un segundo antes de devolver la mirada al montón de fajos de billetes - ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Él miró hacia la mesita y de vuelta hacia mí – Dinero._

 _Exhalé, llena de impaciencia - ¿Es tuyo?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto dinero? – pregunté, medio asustada - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

 _\- Trabajé por él – paseó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y frunció el ceño – No te ves bien._

 _Negué con la cabeza – No puedes ganar tal cantidad de dinero a menos que estés haciendo algo ilegal._

 _\- Es cierto, la mitad de ese dinero lo gané en carreras clandestinas en Seattle – dijo, tenso – Y debido a las carreras me ofrecieron un trabajo como mecánico de autos de lujo, clásicos y de carreras. Que tampoco era muy legal. Pero ya terminé con eso, creo que tengo suficiente._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste lo de las carreras? – pregunté, sin comprender – No tienes auto, ni dinero para la primera carrera._

 _Señaló con la barbilla hacia el auto estacionado a un lado de nosotros, cubierto con una enorme lona gris – Lo aposté para la primera carrera._

 _No me lo podía creer – ¿Apostaste el auto de tu abuelo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras perdido la carrera?_

 _Por la manera en la que miró hacia el auto y frunció profundamente el ceño, estaba pensando en lo que hubiera sido eso – Gané la carrera._

 _\- ¿Pero qué si no? ¿Si hubieras perdido la carrera? – insistí, alterándome sin razón. A mi no me importaba el estúpido auto de su abuelo, pero sabía que era muy importante para él y su padre, esa era probablemente la única cosa que seguían teniendo en común._

 _\- En ese momento, consideraba que valía la pena el riesgo - dejó de mirar la lona del auto y volteó a mirarme con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo doler la boca de mi estómago – Y sigo creyendo que valió la pena._

 _Aspiré para calmar la boca de mi estómago - ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese dinero?_

 _\- Voy a dártelo – dijo, sin dejar de mirarme._

 _Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada - ¿Por qué quieres darme tanto dinero?_

 _Incómodo, desvió la mirada hacia la oxidada llave inglesa que tenía en la mano – Todo el mundo sabe que los bebés no son baratos, y aunque puedas decir que el dinero no es un problema, lo es para mí porque no puedo llamarme el padre de esa criatura si ni siquiera puedo comprar un biberón para él – giró la llave en sus manos – Tampoco sabemos cómo va a reaccionar tu familia a este embarazo, no creo que sean capaces de repudiarte, pero necesitaba estar preparado para lo que sea. Has crecido teniendo una vida muy cómoda, y si lo peor llegara a suceder con tu familia, no podría ofrecerte a ti o al bebé una vida llena de miserias._

 _Estaba llenándome de escalofríos, y a medida que iban recorriendo mi cuerpo, iban entumeciéndolo. Había dolor en la boca de mi estómago otra vez, pero ahora se trataba del estómago entero, mientras mi corazón se agitaba cada vez más en mi pecho. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no estaba saliendo nada, mi voz se había ido. Aún así, seguí intentando emitir sonido porque debía hacer una última pregunta, saber si en realidad estaba comprendiendo las cosas correctamente._

 _Jacob levantó la mirada hacia mí cuando no respondí a nada de lo que dijo y se levantó apresuradamente del banquito con preocupación en el rostro – Estás muy pálida – llegó hacia mí y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis hombros - ¿Por qué no tienes una chaqueta?_

 _Me tomó por los hombros para hacerme caminar hacia el sofá, que estaba cerca de una estufa de calefacción, pero pude decir algo al dar algunos pasos – Jacob… - dije en un murmullo, él se detuvo para mirarme – ¿Todo el tiempo que desapareciste… estabas consiguiendo ese dinero para nosotros? ¿…para el bebé?_

 _Asintió rígidamente - Lo siento, sé que es dinero ilegal, pero eso es todo lo que un chico de dieciséis años con mis habilidades puede hacer para conseguir suficiente dinero._

 _A pesar de que él estaba sujetando mis hombros, no estaba preparado para sujetarme con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo cuando mis piernas perdieron la fuerza. El aire se escapaba de mí, no podía respirar, así que golpeé mi pecho con mi puño derecho mientras mi mano izquierda evitaba que quedara completamente tendida en el suelo lleno de paja y tierra._

 _Jacob se acuclilló frente a mí, preocupado - ¿Nessie? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Las primeras lágrimas salieron mientras aún intentaba recobrar el aliento, mi boca completamente abierta. Y cuando logré tomar una aguda respiración por la boca, empecé a sollozar. Sollozar como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida, sollozos desgarradores que eran el espejo de mi alma hecha pedazos y mi corazón marchitado por lo que había hecho hoy. Por la segunda oportunidad y el beneficio de la duda que no se me ocurrió dar a Jacob o al bebé. Por el tiempo que no tuve paciencia para esperar y por el que no podía regresar atrás._

 _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice?_

 _\- Nessie – pronunció Jacob, un poco desesperado - ¿Qué está mal? ¿Le pasa algo malo al bebé?_

 _¿Qué podía responder a eso?_

 _\- No está. Ya no está – sollocé – Lo arruiné, Jacob… lo arruiné todo._

 _\- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con aprensión, y cuando solo sollocé sin responder, me sacudió con fuerza - ¡Nessie! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién ya no está? ¿Qué arruinaste?_

 _Lo miré a los ojos con todo el dolor que había en los míos y le dije que había matado a su bebé esta mañana en una clínica especializada en abortos._

 _Entonces él me soltó. Me soltó, se sentó frente a mí y me miró como si no hubiera entendido las palabras que acababa de decir. Como si no me conociera en absoluto._

 _Su silencio a lo que hice me dolió tanto, que tuve a poner una mano en mi pecho otra vez para amortiguar el dolor. Lloré y tosí al mismo tiempo porque estaba volviendo a quedarme sin aire._

 _Y todo estaba tan mal. Conmigo, con Jacob. El mundo entero estaba tan mal. Todo se había ido a la mierda. ¿Y qué quedaba ahora? ¿Qué íbamos hacer ahora?_

 _Quería echar el tiempo atrás._

 _Si tan solo hubiera detenido al doctor antes de la anestesia. Si tan solo no hubiéramos encontrado información tan fácilmente con Kristie. Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más para tomar aquella decisión. Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde. Si tan solo no estuviera tan asustada de ser una madre soltera. Si tan solo Jacob no hubiera desaparecido por semanas. Si tan solo él no se hubiera bajado del coche cuando le dije que estaba embarazada._

 _Maldita sea, si tan solo me hubiera dicho que no estaba huyendo de mí cuando lo vi en la cafetería._

 _Todo lo que él tenía que haber hecho era decirlo. Decirme._

 _Y, de repente, estaba tan furiosa con él, que sentí que el cuerpo me hormigueaba._

 _Por eso levanté la mano de mi pecho y estampe mi puño en el suyo con fuerza - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal contigo? – esta vez, añadiendo mi puño izquierdo, lo golpeé una y otra vez - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué siempre es así contigo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacarte las palabras de la boca? ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirme!_

 _Él se enfureció conmigo también, porque sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus fosas nasales se abrieron, tomó mis muñecas y las apretó tan fuerte que chillé de dolor y rabia a partes iguales, sacudiéndome para que me soltara, pero él no las dejó ir ni dejó de apretarlas con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Me dolían tanto las muñecas, que ya no podía forcejear más, así que dejé de sacudirme y solo lloré - ¡Creí que estabas huyendo de mí! ¡Creí que no querías tener nada que ver con el bebé! ¡Que me habías abandonado a mi suerte con un embarazo adolescente!_

 _\- ¿Y por eso lo abortaste? – dijo, sin levantar ni un poco la voz – Si cada mujer embarazada que se queda sola fuera tan cobarde como tú, no hubieran madres solteras. Quizás Sam no existiría._

 _\- ¡Sí, soy una cobarde! ¡Lo soy! – sollocé - Estaba muy asustada y no creía que pudiera ser capaz de hacerme cargo de un bebé sola. Por eso te esperé, día y noche, sin descanso, pasé un infierno cada día en esa cafetería esperando a que entraras por la puerta y vine aquí cada tarde para lo mismo. ¡Te esperé, Jacob! Y cuando al fin logré verte, tú solo diste media vuelta y te fuiste diciendo que estabas ocupado. Tuve tanto miedo ese día que le rogué a Becca que me ayudara a salir de esto, porque ya no podía sostenerlo más. Sentía como si estuviera sola en el mundo… me sentía… desamparada._

 _Jacob había ido aflojando su agarre mientras hablaba y gemí más que lloré, agotada. Estaba tan cansada, que me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando mi frente su pecho. Él soltó completamente mis muñecas y me envolvió con su brazos._

 _\- Lo siento – murmuró._

 _Negué con la cabeza – Vete a la mierda – dije y volví a revolverme entre sus brazos, furiosa._

 _No quería sus disculpas, no quería que me dijera que lo sentía porque eso no arreglaba nada. Era demasiado tarde. Decir que lo sentía no iba a devolver a mi bebé. No iba a ponerlo en mi vientre de nuevo._

 _Mi pecho dolía, congestionado por mis errores y los de Jacob, errores que le habían costado la vida a nuestro bebé._

 _Chillé, tan furiosa que quería golpearlo otra vez, pero mis magulladas muñecas no tenían las fuerzas suficientes. Apreté su camiseta en mis puños, las ansias de hacerle daño ahogándome tanto, que levanté mis manos hacia su cuello y arañé con saña._

 _\- Nessie – dijo Jacob, pero no se defendió ni se alejó._

 _Me revolví más fuerte, tratando de que me soltara. Chillaba sin parar y lo arañaba donde podía, pero él no me dejaba ir._

 _Traté de arañar uno de sus ojos, pero él me tomó la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo mientras mantenía su otro brazo a mi alrededor, así que mis uñas terminaron arañando un lado de su barbilla. Y fue tan fuerte, que la sangre empezó a bajar por su cuello._

 _Quería hacerle más daño, hacerlo sangrar más, pero estaba tan agotada y débil, que solo lloré en su pecho sintiéndome como una inútil._

 _Él me levantó de allí y caminó hacia el sofá, donde se recostó conmigo encima. Intenté alejarme de él, pero no había fuerzas en mi cuerpo. Él me apretó más fuerte en sus brazos – Lo siento, Nessie._

 _Deslicé mi mano por su pecho y volví a arañar el costado de su mejilla – Jódete._

 _\- Lo siento._

 _Arañé otra vez - Te odio – arañé – Te odio – arañé - Te odio – arañé – Te odio…_

* * *

Hola! Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les mando un beso y un abrazo.

Bye!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

\- Aquí tienen su café – dijo la camarera con una sonrisa brillante, orientando su cuerpo hacia Jacob para poner dos tazas en la mesa – Un espresso y un americano.

Cuando se marchó prácticamente caminando de espaldas, acerqué el café que ordené hacia mí y levanté la mirada tímidamente hacia Jacob, quien seguía mirándome fijamente como lo había estado haciendo desde que nos sentamos en esta mesa.

Después de nuestro inesperado encuentro en la entrada del hospital, nos quedamos tan estúpidamente inmóviles allí, que la gente empezó a tropezar con nosotros y a darnos malas miradas. Y como no parecía correcto solo seguir nuestros caminos después de no vernos en ocho años, decidimos encontrar alguna cafetería cerca para hablar. Ponernos al corriente.

Pero la realidad era que… ninguno estaba hablando. Yo no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabaron las cosas entre nosotros en el pasado y él siendo Jacob, no estaba especialmente dispuesto en comenzar la conversación.

El timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresuré a tomarlo, aliviada de tomar un descanso de la no-conversación que estábamos teniendo.

\- ¿Hola? – contesté, sin siquiera ver el identificador.

\- Hola, Carlie – dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea, un poco jadeante.

Era Serena, mi editora. Con quién tenía una cita hace veinticinco minutos.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, lo olvidé completamente! – exclamé, dándome una palmada en la frente – Lo siento mucho, Serena, yo…

\- ¡¿Olvidaste la cita?! – me interrumpió, medio histérica – No, espera, eso es bueno. Muy bueno - suspiró con algo así como alivio, pero no podría decir que era completamente eso porque seguía jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros – Eres la mejor, Carlie, siempre estás haciéndome la vida más fác… ¡Maldita mierda, esto duele!

Fruncí el ceño, preocupada - ¿Estás bien, Serena?

\- No, no estoy bien, quiero la epidural – jadeó en la línea - ¡Consígueme la maldita epidural! – gritó a alguien de su lado, porque parecía haber alejado el teléfono de su rostro - ¡La quiero ahora, maldita sea!

Hice una mueca, sintiendo lástima por la persona a quien gritó. Serena es una fuerza a tener en cuenta - ¿Ya estás de parto?

Nuestra cita de hoy estaba programada justo antes de su licencia de maternidad, la cual debió de haber comenzado un mes atrás. Serena es una mujer bastante testaruda. Sus planes eran dejar adelantado todo el trabajo que pudiera antes de su licencia, pero supongo que el bebé tenía sus propios planes.

\- Rompí fuente hace unas dos horas y he estado sufriendo desde entonces – dijo, sin aliento – Solo llamé para disculparme por arruinar nuestra reunión, pero parece que a ti también te surgió algo importante, ¿no?

Miré instintivamente hacia Jacob y desvié la mirada rápidamente al encontrarme con su mirada fija – Algo así…

\- Está bien, entonces reprogramemos la reunión para después – dijo entrecortadamente, luego gimió - Oh, por Dios… solo quiero que lo saquen ya, esta mierda duele como el infierno.

Alguien, probablemente su esposo, le sugirió que lo mejor sería cerrar la llamada y descansar del trabajo por ahora, pero ella le gritó que cerrara la maldita boca porque todo era su maldita culpa. Maldita es la palabra favorita de Serena, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

Mientras ella seguía maldiciendo a su esposo, la llamada se cortó y yo solo me quedé mirando la pantalla del teléfono celular pensando en las posibilidades de que el pobre esposo de Serena sobreviva a este parto.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Volví a meter mi teléfono en mi bolsillo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Solo olvidé que debía reunirme con mi editora hace unos minutos, pero no importa porque ella está en el hospital en labores de parto.

Ladeó la cabeza - ¿Editora? ¿Eres escritora?

Asentí, algo avergonzada – Estudié literatura en la universidad. Me especialicé en escritura creativa y tuve la oportunidad de publicar uno de mis trabajos con la editorial en la que estoy actualmente mientras aún estudiaba – le di vueltas a mi taza, feliz de que la tensión de la no-conversación se haya ido – El libro fue muy bien recibido por los lectores, así que me ofrecieron un contrato para ser uno de sus escritores y eso he estado haciendo desde entonces.

\- Eso debe ser genial para ti – dijo en voz baja.

Volví a asentir, sonriendo – Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Él no dijo nada más, solo siguió mirándome como lo había estado haciendo antes, lo que me puso nerviosa. Contraje los labios y miré en todas direcciones, notando la gran venda que había en su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? – pregunté, señalando el vendaje.

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente en el taller en el que estoy trabajando – respondió, cubriendo el vendaje con su mano derecha como si no quisiera que lo viera - ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

Sacudí mi mano – Oh, estoy bien. Solo fui a llevarle su celular a mi mejor amiga, ella trabaja en ese hospital – me apoyé sobre mis codos y me incliné hacia adelante, ansiosa por saber sobre él - ¿Así que sigues siendo mecánico? ¿Hace cuánto te mudaste a Seattle?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y creí que no contestaría, pero luego habló – Estoy en una especie de capacitación en un taller aquí en Seattle. Solo será por poco tiempo, no tengo planes de mudarme.

Por un breve instante me sentí decepcionada por el hecho de que solo estuviera en Seattle por poco tiempo y después me sentí estúpida e irritada conmigo misma, porque, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿qué pretendía hacer si resultaba que sí se había mudado a la ciudad?

\- O-oh – tartamudeé, como una idiota, desviando la mirada – Eso es… genial.

Estaba completamente segura de que mis mejillas estaban rojas mientras retorcía mis manos sobre la mesa, y cuando volví a mirarlo, me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos se habían suavizado y las comisuras de su boca estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia arriba.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba sonriendo? ¿Hacia mí? ¿Estaba sonriendo mientras me miraba?

¿Por qué?

Jacob nunca me había sonreído. Nunca. Algo así como, _JAMÁS EN LA VIDA_.

Lo miré tan fijamente, que él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con su rostro y se pasó una mano por la cara mientras carraspeaba, incómodo. Cuando bajó la mano, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad y yo me desinflé con un suspiro, habiendo querido tomarle una foto para inmortalizar ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo está tu familia? – preguntó repentinamente, tal vez para sacar de en medio su casi sonrisa – Sam, ¿cómo está?

\- Oh, Sam está genial, vive aquí en Seattle también y es un neurocirujano practicante en ese mismo hospital – respondí, feliz de que preguntara por su antiguo mejor amigo – Y mi familia está bien, siguen igual de locos, tal vez un poco más – mi sonrisa disminuyó un poco, volviéndose algo triste – Aunque mis padres… murieron hace cinco años, en un accidente. Y el tío Charlie, hace tres años. Solo está la tía Reneé.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Gracias – mi sonrisa volvió a ampliarse - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

\- Mi abuelo murió hace cuatro años, pero mi abuela y mi padre están bien – hizo una pausa – Las gemelas también.

La mención de las gemelas me llenó de nostalgia. Zafrina era ahora mi mejor amiga y lo había sido por casi siete años, pero las gemelas lo fueron durante mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, habíamos crecido y compartido mucho juntas.

Hasta que empecé a tomar todas las malas decisiones que pude y lo arruiné.

 _En mi sueño, escuché una delicada voz decir – ¿Era tuyo? – sabía que esa voz pertenecía a Rachel, pero era extraño, porque aquella voz era plana y carente de emoción - ¿Era tuyo? – volvió a decir la rara Rachel en mi sueño._

 _Nadie le respondió._

 _Entonces fui sacada abruptamente del sueño por el fuerte sonido de un golpe seco. Fue difícil abrir los ojos al principio, los sentía llenos de arena, pero cuando los abrí, me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, que seguía en el garaje de los Black acostada sobre el viejo sofá, que Jacob estaba sentado al borde de dicho sofá con el rostro hacia un lado y que Rachel estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo furiosa._

 _Rachel había abofeteado a Jacob._

 _Sobresaltada, traté de sentarme apresuradamente y noté que el cuerpo, sobre todo las muñecas, me dolía horrores._

 _\- Ra-Rachel… – me apresuré a decir, buscando la manera de explicar todo esto, pero ella habló antes de que yo pudiera continuar._

 _\- Tranquilo, ya puedes pasar tiempo en casa – dijo, su tono cargado de furioso sarcasmo - Ella se deshizo del bebé._

 _Sus palabras dolieron justo en mi corazón. Me hicieron perder el aire y el equilibrio por un segundo, así que me sujeté a uno de los hombros de Jacob._

 _\- Rachel – gruñó él, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para mantenerme derecha._

 _Rachel levantó una ceja – ¿Ella te preocupa? ¿Después de que la dejaste sola todo este tiempo? – señaló hacia la mesa de café, donde estaba el dinero - ¿Vas a darle ese dinero que solo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacaste como compensación de tu maldito hijo?_

 _Los brazos de Jacob se sacudieron por un instante - ¡Rachel!_

 _\- Me avergüenzas – dijo Rachel en voz baja – Estoy avergonzada de ser tu hermana._

 _Ella dio un paso adelante y me tomó del brazo para tirar de mí fuera del sillón, pero Jacob tomó mi otro brazo para detenerla. Se miraron el uno al otro con intensidad, demandando soltar mi brazo sin hablar._

 _\- No finjas que te preocupas por ella – murmuró Rachel en medio de la batalla de miradas – Ni siquiera tienes derecho a tocarla después de lo que la empujaste a hacer con tus acciones de mierda._

 _Eso llegó a Jacob, porque su rostro se distorsionó un poco y su agarre se aflojó, dándole oportunidad a Rachel de tirar de mí para alejarme de él. Pero cuando ella me llevó hasta la casa, en el momento en el que entramos a la cocina por la puerta trasera, me di cuenta de que ella no solo quería alejarme de él._

 _Ella soltó mi brazo y se volteó hacia mí – Toma tus cosas en silencio, no quiero que despiertes a Becca – dijo con voz seca y baja._

 _Traté de tomar su manó - Rachel, yo…_

 _\- No – dijo, poniéndola fuera de mi alcance – No quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero que te vayas de mi casa – caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala – Toma tus cosas, te esperaré en el auto._

 _Me dirigí hacia la habitación, tragándome las ganas de llorar, porque me lo merecía. Recogí mis cosas sin hacer ruido como me dijo y luego me subí al auto como una sinvergüenza para que me llevara a casa._

 _Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino, ella miraba fijamente la carretera y yo miraba por la ventana mientras secaba las lágrimas que no podía detener. Al llegar, ella se detuvo en el camino de entrada de mi casa y esperó a que me bajara sin decir nada, pero yo no podía simplemente bajarme del auto, tenía que intentar decir algo._

 _\- Rachel…_

 _\- ¡No! – gritó, empezando a sollozar - ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esa forma, ocultarnos algo tan importante? ¿Cómo pudiste convertirnos en las cómplices de la muerte del hijo de nuestro hermanito? Fuimos tus mejores amigas, te dimos nuestro apoyo y nuestra confianza incondicionalmente y tú solo nos dejaste ir a ciegas. ¡Ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad de apelar por la vida de una criatura que era nuestra carne y sangre!_

 _¿Qué podía responder a eso? Todo lo que pude hacer fue sollozar también. Les había mentido a mis amigas y había hecho daño a Rachel – Lo siento – dije inútilmente, como había hecho Jacob anoche._

 _\- ¡Solo bájate de mi maldito auto! – gritó._

 _Nunca había visto a Rachel comportarse de aquella manera. Nunca la había escuchado decir palabras tan crueles e hirientes como las que le dijo a Jacob, tampoco la había oído maldecir. Pero lo que sucedía era que nunca la había visto tan enojada, tan furiosa. Esto había logrado que la dulce Rachel se redujera a un manojo tembloroso de resentimiento._

 _Jacob y yo habíamos hecho esto._

 _Me bajé del auto y no había cerrado bien la puerta cuando ella ya estaba yéndose. Por un momento me quedé allí de pie viendo el auto alejarse, casi esperando que diera la vuelta para darme la oportunidad de decir algo, pero cuando salió de mi vista caminé por el camino de entrada hacia mi casa._

 _Mamá y papá aún estaba dormidos, ya que ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana, así que me fui a mi habitación en silencio y directo a la ducha, donde me acuclillé bajo la regadera y lloré cubriendo mi boca con una mano hasta que ya no pude llorar más._

 _¿Cómo es que había arruinado todo?_

 _¿Por qué las cosa habían salido tan mal?_

 _Sentía que todo estaba en mal estado._

 _A pesar de que no pensé que fuera posible, dormí durante todo el día y parte de la tarde, despertando a eso de las tres de la tarde sintiendo como si un camión MACK me hubiera pasado por encima. Podía escuchar que todos estaban en casa para la cena familiar y me sentía tan solitaria, tan desamparada y despojada, que me dieron ganas de ir con ellos, así que bajé, buscando algo de la calidez que sabía que mi familia podía darme._

 _No quería estar sola._

 _Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando aparecí en la sala de estar pálida, con los ojos hinchados, el cabello hecho un desastre, un viejo suéter de lana en el que podía meter mis pulgares en las mangas para ocultar los moretones en mis muñecas, unos andrajosos pantalones de pijama y unas enormes pantuflas de patas de oso._

 _\- ¿Nessie? – preguntó Alice, mirándome como si estuviera cubierta de suciedad._

 _Bella, tirada en el suelo sobre unos almohadones, cosa que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba embarazada, frunció el ceño con preocupación - ¿Estás bien? Te ves como la mierda._

 _Mamá se veía como si hubiera sido estafada – Creí que estabas en casa de tus amigas._

 _\- Regresé esta mañana y me fui directo a la cama – dije con voz ronca._

 _Dios mío necesitaba sentarme, sentía como si iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Fui a sentarme al sofá, que estaba siendo ocupado únicamente por Jared, quien cabeceaba cada dos por tres viéndose todo rojo y blando._

 _\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté._

 _\- Tengo mocos – dijo, abriendo sus fosas nasales para que los viera._

 _Asentí solemnemente y tiré de él para que nos acurrucáramos juntos en el sofá._

 _Papá se acercó inmediatamente con el modo doctor activado, trayendo un termómetro consigo. La temperatura de Jared marcó 39, 4 grados centígrados y la mía 39,8. Éramos un montón acurrucado de fiebre, así que papá buscó medicina, Edward alejó todo lo que pudo del sofá los almohadones sobre los que estaba su esposa, Rosalie empezó a lamentarse y mamá se puso en función para preparar caldo de pollo y triple chocolate._

 _Jared y yo dormitamos en lo que restó de la tarde y luego de tomar la medicina, un poco de caldo y muchos mimos, dormimos como dos cadáveres hasta las nueve de la noche cuando Emmett tomó a mi compañero en brazos para irse a casa._

 _Sam no había estado en casa cuando bajé esta tarde, pero mientras Jared sacudía su mano hacia mí sobre el gran hombro de su padre para despedirse, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá jugando con el Nintendo Switch de uno de los gemelos. Así que, como ya no tenía a nadie con quien acurrucarme, gateé hasta él._

 _Debido a su posición no podía acomodarme si él no se movía para darme espacio, pero a pesar de que estaba literalmente respirando en su cuello, él me ignoró por completo - ¿Sam? – pregunté con una estúpida voz tierna para llamar su atención y fastidiarlo al mismo tiempo._

 _Él me dio una mirada de muerte y mi expresión cambió de tierna a perrito-abandonado-bajo-la-lluvia. Samuel Cullen no tenía oportunidad en el infierno contra esa mirada, así que suspiró pesadamente y abrió los brazos para mí, cerrándolos a mi alrededor cuando estuve cómoda en su pecho._

 _\- Maldita sea, estás caliente – gruñó en voz baja, apretándome fuerte por un momento – Sé que lo que sea que pasó contigo es lo que te tiene siempre enferma. Ya ha pasado más de un mes, Nessie… ¿porqué no solo superas esa mierda?_

 _Y ahí estaba yo, repentinamente aguantando las ganas de llorar como una campeona olímpica._

 _Quería decirle cómo había jodido las cosas épicamente, cómo eso estaba haciendo un agujero en mi pecho, todo el camino hacia mi corazón y cómo nunca iba a recuperarme o superar esto jamás._

 _Necesitaba decírselo. A él. La persona a quien era más cercana en el mundo._

 _Antes, no le había dicho a Sam lo que sucedía porque primero necesitaba hablar sobre eso con Jacob y luego porque realmente quería decirlo teniendo a Jacob allí como apoyo. Pero ahora que todo se había arruinado, que todo se había ido a la mierda, no podía hacerlo porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que me odiara, de que me detestara como por un momento lo hizo Jacob, como lo hizo Rachel, como lo haría Rebecca en cuanto se enterara… como incluso lo hacía yo misma._

 _Me odiaba a mí misma, pero no soportaría que Sam lo hiciera._

 _Así que cerré los ojos y mantuve las palabras adentro, haciendo doler mi garganta._

 _\- Bien – exhaló, pacientemente, cambiando de tema – Ya que estabas por ahí, ¿de casualidad sabes qué sucedió en lo de los Black?_

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza - ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté con voz ronca._

 _\- Pasé por allá en la tarde porque pensaba que aún seguías allí, pero lo que encontré fue que Rebecca estaba reventando tu celular con preocupadas llamadas debido a que habías venido a casa muy temprano, que Rachel estaba de un mal humor épico y que Jacob estaba… no lo sé. Estaba actuando extraño. Como… inestable. Y creo que eso tiene que ver con los rasguños en su cara y cuello, parecía que se había metido en medio de una pelea de gatos callejeros._

 _\- No lo sé – dije, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para no llorar._

 _Sam hizo una larga pausa en la que supe que estaba tratando de ser paciente, pero al mismo tiempo estando realmente harto de que fuera el único que no sabía nada de lo que les pasaba a las personas de las cuales era cercano._

 _\- Ok – fue lo que dijo._

* * *

Hola! como están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, disculpen la tardanza.

Sé que hay mucho desacuerdo con el tema del aborto y me disculpo si sienten que estoy siendo un poco insensible al hacer que Nessie hiciera algo como eso. Quiero que sepan que estoy totalmente en contra del aborto, pero soy una escritora aficionada a la cual le gusta escribir sobre temas difíciles como estos. En comentarios anteriores y en todas mis historias me han dicho que soy bastante realista y sí considero que lo soy, ya que hago a mis personajes imperfectos. NO me gustan los personajes perfectos. Las personas no somos perfectas, tenemos tanto cosas buenas como malas y a veces tomamos muy malas decisiones debido a las circunstancias de la vida o hacemos algo malo, pero no siempre eso significa ser malas personas. Es lo que yo creo. Así es como hago mis personajes (que en realidad no son míos xD solo sus personalidades, pero ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir).

Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejándolos.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Jacob y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en la cafetería y la camarera nos empezó a mirar extraño cuando se cansó de coquetear a Jacob sin éxito alguno, debido a que la mayoría del tiempo que estuvimos ahí sentados bebiendo un café tras otro, ni siquiera hablábamos.

Pero nos quedamos tanto tiempo porque ninguno de los dos parecía querer irse.

Cuando faltaba poco para anochecer, Bella me habló para hacerme saber que ya había llegado a Forks, Nahuel me envió una foto del hermoso bebé recién nacido de Serena y poco después recibí una llamada de Quil. Él y yo terminamos negociando acerca de un favor que iba a hacerle, por lo que la llamada duró un poco más de lo educado y lo lamenté cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob y la camarera estaban intercambiando facturas y dinero.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, confundida, colgando al idiota de Quil en medio de la conversación.

Jacob hizo un gesto hacia mi celular – Deberíamos irnos, pareces ocupada.

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza – No lo estoy.

Entonces, mi celular empezó a sonar otra vez. Rechacé la llamada inmediatamente sin despegar los ojos de Jacob.

Él le dio una mirada a mi teléfono antes de regresar la mirada hacia mí y arquear una ceja. Se puso de pie – Vamos.

Suspiré, abatida, y me puse de pie. La verdad era que ya deberíamos parar con esta extraña reunión en la que solo se suponía que íbamos a ponernos al corriente luego de encontrarnos por casualidad. Jacob lo tenía muy claro, pero no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pretendiendo yo al querer alargar esto.

Salimos de la cafetería y él me acompañó a mi auto, despidiéndose con un rígido asentimiento de cabeza después de que le di un reacio _"Adiós. Fue bueno verte"_. Tomó algo de tiempo el que me pudiera subir al auto, pero fue porque Jacob no dejaba de darme esa mirada intensa, y aunque eso era bastante normal en él, se me hizo difícil alejarme.

Camino a casa, realmente no podía creer que esa reunión me haya dejado con un mal sabor de boca al saber que no volvería a verlo.

Golpeé mi frente en el volante al estacionar en mi edificio – Maldita sea, Renesmee Cullen… ¿Qué está mal contigo?

 _El instituto era una tortura._

 _Ver a Jacob me incomodaba. Y dolía. A él le pasaba lo mismo, porque trataba de evitarme como la peste, pero a veces era inevitable que acabáramos en el misma aula, el mismo auto, la misma casa, las mismas fiestas (a las que era obligada a ir, ya sea por Rebecca o Sam) o la misma mesa de la cafetería._

 _Rachel seguía estando enojada conmigo y eso hacía que mis días fueran horribles, porque ambas fingíamos que no pasaba nada por el bien de Rebecca, quien seguía ignorante de aquella mañana en el garaje. Ella también parecía seguir enojada con Jacob, a quien ni siquiera hablaba por apariencia._

 _Un día casi lo perdí al abrir mi casillero y encontrar un sobre grande y amarillo encima de mis libros. Volví a cerrar la puerta del casillero con brusquedad, como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa, ganándome una mirada asesina de Rachel, que había llegado a ver y reconocer el sobre mientras me esperaba junto a Rebecca para ir a la cafetería._

 _Tomó a su hermana del brazo y tiró de ella por el pasillo – Adelantémonos – espetó._

 _Yo me quedé allí de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de mi casillero por una cantidad considerable de tiempo, tratando de entender por qué Jacob había hecho algo como eso. Por qué me daría él ese dinero, dinero por el que se alejó de mí y por el que, si deducimos detalladamente, aborté a nuestro hijo._

 _¿Tener ese montón de dinero lo lastimaba? ¿Lo hacía sentir culpable? ¿Le dolía?_

 _¿Y qué demonios creía él que ese dinero iba a hacerme a mí? ¿Pensó que lo querría, ya que de todos modos lo había ganado para mí?_

 _Lo maldije tanto en ese momento, que tal vez con solo mis palabras estaba condenado a un charco ardiente del infierno._

 _Temblando de furia abrí la puerta del casillero, tomé el sobre y corrí por el pasillo hasta la cafetería. Juro por Dios que en ese momento no me importaba que los demás se enteraran de lo que había pasado, estaba tan furiosa con él._

 _Cuando llegué a la mesa, solo estaba Rachel. Sam estaba coqueteando en la mesa de Emily y Rebecca estaba en la fila para comprar comida – No está aquí – dijo secamente._

 _Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y salí de allí caminando apresuradamente entre un edificio y otro hasta llegar al armario de Wilson, quien estaba trasteando con ese pequeño radio de siempre. Jacob no estaba allí._

 _Puse el sobre encima del escritorio y suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme - ¿Puede hacerme un favor, Wilson? – murmuré temblorosamente._

 _\- Hmm._

 _Señalé el sobre – Voy a dejar este sobre aquí, ¿puedes dáselo a Jacob Black cuando venga?_

 _\- Hmm._

 _Apreté los bordes de mi chaqueta – Ya sé que no eres muy hablador, pero… cuando se lo des, ¿puedes decirle que digo yo que puede meterse su maldito dinero por el culo?_

 _Eso hizo que Wilson levantara la mirada del radio y mirara el sobre, antes de mirarme por encima de sus lentes y volver a prestar atención a su radio – Hmm._

 _\- Está bien. Gracias._

 _Esperaba que Wilson no fuera mudo, porque de verdad quería que ese dinero no viera la luz del día nunca más._

 **Leah**

Caminaba por el campus de la Universidad de Seattle como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo, a pesar de que estaba en Seattle sin permiso, me había escapado de la escuela y de que probablemente mamá y papá van a tomar mi vida con sus propias manos en cuanto regrese a Forks. Si no vienen ellos mismos a arrastrar mi trasero de vuelta a casa.

Pero… eso será cuando se den cuenta de que en realidad no estoy en Forks, y eso tardará unas cuantas horas.

Estuve ayer en la ciudad. Mamá, Seth y yo vimos a los gemelos, pero no vinimos a la universidad para eso, ellos nos encontraron en una cafetería cerca de aquí para que Seth no fuera un dolor en el culo cuando tuviera hambre.

Estaba malditamente perdida en este enorme lugar y no tenía idea de a dónde tenía que dirigirme para encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Había un montón de estudiantes universitarios en el lugar. Caminando, _corriendo_ , pasando el rato en algunas bancas, sentados en el pasto y algunos frikis tenían las narices enterradas en libros realmente gruesos. Con tanta gente alrededor, solo esperaba no encontrarme a Quil o Embry antes de lograr lo que quiero.

Un silbido lascivo llegó a mis oídos y giré hacia un grupo de atractivos chicos amontonados en una banca, quienes me miraban con sonrisas amplias y ojos rebosantes de arrogancia e imbecilidad. Podrían haberme hecho rodar los ojos y enseñarles mi hermoso dedo corazón, pero en su lugar les sonreí coquetamente, acercándome a ellos para que me ayudaran.

\- Hola, nena – dijo uno de ellos, el más atractivo.

\- Hola, chicos – dije, mi voz convertida en la de una animadora de media neurona - ¿Ustedes…?

Fui interrumpida por un grito/carcajada que hizo que casi todo el mundo mirara hacia la escandalosa chica de piel aceitunada y cabello verde que iba siendo cargada por la cintura bajo el brazo de un risueño chico pálido de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- ¡Bájame! – gritó la chica, riendo, tratando de darle un codazo en el estómago al chico.

 _Mi_ chico.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Y creo que reconoció mi voz, porque Paul levantó la vista de la chica, directamente hacia donde estaba yo de pie delante del montón de imbéciles que ya no necesitaba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño con confusión como si yo pudiera ser un espejismo - ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó el chico que habló antes, tal vez el líder del grupo.

Me giré hacia él, señalando hacia la chica de cabello verde con mi pulgar - ¿Sabes si está saliendo con esa perra?

El chico parpadeó hacia mí estúpidamente por un rato, tal vez porque mi voz de animadora se había ido a la mierda. Finalmente se encogió de hombros – Ni siquiera lo conozco. Sin embargo – dijo, volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente. Tomó mi brazo para acercarme a él – Realmente me gustaría conocerte a ti.

De repente, una mano pálida agarró con fuerza la muñeca del imbécil atractivo – Eso no va a pasar, amigo – dijo Paul, su mirada cayendo pesada en el rostro del otro chico – Tienes que soltar su brazo. Ahora.

Los amigos presuntamente mudos del imbécil atractivo inmediatamente cerraron filas alrededor de Paul y de mí, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento – ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – preguntó el líder, sintiéndose todo un jefe de la mafia.

\- Lo vas a soltar de todos malditos modos si _yo_ digo que lo sueltes porque aquí solo importa lo que _yo_ quiero y quiero mi jodido brazo de vuelta, ¿bien? – dije, irritada. El imbécil atractivo aflojó el agarre en mi brazo mientras me miraba atónito y tiré de mi brazo bruscamente – Gracias – un montón de sarcasmo allí. Luego me di la vuelta hacia los mudos imbéciles – Ahora, apártense de mi maldito camino, tengo cosas que discutir con este idiota. Vamos, Paul.

Me alejé unos pasos antes de escuchar hablar al ensimismado imbécil atractivo mafioso – Wow… esa chica sí que tiene carácter. Eso es caliente.

\- No tienes idea – respondió Paul, en un raro momento de complicidad con su enemigo de hace una fracción de segundo – Y es mi chica.

Inmediatamente volteé hacia él - ¿Soy tu chica? Creí que tu chica era la de cabello verde moco por allá – dije, señalando con la mano abierta hacia la chica odiosamente linda que estaba mirando fijamente hacia acá desde unos pocos metros de distancia – ¿Recuerdas a los trolls? ¿Esos pequeños muñecos de cabello parado? ¡Parece una de ellos!

No me importaba ni un poco que la chica estuviera escuchándome y que los imbéciles mudos, al igual que las personas más cercanas a nosotros, estaban riéndose de mi comparación.

\- Leah, ya basta – dijo Paul, caminando hacia mí en rápidas zancadas y tomándome de la muñeca para alejarme de allí.

Cuando pasamos por donde estaba la chica de cabello verde, a ella sí le enseñé mi dedo corazón, sintiéndome victoriosa en esta pelea que no tuvimos. Porque, vamos, tal vez aquí hayan muchas geniales perras universitarias sobre Paul, pero cuando aparezca, todas esas perras tienen que irse a la mierda lejos de mi hombre porque yo soy a quien él ama.

Yo.

Paul me arrastró por el césped hasta que estuvimos muy lejos de donde estábamos hace un rato. Me sentó en una banca y me dio la mirada de padre enojado, esa que siempre me da cuando me salgo por la tangente. Y eso es a menudo.

\- Tus padres no saben que estás aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó, su voz seria. No respondí, pero él no necesitó que lo hiciera – No puedo creerlo… ¿Viniste en tu auto? – esta vez al menos asentí, así que él tendió su mano hacia mí con la palma hacia arriba – Dame las llaves.

Lo miré con aprensión – ¿Para qué?

\- Para llevarte de vuelta a casa, por supuesto – dijo, como si fuera obvio – Realmente no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá sola, sin decirle a nadie.

Lo miré, completamente decepcionada. Y dolida - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- No deberías estar aquí en primer lugar – razonó, sacando su celular del bolsillo para empezar a teclear furiosamente en él. Volvió a tenderme la mano – Las llaves.

\- Me escapé de la escuela y vine todo el camino desde Forks solo para verte, Paul – dije, decidiendo ignorar lo mal que estaba tratándome - ¿Por qué no me das un recorrido por el campus y pasamos algo de tiempo juntos antes de que me vaya? No tienes que llevarme.

Paul se me quedó mirando con una expresión en blanco. Lo hace cuando está evitando mostrar lo irritado o exasperado que está con una persona – Las llaves, Leah.

Miré alrededor – ¿Dónde están los dormitorios de estudiantes?, al menos quiero saber cómo es tu habitación – cuando solo me miró en silencio, suspiré con agotamiento, negando con la cabeza – No voy a darte la llaves fácilmente, Paul. No vine aquí para nada.

Él debería saberlo mejor.

…

\- ¡Wujuu! – grité cuando me lancé hacia la estrecha cama – Ugh… - el colchón era algo duro. Volteé para ponerme sobre mi estómago y arrastrarme hacia la almohada para olfatear el maravilloso olor masculino de Paul, luego me senté, llevando la almohada conmigo – Esto es una caja de cerillos – dije, mirando alrededor hasta detenerme en la desnuda cama de en frente – ¿Tu compañero de cuarto no tiene sábanas?

Paul cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados, mirando el reloj en su muñeca como si no pudiera esperar a que me fuera – No tengo compañero de cuarto. Se cambió a un departamento a principio de semestre.

Fruncí el ceño, mi estómago revuelto por su actitud - ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú también?

\- Tengo la habitación para mí solo, no necesito mucho más – dijo secamente. Miró su reloj otra vez – Has visto suficiente, ¿qué tal si me das las llaves ahora?

\- No seas un idiota, Paul – espeté, apretando mis manos para evitar aventarle la caja de grafitos que había a mi lado – Vine aquí solo para ve…

\- No debiste haber venido – me interrumpió, dándome la mirada de padre enojado otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, desafiante - ¿Porque terminamos? ¿Porque ahora estás saliendo con la chica verde moco?

\- No estoy saliendo la chica verde mo… - se interrumpió a sí mismo, exasperado – No estoy saliendo con esa chica, pero sí, una excelente razón por la que no debiste haber venido es porque terminamos. Llegamos a un acuerdo, Leah, debes respetar eso.

\- Le dijiste al imbécil mafioso que yo era tu chica – dije, insistente.

Asintió, agotado – Lo hice. Y lo siento si te di una idea equivocada, solo quería que te dejara en paz – me miró – Leah, lo de terminar cuando viniera a la universidad fue tu idea.

Bajé la mirada a la almohada en mi regazo – Sí, pero no era en serio. Lo dije como una broma y tú inmediatamente estuviste de acuerdo, argumentando cosas que parecían tan lógicas y correctas, así que simplemente seguí adelante con ello porque… ¿quién no sabe que las relaciones a distancia son una mierda?

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

\- ¡Porque te hecho malditamente de menos! – medio grité, furiosa – Sé que ahora somos diferentes, tú eres el adulto universitario en la gran ciudad y yo soy la mocosa de instituto del pueblo en culo del estado, pero creí que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no cambiaría a pesar de eso y esperarías por mí hasta que pudiera alcanzarte – mi rostro empezó a hormiguear mientras hablaba - Dijiste que esta ruptura sería hasta que fuera mi turno de ingresar a la universidad, pero en cuanto sales de Forks rechazas mis llamadas y me evitas. Ayer estuve en la ciudad y ni siquiera fuiste a verme cuando sé que los gemelos te dijeron que iba a estar aquí.

Paul estaba completamente inmóvil, el ángulo de su barbilla obstinado – No tiene sentido que hayamos terminado si siempre hablamos por teléfono y nos vemos cada vez que vengas a la ciudad.

\- Lo nuestro no terminó porque no te amara o no me amaras, Paul – dije, en voz baja.

Siempre amé a Paul. Lo he amado desde que tengo memoria, lo amaba cuando no sabía que lo amaba, estuve enamorada de él incluso cuando era muy pequeña para saber lo que era estar enamorada de alguien. No creo que eso cambiará alguna vez para mí.

Sé que él siempre me ha amado, también. Pero ahora no estoy segura si eso ha cambiado para él.

Pero entonces, repentinamente Paul se veía exhausto y derrotado - ¿Crees que no lo sé? - pasó una mano por su cabello y exhaló ruidosamente – Por eso es que necesito permanecer lejos de ti si voy a hacer esto bien. Al principio no podía creer que estuvieras sugiriendo que termináramos para no tener una relación a larga distancia, pero luego pensé que era lo mejor porque yo realmente no tenía idea de qué demonios iba a hacer en este lugar sin ti. Cómo iba a soportar no verte cada día, escuchar tu voz o tu risa en una llamada sin poder ver tu sonrisa y en caso de que hiciéramos una video llamada, ¿cómo iba a ver tu rostro sin poder tocarlo? No iba a estar satisfecho viéndote cuando se pueda y luego vivir el resto de los días con el pecho vacío cuando no se pueda. Lo mejor sería deshacer ese lazo que iba a mantener vivo el dolor de no estar juntos – suspiró y me señaló con la mano abierta – Quería evitar que tuvieras que escapar de Forks y conducir cuatro horas cuando ya no pudieras soportar las ganas de verme, o que yo tuviera que hacer lo mismo

A estas alturas, las lágrimas estaban recorriendo mis mejillas – Pues tu plan es una mierda, porque aún al alejarme como lo hiciste duele mucho no estar contigo y conduje cuatro horas hasta aquí a escondidas de mis padres porque no podía soportar las ganas de verte.

\- Lo sé, esto no está funcionando – admitió – Está yendo tan mal que contraté a Jared para que me mantenga al tanto de lo que haces y me envíe fotos – se encogió de hombros – Ya me había resignado a ser tu acosador, pero esperaba que por lo menos esto estuviera funcionando para ti.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él - No lo está.

Él me recibió con naturalidad, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – Eso veo.

Envolví los míos alrededor de su cuello – No iba a funcionar desde el principio.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para poder mirarme a los ojos - Ahora lo sé.

Besé su barbilla - Ni un poco.

Alcanzó mis labios y los besó con suavidad – Umjum…

 _Espera._

\- ¿De verdad no estás saliendo con la chica verde moco? – pregunté de repente, hablando sobre sus labios.

Se echó a reír – No, no estoy saliendo con ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué la cargabas felizmente bajo tu brazo?

\- Somos amigos, solo bromeábamos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

Recosté mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla - Aún no puedo creer que hayas durado meses alejándote de mí – levanté la cabeza otra vez para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras alejado tanto que creyera que ya no me amabas y terminaba enamorándome de algún chico del pueblo?

Paul inmediatamente me apretó fuerte contra él, cerrando los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes – Eso estaría mal. No puedo imaginarte con nadie más, eso no se oye siquiera correcto.

No dije nada. Esperé por él, porque conocía a mi chico y sabía el tipo de corazón que tenía.

\- Pero… si eso… si eso es lo que va a hacerte feliz, puedes estar segura de que lo haré correcto para mí – se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos – Si en los años que faltan para que llegues a mí, encuentras a alguien que sabes que puede hacerte muy feliz, más feliz de lo que eres estando conmigo, quiero que vayas por ello, ¿entiendes?

Me reí, a pesar de que las lágrimas salían una detrás de otra de mis ojos - ¿Estás demente? ¿Dónde demonios voy a encontrar a alguien que me haga más feliz de lo que tú me haces?

\- Has sido infeliz por cinco meses debido a mí – argumentó.

\- ¡Oye, ayúdate un poco, amigo!

Él volvió a unir nuestras frentes – Lo siento, Leah.

\- Prométeme que no vas a volver a tu plan estúpido de evitarme – murmuré.

\- Lo juro.

Aún mejor.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado del cap.

Saben? si les soy totalmente sincera, no sé por qué rayos adelanté tanto tiempo en la historia si todavía tenía cosas que escribir acerca de la época en la que Nessie y Jacob tenían dieciséis (rueda los ojos), pero bueno...

Vimos un poco acerca de Leah y Paul, ellos son importantes en la historia y creí que querrían saber sobre su relación. Espero que les haya gustado.

El siguiente cap no tardará en llegar, casi lo termino. Díganme: cuán rápido lo quieren?

Gracias por sus comentarios, sigan dejándolos.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!


End file.
